Dying Blue Rose
by LittleGrape03
Summary: Sequel to CONFESSIONS RISK IT ALL! Jacob is avoiding Schyler for a reason unknown to her. Things start happening to her and for some reason, she has no control over it any longer. Hurt, romance, comedy all in one!
1. Chapter 1

_March 4, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey. It's Schyler. It's been a long time it seems like. I'm really sorry I haven't kept you updated. _

_It's been hectic._

_Lately Jacob and Bella have been arguing. They can't be in the same room together and neither of them are telling me why. I wish I could hear what they were thinking, y'know?_

_And it's sorta making me mad. Well not __**sorta**__, it's __**really**__ making me mad._

_I mean don't get me wrong, I love them both, but they are both really pissing me off! The only place I can go to get away from one of them bickering about the other is my job in Port Angeles._

_Do you know how sad it is when I have to go two miles to get some peace?_

_On the other hand Katie is just as confused as I am. She can't explain anything but the fact that they are just letting off a lot of steam from the running away accident._

_Of course Katie wasn't really up to speed. She didn't know about the whole vampire and werewolf thing. _

_I wasn't planning on telling her anyways._

_Not only was I not suppose to tell her about their secrets, but I wasn't sure how she would take it._

_Oh well. I'll just tell her my problems any way I can without giving it away._

_I spend most of my time in La Push with Jacob when I'm not at work. Alice is always complaining about the way I smell causing me to go take a shower._

_But as of two weeks ago, I haven't seen Jacob at all. It's like he disappeared. Gone into thin air. It's scary._

_Usually he at least calls me when we can't see each other. But now he's gone. And I've been getting more and more sad._

_I've been trying to surround myself in my school work for finals and different job things. But it isn't working._

_The last time I heard from Jacob it was when I was hiding behind the tree and he was arguing to Sam. It had to do with me and vampires._

_That had to be the connection with him not seeing me and I knew it. But I wasn't exactly sure if that was completely it._

_But as usual…I can't seem to read Jacob when I need to the most._

_I'm gonna keep trying to figure all these mysteries out. I have to go to work and maybe try and figure out what's all been going on behind my back._


	2. Chapter 2

Front cover is on profile page.

_**Me: *grins waving excitedly at camera* Hey everyone! It's your Niomi! It's great to be back and doing the show with my brand new story! The sequel to Confessions Risk it All!**_

_**Audience: Dying Blue Rose.**_

_**Me: *roll eyes* The title was sorta hard to chose but I did it! Soooo…for all who waited so long for the story thank you! After many reviews of wanting the story to continue I have finished the first chapter to Dying Blue Rose!**_

_**Audience: *claps and cheers***_

_**Me: *holds mic smiling excitedly* Drum roll please!?**_

_**Band: *makes a beat***_

_**Me: I do not own Twilight the character and/or the series! All credit goes to Stephanie Myer and her wonderful mind! I only own my own character!**_

_**Audience: Start!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I sighed walking to the kitchen. My temper was on edge and I could feel the annoying headache that was coming on.

'_Jesus what is wrong with me!?'_ I screamed mentally.

I turned the corner and saw Edward holding his head in his hand. He looked up as I walked in and I sighed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, reaching in the fridge for some water.

"Charlie gone?" I asked, remembering the strict grounding Izzy was on.

Bella nodded.

"He left for a while," she said.

I looked at the paper Bella was holding.

"What's that?" I asked. She handed it to me and then glared some at Edward.

"Acceptance papers. To _many_ colleges," she said frustrated. She looked at me and smiled some.

"It's just a lot of trouble going into college," she said. I nodded looking in my water.

"I bet. Sounds like going to Alaska with your other family and living forever is a lot of trouble Izzy," I said sarcastically.

She sighed and Edward crossed his arms.

"You still haven't seen Jacob," Edward stated with a nod. I glared at him.

"Don't read my mind without permission," I said with my hands on my hips. He looked at me before looking at Bella.

"I didn't have to read your mind," he said.

I blinked and felt an embarrassed blush come on my face.

"Oh. Sorry Edward," I said quickly. Bella put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should go see him. It's been over a month now," she said. I looked at her and could clearly see she was hiding something.

"You haven't seen him either. I mean **you're** his best friend," I said.

"**You're** his girlfriend," she resorted. I nodded in agreement and crossed my arms.

"True but you haven't seen him for over two months," I said, trying to make her falter.

It worked.

She looked down for a brief second before looking at Edward.

"I have different reasons. My connections with people aren't the best they could be," she explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're connection with Ed Boy and the other Cullens is the reason he's avoiding you. I understand that. But that doesn't mean you should avoid him. You can still talk to him. Make him listen to you," I said, looking at her.

She frowned and Edward gave me a look.

"You should take your own advice Schyler. I still don't think it's safe for you to be spending so much time with both families of course, but it sounds like you need to speak with Jacob more than anyone. Regardless of what excuses you create," he explained.

I crossed my arms and looked off to the side. I hated when he gave me that older brother look and tone.

I looked back at him and was about to say something when I got a phone call.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it, holding it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked trying not to sound irritated.

I heard some laughing before Katie started talking.

"Hi Sky. It sounds like you haven't had much with your stress," she said with a smile in her voice. I rolled my eyes and waved some walking outside.

"I was just coming to see you. I really need a break from here," I said, walking to my black Charger parked in the front of Charlie's house.

Katie sighed.

"I wish you could come but I'm not there. I'm forced to go on some blind date with my mom. It's stupid but I have to go," she said.

I smiled getting in the car and starting it.

"It's cool. I'll just find something else to do," I said with a small shrug.

I heard her tusk.

"Sky you need to go shopping or something. I can tell stress when I hear it," she said with a firm voice.

I could imagine her nodding.

I pulled out of the lot and headed for the highway.

"I think I'll just drive. That always clears my mind," I said. Katie sighed again.

"Schyler I'm your best friend. There's something wrong. Tell me," she said a little sad.

I felt bad. Katie was right. Since the time we met, we became best friends. Closer than me and Tiara. I think it was just because we understood each other.

She lost her dad at a young age and it hit her as hard as it hit me when I lost my mom. So we knew what it was like.

"I'm fine. It's just with everything that's been going on, I can't seem to find a good place to clear my mind," I said, shaking my head.

I heard Katie mumble something, signaling she was listening.

"I hear ya. How about we meet up somewhere later today? We barely get anytime together anymore," she said getting sad again.

I nodded sighing.

"I know. I've just been busy. And with the Jacob situation…I don't have time for all the fun anymore," I said shaking my head.

"Well then I'll kidnap you! Or we can run away! Just you and me for two whole days! We can be back by Sunday! If we go today we can spend Saturday and Sunday anywhere," she said happily.

I bit my lip.

"I don't know I have-"

"Come on Schyler! You need it! It would be so much fun. We wouldn't even have to tell anyone! Just disappear. Isn't that what Jacob did to you? Edward and Bella did it too didn't they?" she asked.

I nodded looking to the side.

"Yeah," I said quietly. She smiled through the other end.

"It'll be fine Sky. You are happy when you're with me. How about Seattle!? We've never been there!" she said getting excited.

I rolled my eyes but smiled with a nod.

"Okay. That works. We can head out there this afternoon. I have to do some things first," I replied.

I could hear here grin.

"Okay! Can't wait! I'll call you and we can meet at the diner! Remember it's our secret," she said. I nodded.

"Alright."

"Okay well don't speed too much and don't get pulled over okay? See you later bye," she said hanging up.

I put the phone down and not even a moment later Alice called.

"You guys just love to bug me," I stated as an answer.

"Well hi Schyler," Alice said sarcastically. I ran my fingers through my hair turning towards the forest.

"Sorry Alice. I'm not in the best of moods," I said, parking at the clearing.

"I can tell. Anyways what are you doing in the middle of the forests?" she asked annoyed. I groaned, banging my head on the steering wheel.

"I just came for some hiking!" I said. She sighed.

"Well be careful. If I see a vision I won't even call. I'll send Esme out there and she won't be happy that you went there at all let alone by yourself. Carlisle won't be happy either Schyler and you know that," she said in warning.

I nodded getting out.

"I know, I know. I already thought about that. I'll apologize to Mo-oh err I mean _Esme_ later. I promise. Just don't snitch on me Alice," I said.

I heard Alice yell for Edward before hanging up. I growled annoyed before stomping into the forest.

I walked through the forest with ease. Remembering exactly where I was going. I had my hands on the pockets of my red Mickey Mouse jacket. The jacket was unzipped some showing my white tank top underneath.

My faded out jeans were a little dirty at the bottom as my red and white Nikes walked over grass and moss.

I played with the golden locket, out of bad habit, as I appeared at the sight I wanted to be at.

My brown eyes scanned over the cliff I had fallen off of before looking at the calm water.

I sighed and walked forwards some more until I arrived at the log I always leaned against. I jumped over it and sat on the ground, not caring if my butt got a little dirty.

I crossed my ankles with my legs stretched out and looked at the water.

I felt a trickle on my nose and went cross eyed before looking up. More sprinkles fell on me but it wasn't anything hard.

I ignored it and looked back out at the water.

I always came out here when I needed to do some thinking. It was me and Jacob's meeting place when we weren't allowed to see each other.

I felt my black hair start getting wetter and new the rain was getting heavy. I closed my eyes and smiled.

The rain felt good on my dark caramel colored skin. It cooled it down considerably.

I started thinking about what I was going to do. Finals were coming up and I wasn't prepared at all. My job is normal enough but we are getting more and more things in because schools almost out.

I sighed and felt my locket.

But most of all Jacob wasn't there. At all. Bella was right. It's been over a month with no sign of him at all.

I tried ignoring it but it was just tearing me up more and more on the inside.

I stopped and opened my eyes, staring dully at the water.

I wondered if he was even caring how this all affected me. The whole time I didn't even cry about it because I tried to pretend it wasn't happening.

I would close my eyes and pretend it was a bad dream. That's how I got by. Now it was getting worse.

A full month without a word from him? It was starting to affect me.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes, and pulled my knees to my chest.

I squeezed them shut, trying to hold the tears back, but they blended in with the pouring rain.

I opened them and let out a small sob. I looked at the water as my hands shook.

I put my head in my hands and sobbed again feeling like my heart was in my throat.

All the stress was really getting to me.

I sighed with a sniff and laughed some.

"This is sad," I said out loud.

I sighed before nodding.

'_I have to talk to someone about this. I need some answers,'_ I thought standing. I dusted the back of myself off until it was clean and headed for the car.

I got to it and found myself soaked to the bone. I started the car, turning the heat on full blast, before starting for the Cullen house.

When I got there I wanted to leave.

I parked in the front and walked up to the door.

My hood was up but it wasn't like it was gonna help. I was already wet. My bangs stuck to the sides of my face and forehead as I got to the door.

I didn't bother knocking. Although my scent would be messed up by the rain, someone would know I was here.

I stood there for a moment before the door opened. Esme looked at me confused

"Schyler?"

I nodded some.

"Yeah. I need to talk about something," I said. She blinked surprised.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet are hunting. And I think Edward is with Bella," she said.

Carlisle appeared next to her.

"Are you here to talk to them?" he asked smiling.

I shook my head.

"It's okay. Can I just talk to you two?" I asked. Esme smiled and let me in.

Esme's caramel colored hair was down around her shoulders and framed around her face. She had on a dark purple shirt was v-neck showing her silver necklace. She had on dark jeans and some purple flats to match.

I walked in and took my shoes off instantly and smiled looking at the house. It always made me feel welcome coming here.

I wasn't a vampire but I felt at home here anyways.

Esme walked in front of me looked me over.

I laughed nervously.

"I-I can explain I swear," I said as Carlisle stood next to her.

He had on a dark blue sweater and a scarf with some light colored dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Did you walk here?" he asked suspiciously. I blinked before shaking my head.

"Well no," I said honestly. Esme frowned at me and I sighed knowing I was going to get a lecture.

"Schyler were you in the forests?" Carlisle asked slowly.

I sighed looking away.

"I know," I said crossing my arms. Esme put a hand on her hip turning into the protective-mother-mode.

"We've told you about walking alone in the forest and different areas. It's dangerous. I'll grab you the extra clothes you brought here and you're going to change," she stated.

"But Mom-!"

"Schyler don't argue with Esme," Carlisle stated leading me to the couch.

"Is there a reason you were in the forests?" he asked curiously. I shook my head as Esme came back with two towels and some clothes.

She grabbed me gently and we appeared in the bathroom. She handed me my bag of clothes before shutting the door walking out.

I sighed softly putting the leather jacket and hat on the counter.

I changed into some black skinny jeans and a long sleeved white v-neck shirt. I put on my locket and some bracelets before drying my hair. It was curly at the ends and fell over my shoulders.

My bangs fell on the sides of my face and over my forehead.

I threw the towel in the hamper before going downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table on the bar stool. I put my jacket next to the phone and put my white golf hat on top of it.

My phone was set next to me and Esme walked to stand next to Carlisle who was cooking food.

Most likely for Bella.

"Are you going to stay with Bella for dinner?" Carlisle asked looking at me. I shook my head smiling slightly.

"No. I'm going to eat with Katie," I said with a small shrug. He nodded some before going back to cooking.

"You get sick easily Schyler. You should take it easy," Esme said. Carlisle nodded in agreement, glancing up at me.

"You're going to get sick again and then I'll have to take care of you for another week," he said. I nodded some.

"I know," I said quietly.

Esme stopped cutting potatoes and looked at me from across the table.

"Schyler what's bothering you?" she asked worriedly. I pulled on my sleeves so they covered my hands and bit my lip some.

"Oh well…it's nothing really," I said looking at the window that was letting the sun. I saw Esme's hand start sparkling before she glanced at Carlisle.

He blinked and looked at me.

"You can tell us Schyler," he said reassuringly.

"Where's Jacob at?" I asked quietly. I looked at both of them but their faces were controlled.

I sighed looking away and rubbed my forehead some.

"I know…I know you know where he is and you're just not telling me. But I want to know he's at least alright, you've got to understand that," I said looking at them again.

"He's at La Push still," Esme said reluctantly. I looked at her confused and Carlisle sighed putting the soup pot on the stove.

"We aren't suppose to tell her anything about them," Carlisle said looking at her. Esme frowned at him.

"She's hurting. I can't let her hurt like this," she said turning to his direction.

They both looked at me as I looked back and forth between them. Carlisle looked at Esme before looking back at me.

I knew a lie was coming.

"Schyler he's just-"

"I know…that Jacob isn't a loud to see me anymore," I started softly. Esme froze with her back to me and Carlisle stopped, putting his hands in the kitchen counter.

My hands were shaking in my lap as I spoke, looking at both of them.

"And I know that the pack is the one that told him not to see me. I heard that part myself," I continued. Esme didn't move and I watched my vision start to get blurry.

I looked down towards my hands and my bangs blocked my eyes.

Tears fell down my nose and cheeks as I spoke. The water hit my hands softly in droplets.

"But I don't understand why. I didn't do anything wrong so why did-? Why am I going through all of this pain again? I thought…I thought I was friends with all of them. So where did I mess up?" I asked as my voice broke.

"You haven't done any wrong Schyler," Esme said softly.

I grabbed my locket and held it tightly.

"I just want to hear from him. If this is the pain Bella had to go through then maybe she can understand. I…It's only been a month but I'm dying on the inside," I said looking at them.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder appearing next to me.

"It's alright Schyler. You will see him," he said gently. I put the heel of my hands over my eyes as wiped them off.

"I can't stand it anymore. Maybe I'm over reacting but…it's been so long without a word. And I don't even know why I'm not a loud to see him," I said quietly.

"I know dear, I know. It's just we aren't suppose to tell you what's been going on with the alliance between us. I wish I could. It hurts me to see you like this," Esme said softly.

I shook my head some and smiled.

"It's alright. I understand. I need to focus on my finals anyways," I said. I looked at them and smiled gently.

"At least I know he's alright. That's my main priority," I said relieved.

Esme and Carlisle glanced at each other.

"Schyler are you sure you're going to be alright?" Carlisle said, looking at me intensely. I nodded blinking.

"Well…yeah. I think so," I said, looking at my now calm hand. He nodded looking at my brown eyes.

"If you feel anything weird happening to you come straight to us," he instructed looking at Esme.

I nodded and blinked as my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Are you ready to go?" Katie asked excitedly.

I looked at the clock and saw it was ten thirty.

"Yeah. I'll be in Port Angeles in about an hour or two. Promise," I said with a smile.

"Okay! I'll meet you there!" she said before hanging up.

I sighed standing and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I have to go," I said, putting on my black leather jacket. I didn't want to tell them or anyone I was running away with Katie to Seattle for a while.

Esme smiled hugging me.

"Okay. Come back soon," she said holding my face. I nodded smiling at her and Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come over tomorrow for a while. Alice will get bored without you here," he said, rolling his eyes playfully.

I smiled happily, nodding, and walking towards the door, grabbing my car keys.

"Okay. I'll try," I said putting the white golf hat on my head. I tilted it some and waved at them.

"Bye," I called. Esme waved back at me with Carlisle.

"Be careful Schyler. We'll see you tomorrow alright?" Esme said as I walked out to the yard. I nodded.

"Yep."

I got in my car looking at the sky, not at all shocked to see how sunny it was right after a sad rain fall.

'_Maybe this Seattle trip will be worth it,'_ I thought smiling some.

* * *

_**Audience: *cheers loudly***_

_**Me: *nods smiling* I hope you enjoyed it! It's the beginning! It's pretty long I know….but I hope you don't complain about that!!!**_

_**Audience: *nods smiling***_

_**Me: Katie and Schyler are good friends now which I'm happy for! Tiara Mat and all of the other characters I created will be in the story. So if your fans of them they will be back! I hope you guys review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the faster I work for the story to get up!**_

_**Audience: *claps***_

_**Me: You guys can e-mail me or anything like that because I will be happy to answer! Thanks for reading the official chapter for Dying Blue Rose! Hope to hear from you! Join us again! *waves***_

_**Audience: BYE!!!!**_

_**Me: *dances grinning***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: *waves some* Hello all! Welcome back! Dying Blue Rose has surprisingly gotten feedback quickly! I'm happy for the little people that commented! It was enough for me!**_

_**Audience: *nods***_

_**Me:*grins* Now some of you asked me why Jacob is being so mean to our Schyler. The answer is I can't tell you! At least not yet! I hope you enjoy the next chapter though! I'm finishing them quickly!**_

_**Audience: *cheers loudly***_

_**Me: I do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters. That credit goes to Mrs. Myers and her wonderful ideas. So now we can start!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I went back home and packed my bag for the trip.

The toughest part was that I had to keep changing my decisions to throw off Alice's visions or she would know I was going. But I also had to make sure Edward didn't read my mind either.

It was hard running away and not letting vampires catch you. I don't know how Bella pulled it off!

I nodded stuffing bathroom stuff in my bag before running down the stairs quickly.

I left before Bella or Charlie got home and pulled up to the diner in forty-five minutes.

I walked into the diner and smiled at Katie's mom.

"Hey Sky. It's been a while. Katie's almost ready. I hope you guys are careful in Seattle. There's been reporting of killings there," she said.

I blinked and Katie smiled, stepping into my line of sight.

She had on some light skinny jeans on with a light purple low cut shirt. Her hair was down and over her shoulder and her hazzle eyes brightened seeing me.

"It's okay. I told her. She promised me she wouldn't say anything unless it's absolutely important. Like we're kidnapped or something," she said rolling her eyes.

I nodded and Katie grabbed my hand.

"Let's go! Let's go! We only have two days!" she said dragging me out.

I waved at Julie as we left.

"See you on Monday!" I yelled.

I got in the driver's side and Katie threw her purple bag in the back with my green one.

"Ready?" she asked excitedly. I nodded smiling at her and she grinned putting her seat-belt on.

"Let's go then!"

Less than three hours later we were driving the main street to Seattle. I smiled happily seeing the large buildings and Katie pulled out her phone.

"Okay Mom knows we're here. She gave me some money so we can get what we want! Where to first!?" she asked excitedly.

I looked at her and smiled.

"First, we check into a hotel," I said, pulling into the parking lot to the big building.

We parked and both walked in. We got to the front desk and the man smiled at us.

"You two need a room?" he asked.

Katie smiled at him.

I couldn't blame her. He was cute.

He was a little taller than me with brown shaggy hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ethan is it?" I asked looking at his name tag. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah," he said proudly.

I motioned to Katie.

"Me and my friend need a room to stay in for about three days," I said.

Ethan nodded, typing on his computer.

"Okay we have one room left with two beds, a bathroom and a pretty good view," he said looking at us.

Katie nodded and I shrugged.

"That works," I said.

"Okay. And names?" he asked looking at us.

"Schyler Young and Katie Olivo," Katie said for me. I nodded as he typed it in.

"Alright. I'll have someone get your bags. Just pulled your car to the front," he said smiling.

He gave Katie a key.

"Room 56 on the third floor," he said. She nodded and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"You check it out. I'll get the car," I said walking out.

After I pulled the car to the front I gave it to the man.

I walked into the lobby and took the elevator to the third floor. I got to our room and opened it to see Katie jumping on one of the beds.

"Dude look! Its huge!" she said giggling.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the room.

"It is big though," I commented going to the window.

I opened the door to the balcony and looked out with a whistle. Katie appeared next to me with a grin and walked out with me to lean over the edge.

"I want to meet a boyfriend while I'm here!" she claimed happily. I blinked at her and she smiled at me.

"Yeah! Three whole days. I can pull it off!" she said with a nod.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"I'm not helping," I said.

She shrugged and looked up at the sun.

"Well change so we can go shopping. It's too hot to wear what you're wearing," she said annoyed.

I looked at my black and white outfit and glared.

"Fine. Jeez," I grumbled walking back in the room.

I replaced my black skinny jeans with a jean skirt and replaced my shirt with a green t shirt that had a cool design.

I pulled out some green and white converses and put them on before grabbing my short sleeved jean jacket.

I braided my long black hair into a braid that fell over my shoulder and put a rubber band in it.

My bangs framed my face and I slipped on my locket.

Katie walked in a grinned.

"Okay now let's go!" she yelled, grabbing my wrist and running out.

* * *

_**Me: So chapter three!! Did you like it? I know it wasn't long but the next one is pretty lengthy!**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: Comment before you go to the next and throw in what you think will happen! See ya next time on…**_

_**Audience: Dying Blue Rose!**_

_**Me: *giggles waving***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Hello world!! It's good to be able to update so quickly but I think it's better this way.**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: So to get started faster, I do not own Twilight the series and/or the characters. All of that credit goes to Stephanie Myer!**_

_**Thankyoustart!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_March 9, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_So me and Katie have been in Seattle already for four days. She refuses to go home yet until I'm happy which is fine._

_I'm just afraid of how I'm gonna pay. And I don't mean the money part for the trip. I mean what I have to pay when I get back._

_Since I've left I've received many phone calls, which I've ignored. Apparently I've done something right out of this whole thing, because Alice hasn't been able to find me._

_Knock on wood._

_I've had fun though. For the first time in a month I was able to hang with my best friend and act like a complete idiot. I've been able to smile a little more and not think about my depression issue._

_It's until the days are over that I start crashing again. _

_I've tried not to cry. I keep telling Katie that's it's all good and that when we get home I'll be better. Even _**I**_ know that's a lie!_

_So now we're shopping and I'm bored. Again. This girl could shop forever if she had the money._

I was sitting in the dressing room, and looked up from my book. Katie came out wearing a purple outfit and she looked at me.

"So?"

"Cute," I replied.

She huffed and walked over, snatching the journal from my hands.

I knew she wouldn't go anything bad because she understood it was my relief. But still.

"You didn't even look Sky!" she said, narrowing her eyes.

I reached for my book and she moved a bit so I wouldn't get it. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose, and shut my eyes.

"Why are we still shopping? We have to go back soon. It's already been four days. When my family sees me again I'm gonna be grounded for like, I don't know, ever!" I said. I felt myself shaking my head, already hearing Alice flip out.

Katie crossed her arms.

"We're still here because you're still depressed. Well sorta. I admit, not as much! But still depressed," she said with a shrug.

I looked at her and she smiled hopefully.

"We can leave after this store," she said, raising her eyebrows.

I looked at her outfit and smiled.

"That really is cute," I said with a nod.

She grinned.

"Thank you!" she said, handing me my journal and walked into the dressing room.

I rolled my eyes and glanced out of the window. I saw that the sun was up high signaling mid day.

Katie came out, dressed normally and she shrugged.

"I don't want it," she said walking by me.

I watched her confused.

"Then why did-? Ugh! Never mind," I said standing and following her.

We got to the car and she smiled.

"Ready to leave the great Seattle?" she asked.

I nodded starting it and pulled out and onto the highway. We had already packed this morning.

"You know something," she started.

I looked at her so she knew I was listening and she went on.

"Ethan gave me his number the first day we got here," she said. I looked at her shocked and she nodded grinning.

"Yeah, yeah! Look!" she yelled, holding it up.

I glanced at it and then pulled out on the interstate.

"Dude! So I guess you got what you wanted!" I said smiling.

She nodded looking at the number on the paper.

"Yeah. I'm happy. I really liked him," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I hope so. You guys talked for about an hour every friggen time we walked by him," I said shaking my head.

Katie nodded with a smiled and looked out the window.

"So…what about you and Jake? How's that going?" she asked.

I didn't answer her at first and instead just drove.

"Not now," I said, touching my locket.

She looked at me, her hazzle eyes pure green.

"Then when!? You never talk about it! It's been a full month and you haven't said one word to me about it! I thought that this trip would make you feel better-"

"No it has!" I said looking at her.

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, and I sighed.

"It isn't just…something I can forget about when I shop. I mean, I can forget until the day is over and done with. Then it probes my mind again y'know. I can't seem to get away from it," I said shrugging.

She nodded and I sighed again.

"I guess I'm just tired of trying to figure it out. So I'll just stop worrying about it for now," I said looking at her with a smile.

She looked at me worriedly and I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I said.

After that it was quiet.

It was darker by the time we pulled into Port Angeles. Katie was asleep against the window and I was about to fall asleep.

"Geez. When I said I was tired from it all I meant it," I said, shifting so I was more awake.

I parked in front of Katie's house and shook her arm, shutting the car off.

"Katie. Wake up we're back," I said.

She jumped and her eyes snapped open.

"The flying pigs are leaving with my marshmallows!!!!" she screamed. I retracted my hand and stared wide eyed at her.

She breathed heavily and looked at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled. Katie giggled nervously and held her hands up with a shrug.

"The, um, flying pigs had my marshmallows," she stated.

I rolled my eyes opening my door.

"Yeah, I got that thanks," I said getting out.

She got out too and got her stuff from the back seat.

"Well that was fun right?" she asked looking at me. I nodded smiling.

"Defiantly. Thanks for taking me out. I haven't been the same person I am lately," I said with a shrug.

She grinned and hugged me tightly.

"It's fine. When you see Jacob you'll get better. He's the medicine you really need. No matter how much you don't want to admit it," she said to me.

I nodded hugging her and she ran up the steps.

"See you around! Make sure you turn your phone back on and be careful! It's dark already!" she said.

I nodded getting in.

"Alright," I said starting the car.

She waved at me as I drove off and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I went to Forks and didn't like the dreaded feeling I was getting.

"Man, I'm gonna get it from everyone. I don't even know where to start," I said helplessly.

So I went to the Cullen's house.

I pulled up and got out. I walked to the door and heard talking.

Bella was here too.

I opened it and everyone looked at me. Edward sighed gratefully when he saw me and Alice ran a hand down her face.

"Schyler!" Bella yelled, running at me.

She hugged me tightly before pulling away to look at my face.

"Are you okay?! Where were you!? I was so worried!"

I shook my head smiling some.

"I'm fine. I just left for a while," I said, looking at all of them.

Alice looked me up and down.

"What are you wearing?" she asked smiling.

I looked at myself and shrugged.

It was a blue jacket over a green tank top and then some ripped jeans with some green and blue Nikes.

"It's uh new," I said quietly.

Edward frowned at me.

"You shouldn't have left like that. No one knew where you were. And you were blocking off everything. What if you would have gotten hurt?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I looked to the side.

"I went to Seattle. Katie and I did. We wanted some time to just get things off of our minds. So we left. I didn't tell anyone on purpose. I knew you wouldn't let me go because it was the big city and the killings have been happening down there," I explained.

Bella nodded, crossing her arms.

"You're right. It's too dangerous to do that. Do **not** do it again," she said, narrowing her eyes.

I glared at her and Emmett sighed, walking up to me.

"Well she's back and fine. It's not like she lost a leg on her way back. Stop picking on our little Schyler," he said, ruffling my black hair.

I rolled my eyes fixing my hair and Alice hugged me.

"I'm just glad you're safe," she said pulling away. She winked at me with a small smile.

"I love your outfit. I want to see the rest of them," she said quietly before walking back to stand with Jasper.

Jasper nodded at me and Rosalie shrugged.

"At least she's not dead," she said walking off.

I saluted at her.

"Thanks Rose. So um where's-?"

"Oh they're coming," Edward said crossing his arms.

I groaned and looked behind me as the door opened revealing Esme and Carlisle.

"Schyler!" Esme breathed relieved.

She ran over and held me to her tightly. Carlisle came in and hugged me also before looking at me.

"I don't know what you were thinking but you scared us greatly," he said sternly.

That's when I started to feel bad.

Esme pulled back holding my face in her hands and I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

Esme smiled some and hugged me again.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said. Carlisle seemed to relax tenfold and looked at all of his children.

"Did you already yell at her?" he asked.

Edward nodded.

"The instant she walked in," he said smirking.

Esme pulled away from me and frowned.

"Well I hope you didn't yell too bad. She left because of all the stress. She is the youngest and most fragile out of all of you. You need to start taking care of her and try and help her through her struggles. Running from things you can't handle is a common and wise things to do. Just because she's afraid to face something doesn't make it wrong," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

'_She's right. I run but I…I just can't deal with it by myself,'_ I thought, looking down.

I shook my head and looked at the clock.

"Look it's getting late and I need to get home," I said sighing.

I was exhausted. I'd deal with this crap later.

When I got to my car I sat there for a moment before nodding sternly.

"I know what I'm doing," I said heading for La Push.

* * *

_**Me: Oh yeah! Schyler is back in Forks!**_

_**Audience: *whoops***_

_**Me: Yep Schyler is back but it seems as though her problems have only gotten worse. Is that true? Of course! I had some suggestions into putting the Cullen family back in so I did that for those wonderful e-mails! *giggles* In the next chapter I promise you there is Jacob Black!!!**_

_**Audience: *cheer and squeal***_

_**Me:*laughs* Yeah, yeah! Jacob and the gang are back in the next chapter and we will be seeing them a lot for the next few chapters actually! Now, I know he hasn't been in it much but we get to see a little of the whole pack in the next chapter! So be sure to review and we'll get back to you soon! Bye!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**ME: *smiles with tears* Aw! I love you guys! I was so happy about my reviews I decided to update early!**_

_**Audience: YAY!!!**_

_**Me: I do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters. All of that credit goes to the lovely Mrs. Myers. **_

_**Audience: *claps***_

_**Me: *sniffs waving***_

_**

* * *

**_

I parked at Billy's house and got out. It was dark and late but I knew they were still awake.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Billy opened it and blinked.

"Schyler?" he asked.

I nodded and crossed my arms with a shaky sigh.

"Billy please….Where's Jacob?" I asked.

Billy stared at me with a struggled expression before looking behind me. I turned around and saw the pack walking towards the forest.

I glared before taking off.

"Schyler! Wait!"

I walked up and Sam turned around including the rest of the group.

Paul grinned.

"It's Sky. You've been missing for like three days. We looked everywhere for you," he said.

Sam glared at him but he seemed to ignore it. Embry looked at me and Quil sighed.

"Sky, I think you should-"

"Where…is…Jacob?" I growled lowly.

They all blinked at me surprised.

"Schyler are you okay?" Embry asked, touching my shoulder.

I exhaled noisily and looked at him.

"Why is everyone asking me that!? And why did you forbid Jacob from seeing me Sam!? I know it was you so don't you lie to me!" I shouted.

Jared looked at me concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Embry nodded and I put my hands in my hair.

"No damnit! I'm not okay! I'm losing my mind! I was included in everything and now I'm being left out of everything! Don't ask me again or as swear I'll hurt you!"

Sam frowned.

"It has to do with the fact you're friends with the vampires," he said.

I blinked before glaring.

"What does that have to do with Jacob and I being together?" I snapped.

Paul looked at me seriously.

"Schyler you can't be with both," he said.

"Shut up! I'm not with both! I'm with Jacob!" I yelled startling them. Wind blew, moving my hair, but I ignored it, thinking it was just wind. I heard water as if it were right under me but that was impossible.

I ran my fingers through my hair, getting more stressed out.

"I don't even…Why? I have no connection like Bella does. I don't want to change. I don't know half or mainly anything she knows. I want to be with Jacob. Why can't I have that? What changed?" I asked, looking at them.

Sam glanced at all of them and Embry yelled out.

"It was all Jacob's fault! He told us all what he was doing Schyler! He kept saying you weren't safe! So he's been avoiding you for the past month!" he exclaimed.

They all glared at him.

"Embry!"

"Well I'm sorry! He's hurting her and it's driving me crazy! "

Paul sighed shaking his head.

I stared at the ground in shock before looking at them.

"Are you…serious?" I asked breathlessly.

They nodded and I frowned.

"Where is he?" I asked. Paul touched my shoulders.

"I have an idea of who might know," he said smirking.

"Paul," Sam warned.

Paul looked at him before shrugging.

"I think Seth will be a great thing for her. If I'm right…this will help both of them," he said pulling me away by my hand.

Paul. He was so attached to me now. Every time I came over he would kidnap me and then we would hang out until Jacob came and got me.

He was a close friend of mine.

We appeared at a door and Paul banged on it. I recognized it as Harry Clearwater's house.

"Paul what are we-?"

The door opened and I blinked.

A boy. Obviously a part of the pack.

He had russet skin like the rest of the pack and shiny black hair that went to about his shoulders. That was new. I could see he had muscle under the gray shirt he wore, and he looked my age or a year younger.

"Do you have to break the door down?" he asked before glancing at me.

He stopped and stared at me. An intense heat erupted inside of me that I couldn't understand. It was so strange. But the more I looked into his eyes, the more the heat built up.

The boy kept staring at me.

"Who's-?"

"Schyler," Paul cut in.

Paul looked at me before looking at the boy. I looked at Paul weirdly as he stared at the other kid.

"I knew it," he mumbled. The boy tore his eyes from me and looked at Paul.

"The one Jacob is with?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Paul nodded and then looked at me.

"This is Seth Clearwater. Harry's son," he stated.

I nodded and looked at Paul confused.

"He'll help you find Jacob," Paul said. Seth looked at Paul.

"Paul how did you know I'd-?"

"Because Jacob thought he was and he isn't. I thought I was and I wasn't. So it has to be you. Go straighten things out," he said before walking off.

I looked at Seth and he smiled at me.

"I'm Seth," he said, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand and stared at him for a moment. There was something about him that I liked.

Seth let go and sighed, walking out with me.

"I'll take you to him. He needs to see you. So that you can understand correctly," he said, leading me towards the forest.

I followed him quickly and we walked over branches and other things.

"Before anything bad happeneds, don't let Jacob get to you. He's just trying to protect what he has left. He thinks he's already lost Bella, Schyler. So if you're out of his life then maybe you'll be safe," he explained.

I nodded and we arrived at a clearing.

I saw Jacob sitting on a tree stump, just staring out at the view he had. He was bare chested and had on some shorts and tennis shoes.

I stopped, just looking at him and felt Seth push me forward. I looked at him and he smiled before backing up.

I hesitated but walked up slowly behind Jacob.

Jacob must have really been out of it because he didn't even smell me coming.

I was standing behind him and shook my head confused.

He was avoiding me for my safety. I told him so many times that I was safe already and he still wanted to separate us.

But something about that explanation didn't sound correct.

"Jacob?" I said quietly, after I found my voice.

Jacob stood up quickly and looked at me. Shock was on his face as he stared at me.

I stared at him, lost for words.

"Why would you...? I can't even start to…You hurt me," I said finally.

I grabbed my locket and held it up.

"Do you see this?" I asked. Jacob looked to the side.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

I ignored the fact that I haven't heard his voice in a month and continued.

"You gave me this," I said, causing him to nod.

I laughed some and looked at him curiously.

"I gave you something fragile in return Jake. You know how fragile it is, and you've been hurting it without even knowing," I said.

Jacob's brown eyes looked into mine and he sighed.

"Schyler it's to keep you safe. You don't understand how-"

"Then make me understand! I'm begging you!" I said stepping closer to him. My hair blew a bit even though there was no wind that time. I ignored it, my anger controlling me.

Jacob on the other hand was a bit off when it happened.

"What is going on? What am I missing?" I asked desperately.

He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Schyler, I'm afraid that if you're with me and then friends with the Cullens you'll be caught up in the war we're gonna be in," he stated looking at me.

I glared.

"You're so stupid. I'm with you to be with you. I don't even think anything of the treaty and neither do you. There isn't even a point for the war," I said.

Jacob looked at me with annoyance. I got that look often from him when we had arguments. I stared at him and analyzed his face before blinking.

"You're lying," I stated.

Jacob got a defensive look and I nodded, stepping closer to him.

"You're lying to me!" I repeated.

Jacob put his hands in his hair.

"Sky, I'm sorry," he said softly.

I blinked confused.

"Why?" I asked.

Jacob looked at me and sighed closing his eyes.

"We aren't…You aren't my imprint," he said looking at me.

I stared at him confused.

Why would he say something like that? He…made me believe the whole time we were together that we were connected, and we weren't.

"You lied about imprinting on me?" I asked.

Jacob to a step towards me causing me to flinch.

"No! No, no I didn't lie to you! I thought I was! It felt like I was! Then Paul said that he was and that's when the whole confusion started within the pack!" he said quickly.

I gasped.

"Paul's imprinted on me!?" I yelled.

"No! He isn't either! We don't know who is! Everyone is so unsure!" Jacob yelled.

I sighed, putting a hand on my forehead, before I looked at him.

"So you're saying…we shouldn't be together because you aren't imprinted on me," I said. Jacob looked at me.

"No. I'm not-"

"Yes you are. That's why you avoided me," I said softly.

Then I smiled, looking at the ground.

"But it's okay. I knew you were imprinted to Bella," I said grabbing my arm.

Jacob stared at me.

"How do you know that?" he asked slowly.

I smiled, looking at him.

"Because I know you. It's obvious. When you weren't a loud to see Bella you were driving yourself crazy," I said softly.

I looked at the locket around my neck and took it off.

I walked up to Jacob and held his hot hand.

"I think…it's better this way. Give it to the person you really care about," I said, putting the locket in his hand.

Jacob stared at me and I was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Sky, it doesn't change anything," he said gripping my hand tightly.

I shook my head with a small shrug.

"I don't know what to say. Maybe if we're apart, we can have real time to think," I said. He shook his head.

I let his hand go and backed up some.

"Jacob please. This will help. I can find someone and you'll find someone. I'll still come and visit you. Like old times. We can stop avoiding each other now though. Our relationship was horrible for everyone Jake. I was in unexplainable pain and did reckless things. You were miserable in your thoughts and blocked yourself from everyone. It's better."

I put my hand in my hair before putting back down, going silent.

Jacob stared at me before gripping the locket. He shut his eyes painfully and I suddenly felt empty.

"I'll, um, see you around," I said, not knowing what else to do.

I bit my lip, as he didn't answer and closed my eyes, turning around. Doing this was killing me. I could feel myself in already worse condition. I mean, talk about a bad break up. This was a horrible one.

"Schyler," a soft voice said from behind us.

I looked behind me and Seth was standing there, looking as sad as I felt.

"It's really late now. It's getting cold too. I'll take you away from here," he stated, holding out his hand.

I stared at his hand and nodded, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Yes. P-…Please," I whispered, walking towards him.

He looked at Jacob.

"I promise. I'll…take care of her," Seth said looking at him. Jacob nodded, looking at me, but I refused to make contact.

Seth gripped my hand before walking with me through the forest.

* * *

_**Me: *guards face as books are thrown* Please don't hit me!!! I warned you guys Schyler was in a pickle!**_

_**Audience: *boos***_

_**Me: *sighs with a small sad shrug* Well, please review. If you like or hate. It's okay to tell me! I won't cry….maybe…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: *plays with fingernails* This is sorta sad. It involves mainly Seth. He's going to play a big role for a while! No complaining!**_

_**Audience: *grumbles***_

_**Me: *smiles at camera* I, Niomi Young, do not own Twilight the series and/or the characters in any way, shape or form. All of that credit goes to Mrs. Myers and her ideas.**_

_**

* * *

**_The walk was silent and for me…unbearable.

I didn't have anything else to think about so I burst into tears, crying my feelings to Seth. He listened and soothed me like he'd known me for years.

I sniffed some and looked at Seth.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry in front of you," I said with a small laugh.

He looked at me and let go of my hand, putting his in his pockets. I had to stop myself from reaching out to grab it again. I blinked surprised at myself before looking at him as he started speaking.

"It's…okay. I can tell how much it must hurt you," he said, looking at me with concerned brown eyes.

I nodded, gripping the side of my arm.

"Yeah. This whole time I thought Jacob and I had something," I said, shaking my head.

Seth sighed looking away.

"Well I think you two still do. Considering how much he's hurting too. He must have not explained the whole thing about imprinting," he said smiling at me.

I blinked at him and looked down.

"No. He just said we were connected. Like when I was gone…it was like his other half was missing. Was that lie?" I asked, putting my fingers over my mouth.

We appeared at my car and Seth opened the door for me.

"Get in," he said.

I did, still thinking about my own problems.

We started off towards my house and I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I forgot how late it was. It was almost one in the morning. To make things worse, I had been missing for three days and Charlie didn't even know I was home yet.

That's when I found my teeth chattering and my fingers blue. It was freezing! But I was so distracted I didn't even realize it until now.

'_I'll just hide it from Seth. He's done so much already,'_ I thought glancing over at the teen next to me.

"Do you want me to explain what the whole imprinting thing is?" Seth asked, snapping me out of my trance.

I nodded, puffing on my fingers.

"S-Sure," I said smiling.

Seth glanced at me before looking at me worriedly.

"Your lips are blue Schyler," he stated.

"Sky," I mumbled.

Seth looked at me confused and I pulled my knees to my chest.

"My name…it's Sky. Well to most p-…people," I stuttered.

Seth looked at me and then smiled.

"You know I'm a werewolf," he said. I blinked before I realized it.

"108 degrees all the time," I breathed.

Seth smiled and then pulled me to him. I felt his warmth and sighed, feeling myself become unfrozen.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and closed my eyes. Seth put his arm over my shoulder and drove with one hand, trying to keep a steady pace.

"I'm freezing," I said.

I sighed, feeling my fingers again, and looked up at Seth.

"Um…I don't..know you to well. And I'm sorry you had to witness that and then turn around and drive my freezing ass home," I explained.

Seth shook his head, still looking at the dark road.

"It's fine. I'll explain imprinting," he said.

I nodded and sat up to listen to him.

"Imprinting occurs when a werewolf finds their soul mate. The moment the werewolf sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It's as if your being pulled toward that person, and when you see them…you get a glowing heat in you," he said thinking about it.

I nodded and looked at him.

"Who have you imprinted with?" I asked. Seth glanced at me before looking forward.

"T-That's the thing. When you imprint you have every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate," he said.

I nodded and crossed my arms. He didn't quite answer my question.

"So Jacob wasn't really sure if he was imprinted on me. Just because of the fact that we really like each other, he assumed it was me," I said in understanding.

Seth nodded quickly.

"Right well imprinting is involuntary! I mean, it happeneds randomly. We can't chose who we imprint on even if they cause serious issues between the pack. It could even happen to a werewolf and a baby," he said as an example.

I looked at him startled and he rolled his eyes.

"They wouldn't have a romantic relationship. It would be more like…a brotherly one. There are actually three stages of imprinting. First is if the person is young, then the werewolf will act as a older sibling. Second is if the imprinted is not wanting a romantic relationship, for an amazing reason, then the imprint can become a very close protective friend," he said with a nod.

I looked at him, feeling like he was implying something that I wasn't quite understanding. Lately though that had been happening a lot!

"And the last one?" I asked.

Seth looked at me before looking to the side.

"That's, uh, if the person is their age or old enough, then they can get into a romantic relationship," he said.

I nodded slowly, looking forward.

"I see," I said, comprehending everything Seth had just said.

We pulled up to Charlie's house and I shook my head.

"Thanks for…well everything. If it wasn't for you…I wouldn't have found out the truth," I said getting out.

He got out too and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, walking backwards towards the forest.

I started towards the house but stopped, turning around.

"Seth," I called.

Seth stopped ad turned to me quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning. I shook my head.

"Oh no! I'm fine! Well in a sense of speaking I'm okay-! Ugh!"

I shrugged some, holding the house key in my hand.

"I…was just wondering. I don't know why I'm asking…but can I stay with you tomorrow? P…Please?" I asked.

Seth nodded with a small smile, causing his hair to move some.

"Absolutely. As I told him…I'll take care of you," he said gently.

I pulled my hair behind my ear with a grateful smile.

He looked at the window before looking at me.

"I'll…meet you tomorrow. Where ever you are," he stated before jogging off.

I nodded, watching him, before going into the house.

'_For some reason…he makes me feel a little better about having just broken up with Jacob,'_ I thought.

"Schyler!"

Then I grew sad.

'_But now he's gone,'_ I thought looking at Charlie and Bella.

* * *

_**Me: Sad face!!!**_

_**Audience: *sighs sadly***_

_**Me: *smiles some* But it's okay! Review and tell me what you think and feel! Our Schyler is very strong! We know this! Right?! She'll get through this break up! Right?!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: Well!! I got a lot of um…reviews! Yeah that's the word!**_

_**Audience: *laughs***_

_**Me: *smiles* It's interesting to see what you guys feel. Thanks for sharing and thank you for even reading this story. I do not own Twilight and/or the series in any way shape or form. That credit goes to Mrs. Myers and her ideas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was grounded, that meant I had to be babysat by Billy and Sam on reservation. Great right? Wrong! This only got ten times worse!

"That doesn't make sense!" I shouted as Charlie walked around, getting ready for work.

Charlie looked at me.

"I thought you liked going there. With Jacob and all," he said shrugging.

I stopped and looked down.

"Well…I did," I said quietly.

Charlie looked at me.

"Are you…okay?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at him.

"I don't understand why we don't have school this week. It's stupid," I snapped annoyed.

Bella walked down the stairs and looked at me.

"It's spring break Schyler. You forgot," she stated.

I huffed and walked up the steps.

"Whatever," I said.

Charlie looked up at the staircase.

"Billy will be here in twenty minutes! Get your stuff ready for La Push!" he hollered before I shut the door.

I grumbled and grabbed my green messenger bag and put stuff in it. I grabbed my car keys and phone and went to my window.

I glanced out and saw something in the trees. I looked again but it was gone. I narrowed my eyes confused before going back to my bed. I looked around with a yawn.

I didn't get to sleep until late because I was crying. It was until I cried so hard that I got a pounding headache that I finally slept.

I grabbed my journal and put it in my bag before putting my bag on my side. I pulled on my white tennis shoes and made it so the bottom of my light pants covered the tops. I zipped my brown jacket over my long sleeved brown shirt. It was plain but fit me well and it was low cut.

I heard a honk and sighed, walking down the stairs.

I got to the door and looked at Bella.

"I'm going to Jessica's. Charlie said he was going to pick you up late because he has to stay out for a while," she said with her arms crossed.

I nodded and started out the door.

"Okay see ya-"

"Schyler I heard you crying…," she cut in. I stopped, my back still to her. My eyes held astonishment. I was surprised. I had been so quiet. I made sure I was.

"…and your locket it gone," she continued softly.

I nodded again, my black hair covering my face.

"We…aren't together anymore," I said quietly.

Bella stood up straight and I left, heading to Billy's truck that, thankfully, didn't have Jacob in it.

"Hey Schyler. Sorry you have to stay with me in La Push. But I'll go easy on you," he said with a small smile.

I nodded smiling as he pulled away and ignored Bella out of my mirror.

"I'm just bummed that I can't go anywhere," I said. Billy nodded with a small chuckle.

"Yeah. Well at least you can see the others. Since you're with us all week. And reservation is a big place," he said with a shrug.

I nodded again and looked out of the window.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

* * *

I walked out of Billy's house towards the beach.

"See ya Billy," I said, walking down the walkway.

Billy waved some at me, wheeling through the house, and I walked with my hands in my pants pockets.

It was actually a bit sunny today too. It's because spring was here more.

I left my brown jacket at the house so I had on my brown, long sleeved, form fitting shirt.

My looped my hair behind my ear as I walked past rocks and saw sand touch my feet. I smiled and walked some more.

I remembered the day I walked down the beach on my birthday with Jacob. It was nice that day too.

My smile grew sad and I sighed.

"My god," I said, shaking my head.

'_Stop thinking about him!'_ I thought annoyed.

I had walked a long ways before I stopped and sat down with a plop.

My hair blew around me as I took my shoes and socks off. My mocha colored feet dipped into the waves that came on shore and shut my eyes. It was like the water became a part of me. It never went too high, and stayed close enough to me to relax my mind.

I leaned back on my hands, trying to clear my head.

After a while I heard something. I opened my brown eyes and looked surprised to see Seth. The water retracted from my feet like a switch turned it off.

Seth smiled at me, pulling on the short sleeved button up plaid shirt.

"I didn't know you were here," he said, moving his black hair.

He had on some jeans and was bare foot with his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest and stomach.

I saw he had on a necklace that stopped in the middle of his chest. It was on a simple brown leather string but the carving was amazing to look at.

There were black beads on either side and then a silver bead in the middle. Then there was what looked like a tooth on both sides of the wolf head carving in the middle. The wolf's eyes were bright brown causing them to stand out the most.

Seth sat down next to me and I blinked out of my state of staring.

"Why are you out here?" I asked curiously.

Seth looked at me and shrugged.

"I…don't know," he said, looking out at the water.

I smiled a bit.

"You don't know? You look like you just came from somewhere. You don't even have your shirt buttoned up," I said, pointing at him.

He looked at me and smiled some.

"Yeah. I was just in the forest with my sister. Then I was pulled here," he said.

I nodded in understanding.

"I see," I said.

Seth looked at me with curiosity written on his face.

"What are _you_ doing all the way out here by yourself?" he asked. I shrugged and looked down, remembering why I did come here.

"I was just…lonely I guess. So I thought if I came here and thought about the old times I would feel better," I said honestly.

I sighed, laying back so I was staring up at the sky.

"A stupid idea. I just feel better when I'm next to water. Even though I hate it with passion. Lately something about it makes me feel better. That's sad," I said with a small humorless chuckle.

Seth came into view, hovering over my form, and he smiled down at me.

"Do you wanna go for a walk? Maybe just walking will make you feel better. Like water," he said. I looked at him for a while.

"Really?" I asked seeing he was serious.

"Yeah," he said, buttoning the first three buttons to his shirt.

I could still see most of his chest and his necklace but he didn't really seem to care. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I hesitated and looked at him skeptically.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, smirking some.

He shrugged smiling.

"To take care of you. That means keeping you happy and healthy," he said.

I put my hand in his and he pulled me up easily.

My smirk turned into a smile.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

He stared at me before smiling again.

"Because it will make _me_ feel better too," he said before walking off.

I stared before grabbing my shoes and following him.

* * *

_**Me: *grins* What do you all think of Seth? *blushes* I love him! He was my favorite character of the entire series! I love him in the book! He's so cute and gentle! I have no information about him in the movies and I know nothing in the movies, but I hope that it isn't someone bad. *whines***_

_**Audience: AW!**_

_**Me: *smiles instantly* So review! I know a lot of you are pretty ticked about Jacob and Schyler's break up but she needs a person to help her through this! Seth to the rescue!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: *giggles* Okay so to start off I have a funny. When I was updating for my wonderful fans and newcomers, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter 8 story! So then I thought, how funny would it have been if you guys started reading this and it was a whole other story!? Ah yeah…funny.**_

_**Audience: *blinks in silence***_

_**Me: *clears throat before smiling quickly* Anyways! We are on chapter 8 already for Dying Blue Rose! I've gotten bunches and bunches of support for the series and I can't even begin to say how grateful I am!**_

_**Audience: *Aw's***_

_**Me: *smiles* I know I don't reply to every single review and e-mail I get. I'm really sorry too. I do appreciate it though! I'm not one of those rude I'm-too-good-for-you-to-reply-to-what-you-just-sent type of writers! I love my fans! Dearly!**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: Okay! Well I, Niomi, do not own Twilight the series and/or the characters. Those solely belong to Mrs. Myers and her wonderful ideas that created the world of Twilight. Thank you! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_March 23, 2006_

_Two weeks. Two weeks since Jacob and I have broken up and two weeks since Seth and I have hung out together._

_I really loved Seth. When I was away from him I was sad yes, but when he was there I could think straight. I could smile too._

_I never wanted him away because it made me feel empty. But since we went to separate schools that was hard to avoid. Seth has a way to get my mind off of things easily. Not just by his looks, but by simply saying something wonderful._

_Everyone is worried about me of course because I'm sad all of the time but I ignore them. All of them._

_The weird things that have been happening are creeping me out. I get angry quicker and wind starts blowing. When I was in the pool at school (ha-ha rhyme!), the water moved with my movements. Even when I was out of the water._

_Also, Seth. When he is close I'll know it. When he is gone, I'll feel it. When he's sad or angry, I'll feel it from miles away. He said it was the other way around. _

_Weird…huh?_

_

* * *

_

"So your sister is a werewolf too?" I asked, trying to make sure I understood everything.

Seth nodded, next to me.

"Yep," he said smirking at me. I nodded, tossing another grape at him. I giggled as he caught it in his mouth again.

"But I thought they were all males," I said smiling.

I threw another purple grape and he ate it.

"So did we," he said with a light laugh.

I smiled at his laugh before nodding.

"Alright, alright. So there can be girls too. That just shows girls are pretty strong," I said. He looked at me skeptically.

"Not likely," he said, taking a grape from me. His plaid gray shirt was blowing in the wind every time he moved. He had on some jeans and his hair was its usual shaggy black and beautiful.

I laughed at him with a playful expression.

"Oh really?" I asked. He nodded and I threw a grape at him, causing him to laugh.

I had on a green long sleeved shirt and a green hoodie. I pulled on some jeans before I left and grabbed my normal green and white sneakers.

I was sitting with my feet over the edge of the cliff we were on. It wasn't the one meant for cliff diving, but it was still kinda high.

Seth sat beside me with one leg over the edge while the other was pulled up.

We had bought the grapes and then came here. We were talking about anything and everything that kept my mind off of Jacob.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy.

"Schyler?"

I blinked and looked at Seth.

"Hm?" I asked quietly.

He pointed at my face.

"You're…crying," he said frowning some.

I touched my face and brought it down to look at.

"Oh…I am," I said a bit surprised. I put the bowl on the other side of me so that I wouldn't drop it as I inspected my hand. More droplets fell and I knew I was crying.

I laughed some and wiped my face with my sleeves.

"I thought I was done crying," I said smiling.

I kept my arm sleeve over my eyes and I sat there. Seth stared at me scooting closer. I felt his body heat as if it were my own.

"I'm sorry Seth. I'm really hurting though," I said with a smile.

Tears fell down my cheeks as my hid my eyes behind my arm.

"And I don't want to hurt. But I do. I hurt a lot. I hate not having him anymore. I feel so empty. Abandoned almost even though I'm the one that ended it," I said with a small sob.

Seth put his arms around me and pulled me in his lap. I put my face in his shoulder and held him tightly. I think he was surprised by his own movements but I didn't care. He was my perfect comfort.

"I thought I wasn't connected to him. So…why does it feel like half of my heart is missing?" I cried.

Seth stroked the back of my haired gently.

"It's because even though you aren't connected you were in love. You still are. Both of you. So it's like the other half of your heart is gone…causing you more pain," he said softly.

I cried and cried until my head hurt. I just sat there with him, listening to his heart and feeling his hand run through my long hair.

Seth nodded as if he were talking to someone and pulled me back.

"Schyler. I'm going now," he said setting me down. I grabbed his arms on reflex, surprising him.

"Y-You're coming back right? You're going to come back to get me?" I asked quickly. He nodded, touching the side of my face with this warm hand so I would let go.

"I will. Just call for me," he said before standing.

I sat there, staring at the waves before I smelt something familiar.

Forest and spice.

I stood up and turned around slowly to see Jacob.

"Jacob," I said softly.

* * *

_**Me: *gasps* Jacob?!**_

_**Audience: *looks at each other* Oooooh!**_

_**Me: *smiles at you* Oh my gosh! What do you think will happen? What do you hope will happen? Review and answer those questions so I can have ideas for the next chapter okay?! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: Yeah! We've got chapter 9 done! Are you ready!!!?!?!?**_

_**Audience: *cheers and screams***_

_**Me: Alright! I don't own Twilight the series and/or its characters! All of that credit goes to Mrs. Myers.**_

Jacob had on some jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked horrible. Well not physically. Physically he looked…well let's just be blunt. He looked hot. But his eyes held heavy sadness and regret.

"Schyler…I just…I needed to talk you. See you," he said. I nodded my head with a small _*cough*defeated*cough*_ shrug.

"It's alright. What's up?" I asked, making my voice happier than I felt.

He came towards me and I couldn't move.

"You don't understand. You didn't let me explain **anything** the night you left," he said. My smile faded and I looked up at him.

"What are you-?"

"You went missing for three days. I looked for you everywhere but I couldn't sense you. All I kept doing was circling back to Bella, which just frustrated me. That's when I found out-"

"You weren't imprinted on me," I said with recognition.

He looked at me desperately.

"Schyler, the imprint thing means nothing to me," he said, grabbing both of my upper arms.

I nodded, my gaze wavering some.

"Yes it does or you wouldn't have avoided me," I said.

He frowned.

"I avoided you because I didn't want to hurt you," he said. I glared at him annoyed now.

"And that didn't hurt me?" I asked calmly. He sighed.

"Look you shouldn't be around me anyways," Jacob said, continuing to hold my arms. I stared at him in amazement.

"But isn't it my choice for that!? You never let me choose! That's why I left! Even when I had no idea where you were I still had no choice but to be in pain!" I said.

I felt a drop of rain and grew even more irritated. Wind blew around me quickly in a spiral, rustling out clothes and my hair.

Jacob nodded and he looked down at me.

"Breathe," he instructed.

I refused to calm down and he rubbed my arms some.

"Breathe. Just calm yourself," he said softly.

I exhaled deeply, slowing my heart rate. The wind stopped and there were no more drops.

I looked down.

"If I shouldn't be near you, why are we having this conversation?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure you knew why," he said letting me go.

I nodded, the waves getting louder for some reason.

"I _do_ understand Jacob," I said, looking at him with a smile. He stared at me and I shrugged out of his hands.

"I still think…being friends will be better. I don't think anything you say will change my mind at this point," I said gently.

I nodded as if convincing myself. I turned to go but Jacob touched my shoulder.

"I won't say anything just…let me try," he whispered. I turned to him and felt his lips on mine. It wasn't deep or full of raw love.

It was sweet and careful. Like the first time we kissed. And it wasn't full of raw love…it was just pure love. It was full of all kinds of emotions that made my knees weak.

I wanted so badly to throw myself at him but I couldn't. Inside I was having a battle. I put my hand up and it hovered above his neck so I wasn't actually touching him as I kissed him back, trying to get him to know what I was thinking.

We pulled back finally and stared up at him for a long time.

I felt awful for some reason. About everything. It was **my** fault I broke up with Jacob. Now I was paying the price.

"I…"

I trailed off shaking my head staring into his eyes.

Jacob wasn't pushing me to do anything. This was all my decision and I knew it. I just didn't want to chose to be with him or not. If I was with him again, would we have more problems? Would it all start over again like a vicious cycle, never to be broken?

I walked away from him but I didn't get far. I heard Jacob behind me still.

"S-Seth," I said so quietly, I barely heard my own voice.

But in less than three seconds, Seth was next to me. He looked at me sadly before looking at Jacob. Jacob stared at him before frowning.

"It's you!?" he yelled. I jumped at his sudden outburst and Seth pulled me behind him.

Jacob glared at him and took some steps forward.

"Jacob stop," Seth said, holding a hand out to stop him from coming closer.

I stood next to Seth confused and looking at them worriedly.

"How could you do this to me?! She had a fair choice and you took it away," Jacob said, stepping towards Seth.

Seth frowned at Jacob.

"You broke her heart Jake," he stated. I watched, helplessly as they glared each other down.

"That gives you no right to-!"

"It's uncontrollable! You know that! I can't choose who it is!" Seth snapped, glaring at him.

Jacob clenched his fists and I ran in between them. I held my hands out and looked at them warily.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I said, looking at Jacob.

Jacob pointed to Seth.

"Seth! You're gonna pay," he yelled.

I glared at him and Seth shook his head, as if trying to get thoughts out of his head.

"I already am! You think I don't suffer everyday with her!? Being with something I can't have?! That I will never get a chance to have!" he shouted, causing me to jump.

"You, suffer because of me?" I asked.

Seth shook his head still looking at Jacob.

"No! It isn't you Schyler. It's…" He trailed off looking at me and Jacob shook his head.

"You didn't even tell her? That's unbelievable," Jacob yelled.

"I had to make sure it was true!"

"Well it is. I can smell it all over you," Jacob said with a frown.

I looked at him confused and Seth looked away from us. I looked back at Seth again.

"What? What didn't you all tell me now?" I said quickly.

Seth looked at me and Jacob clenched his fists, something in his hand.

"Tell her," he growled out.

Seth looked at my eyes and didn't look away at all. I stared at him curiously and he put his lips together.

"I…I'm the real one….I'm the one that really imprinted on you."

I stared at him and looked at Jacob. By how angry Jacob was, I think he was right.

"Holy shit," I breathed.

_**Me: *covers mouth*Language Schyler! I did **_not_** see that coming!**_

_**Audience: *giggles***_

_**Me: *nods slowly and turns to you* Creepy! Anyways how did you like the ending? I hope you liked it. Review so you can find out what happeneds next.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: *looks to the side* Uhh…**_

_**Audience:…**_

_**Me: I don't own Twilight the series and/or its characters. All of that belongs solely to Mrs. Myers and her great ideas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I looked at Seth and shook my head confused.

"That's why….I…I can't even…Oh my god."

I fell back on a stump staring in shock.

Seth looked at me frantically.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. It's uncontrollable. I told you that. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were my imprint. It's exactly why I didn't tell you. I love you for you. Not just because of the imprint," he said quickly.

Jacob and I stared at him in disbelief. I stood up slowly, looking at him.

"You…love me?" I asked softly.

Seth, now realizing what he said, went wide eyed.

"No I-!"

I screamed some as Jacob hit Seth in the jaw, sending him to the side. I stared, open mouthed, at both boys.

Jacob breathed deeply and inhaled, calming himself.

"You love her! What the hell is-!"

He fell down as Seth tackled him, both boys fighting on the ground.

I watched and shook my head angrily.

"Stop it!" I shouted, walking around their quarreling forms.

They ignored me and continued to fist fight. I growled and glared at them.

"I said stop!" I screamed, waving my hands with my eyes shut. Wind picked up and shot out from around me.

Jacob flew across the area, hitting his back on the tree as Seth flipped uncontrollably into a different one. They landed roughly on different sides, the air knocking out of both of them.

I stared wide eyed before looking at my hands.

"What did I…just do?" I breathed shakily.

I looked at both of them and Seth climbed down first. He landed clumsily, shaking his head, and I looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly. He nodded and I ran over to Jacob.

I put my hands on his face, feeling the warmth make my hands hotter.

"Jake! Jacob! Wake up," I said looking at his face.

"You knocked him out cold," Seth said, running a hand through his hair. I looked up at him quickly.

"I didn't mean to! I don't even know what I did!" I said franticly.

I looked at Jacob as he groaned and opened his eyes.

I sighed relieved and threw my arms around my neck. I pulled him to me tightly.

"I'm so glad! I thought I killed you! Both of you!" I cried pulling away.

I looked up at Seth and hugged him too. I helped Jacob stand and stood between them.

"Stop," I instructed seeing the looks that they shot each other.

They both looked at me and I looked back and forth between them.

"You can't do this to each other. You just can't," I said defiantly. They looked away and I looked at Seth.

"You imprinted on me," I started. He nodded and I narrowed my eyes.

"And you're sure?"

He nodded again.

"Positive," he said gently. I stared up at him confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked putting my hands down.

He smiled and nudged his head to Jacob.

"You have feelings for him. Very strong feelings. It's, of course, my luck that you do. I didn't want you to change your mind. You don't have to be in a relationship with me. But I'm going to be there no matter what," he said, looking me dead in the eyes.

I stared back at him seeing he was being completely honest. He sighed, smiling at me gently, his eyes melting to a dark chocolate.

"Like I said before, if the imprinted is not wanting a romantic relationship, then the imprint can become a very close protective friend," he said with a shrug.

I nodded looking down.

"I trust you," I said quietly. I then looked at Jacob.

"Do _not_ be mad at him. You have no right," I said seething. He looked at me before looking to the side.

I sighed.

"Jacob, I love you. You know that. Seth knows that. And I can't move on," I said with a shrug. They both went wide eyed as I went on.

"And I cry my heart out. Seth can feel my pain. I know he can. I want you Jake," I explained. He looked at me with more surprise than I felt.

I didn't understand what I was saying, but I knew it made sense.

"But…I need Seth. He…makes me feel better. About everything. Even here with you now, no, even if we were together…I still feel incomplete," I said sadly.

Seth blinked and I smiled.

"Without him, I can't even think straight. But without you, I can't function and move on with my day," I said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"What I'm saying is…I need both of you. I don't know how to get that to work either-"

"Jacob has to be it," Seth cut in. I turned around to see he was uncharacteristically serious. I was confused.

"Seth I-"

"Without out Jacob you're sad. I can't have that," he said with a defiant nod.

I stared at him.

"Seth…"

He smiled and looked at Jacob.

"I told you I would take care of her. I'm still going to do so. You'll have to get used to it," he said narrowing his eyes.

I walked over and kissed him on the jaw tenderly before hugging him tightly. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thank you. So much," I said with a nod. He smiled at me before looking at Jacob.

I looked at Jacob and Seth looked at him levelly.

"I'm not liking you right now," Jacob growled.

"Please…don't hate Seth," I said playing with my nails. It was the nervous habit I did when I didn't know what to do or think.

Seth put his hand on my shoulder with a smile before disappearing.

For the first time in a long time I wasn't going to beg him to stay.

Jacob and I stood across from each other. If I didn't feel I needed Seth to be there, why was I unable to move?

I don't know what to do at this point.

* * *

_**Me: I seriously don't know what to do! I need a vote!**_

_**Audience: *confused***_

_**Me: This is an emergency! I need everyone that can vote on fanfiction to vote on whether Schyler should choose Jacob or Seth! Vote **__AND_**_ tell me in a review! The faster you do this the faster I can update! _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: *sighs* After long thought…I've decided who Schyler will be with. If I make some of you mad I apologize. It took a long time to make this decision but I think it was for the best.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jacob stared at me for a long while and I shifted my weight. I looked to the side in thought, trying to decide.

"Schyler about Seth," Jacob started. I shook my head some, grabbing my arm.

"Jacob please…I don't want to argue about him," I begged. He looked at me and I stared at him.

"I need Seth. He's…my best friend. I haven't been able to see anyone else but him. And you…weren't there," I said softly.

I saw hurt flash on his features and he looked away. I sighed again.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. I deserved that," he said smiling humorlessly. I looked at his hand as he tightened his grip on something.

I stepped forward, grabbing his hand. He tried to take it from me and I frowned.

"What are you hiding?" I questioned. He put his hand behind his back and I glared, grabbing his wrist.

"Schyler don't-"

"Well what is it?"

I held his hand limply and stared at his hand. He was holding something tightly, it looked as if his palm was raw.

"Jake…when was the last time you transformed?" I asked not looking at him.

He looked at me as I opened his hand slowly, revealing my locket. Blood was on it from where he gripped it so hard.

"Oh my god Jacob," I breathed, looking at him. He shook his head some.

"I haven't let it go," he admitted. I nodded.

"Obviously!" I yelled annoyed. I took the locket and put it on my neck before grabbing his hand.

I automatically pulled him towards the beach, ignoring the complaints.

"I'm going to heal," he said. He was right, I already felt him healing. I turned on him quickly.

"Why haven't you stopped! Why haven't you moved on!" I shouted. He glared.

"Why haven't you!"

I shook my head.

"Because! That's why I broke up with you! I needed to move on and look where we are?" I yelled.

Jacob just sighed.

"I've tried. I've even distracted myself with the vampire newborns," he said, crossing his arms.

I stopped confused. I looked at him weirdly.

"Newborns?" I asked. He looked at me quickly before turning.

"Never mind. I have to go," he said.

I chased after him quickly.

"Wait! Newborns! They're the ones attacking in Seattle aren't they? Where I was? That's why nobody wanted me there!" I said, trying to keep up with his fast strides.

He turned to me and stared down at me.

"You were in Seattle?" he asked quickly. I shut my mouth stopping.

"No," I said slowly, watching him. I saw him frown deeply and I played with my nails.

"Maybe…" I mumbled softly. I hated when he yelled at me, and there was no getting out of this.

"Damnit Sky! That's where you were for three days! The three days everyone searched for you and you were in the one place I hoped you weren't?" he yelled.

I squirmed, looking down.

"Well…" I trailed off and he threw his arms in the air.

"Schyler! Do you understand how dangerous it is there! You could have gotten killed and no one would have known! I wouldn't have known!" he scolded. I felt guilt flow through me. He made me feel worse than Bella did!

I stopped, frowning. I looked at him annoyed.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! I went up there because of you! I needed to get away from my problems! That was the only place all of you wouldn't look! It worked too!" I said with a defiant nod.

He set his jaw and stared hard at me.

"Don't even go there," he said. I glared at him.

"Don't act defensive," I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to be defensive over someone I care about! What do you want me to just stop? I don't think that I should stop caring when you disappear out of no where," he said sarcastically.

I shook my head.

"You're such a hypocrite," I said with a damp laugh.

"Yeah well **this** isn't going to work," he said, pointing back and forth between us. I nodded agreeing.

"Exactly. You're _way_ to protective. I mean I knew you were but Jesus," I muttered, looking away. Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"That isn't what I meant," he said, anger lacing his tone. I looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"O-Oh. Okay. Sorry. What did _you_ mean?" I asked, ignoring the strain in my voice. He started walking and I watched him.

"Let's just walk. Like we used to," he said, looking over his shoulder at me. His black shirt rustled some as I hesitated.

I nodded then and followed beside him.

We walked down the beach line, familiar to the time we spent together before. I subconsciously touched my necklace, and loved how it felt.

"When we were kids, do you remember how you used to run from me?" he asked, smirking at me.

I blushed and nodded some.

"Yeah. I would make an excuse every time," I admitted.

He nodded and went on.

"And when you confessed you liked me…you ran again," he said looking at me. I didn't look at him and instead stared at my fingernails.

"Right."

Jacob stopped walking and I stopped too.

"Schyler…we have to work something out," he said dejectedly. I looked at the water, staring at it as the waves flowed back and forth, closer and closer to our feet.

"I know that," I said softly. Something in me got warm as I was close to the water, listening to the waves. I felt it snap and an urge got in me.

Jacob walked up beside me.

"Than what are we going to do? We can't avoid each other forever," he said. I nodded, the urge growing.

"I've already tried," I said, staring at the water. Jacob looked at me confused, but went on, watching me carefully.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked gently.

The waves touched our feet and he looked at his shoes. Jacob looked out at the water as the waves got bigger.

"Why is the water way up here?" he mumbled.

"You," I said quietly. Jacob's attention was brought to me as I looked at the water.

"What?" he asked, probably wondering if he heard me right.

I didn't react at first but turned to him. I stared up at him, my eyes clouded as my skin got warmer. I stepped forward so we were touching and I nodded some.

"You. I want you," I said again.

His eyes were half lidded as I stepped on my tip toes. He leaned forwards and I felt my hand touch his arm gently.

Suddenly we were hit.

I screamed and flew back into the air as a huge wave hit us. I landed hard on my side in the sand, lots of feet away from the water's edge. Jacob landed on his back directly next to me and sat up. I pulled myself up and shook my head.

My feeling of urge was gone and whatever snapped was normal again.

I coughed water out of my mouth and looked at the water. It was normal again, far from us.

Jacob looked at me confused.

"What the hell was that?" he asked quickly. I shook my head, sitting up, while looking at the water.

"I don't know," I said, looking at him with now normal eyes. I shook my head again a bit afraid of what happened.

"I-I don't know. I was s-staring and heard the wa-t-ter. I was…an urge," I stuttered, shaking from the cold.

"It's alright. It's okay Schyler," Jacob reassured. He pulled me up and I shivered again.

"I'm freezing again. For like…the third time," I said smiling with blue lips. I held myself, feeling my hair stick to the sides of my face.

"It's cold," I said, my teeth chattering. Jacob motioned to himself.

"I'm perfectly fine," he said smiling a bit. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his torso tightly, feeling that his clothes were already warm.

"You are," I agreed, with hidden meaning. I heard him chuckle and wrap his arms around me.

We stood there for a moment and I closed my eyes softly.

"We can try again," I said softly. Jacob didn't react instead just sighing some. I smiled some.

"I missed you," I said happily.

I thought Jacob stopped breathing for a moment before I felt him hold me tighter.

"I did too," he said, kissing the top of my hair.

I smiled again. I was proud of myself. At least a little. It was so hard for me. I sorta knew how Bella felt. She's been through something really hard.

Me…I've been there too. Having to chose between my best friend, or the one that I love more than anything.

I had to admit though, I loved Seth. The difference between the conflict with choosing…was Seth **wanted** me to choose Jacob. He **wanted** me to be happy.

So I did…I chose what I really wanted. What my heart died to see and love.

I was so happy I had him back, if only for a while. Hopefully he was just as happy.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that day I was back in Seth's house. Jacob told him to keep an eye on me, kissed me, and left.

I sat on Seth's bed confused. Something went down, something I was in so much depression to notice. Now that I was out of my depression, I needed to find out what the hell was going on…again!

With me. With Bella. With my family. And with the wolf pack.

I looked up at Seth as he walked in the grapes.

"Here," he said smiling. I took them from him with a small smile and he sat next to me.

"So you got wet and almost froze to death…again? You seem to like swimming in really cold water Schyler. I'm surprised you haven't gotten hypothermia," he said smirking. I shoved his arm causing him to laugh.

"Shut up," I mumbled smiling. He shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm really happy you two made up. It was about time. Being a part of Jacob's pack is very annoying when all he does is whine. Literally. You on the other hand…I'm happy you aren't sad anymore," he said smiling gently.

I stopped eating and put the bowl down.

"Seth…can I ask you a question?" I asked looking down. He nodded, his smile fading.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him seriously.

"When you said you were imprinted on me...does that mean you're forced to love me?" I asked. He stopped before looking away.

"Sort of. I…don't have a choice. My feelings for you will always be there and burning," he said with a small laugh.

Then he looked at me.

"But that does not mean you have to love me. At all. You don't have to worry about me," he said seriously. I blinked and he went on.

"When I imprinted on you…I felt how much pain you were in. And I felt that you love Jake. I knew instantly you belonged with him, and it can never be any other way," he said smiling.

I nodded and he shrugged.

"It just sucks I guess. Everyone always said I would imprint on somebody that was already in love. They never said it was going to be someone smart, beautiful _and_ in love," he said softly.

I felt bad and he looked at me.

"But…I do love you Schyler. More than you know. Probably as much as Jacob. Not just because of the imprint thing either. It's for the same reasons Jake does," he said nodding.

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry," I said gently.

We pulled away and he smiled again.

"You don't have to be," he said shaking his head. I sighed some.

"Well no I am. It's hard to choose between both of you. I just feel so strongly for Jacob. Not to mention the fact you're younger than me. Not that that matters. It's like two years. Still. It's just…I love you. But I love Jacob too. And I feel so bad because I had to choose," I explained looking down a bit.

Seth smiled brightly.

"The one I'm in love with just said she loved me. That and her happiness is what matters. I know you're happy with him," he said gently.

I still shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I said again. Seth chuckled

"It's okay Schyler. Really. You're going to need Jacob more than anything. Forever. But to get through this…you'll need both of us. I guarantee that you'll have both of us there for you," he said nodding.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What exactly…is going on?" I asked slowly. He looked unsure but held my gaze.

"There's…going to be a war."

I went wide eyed shocked.

"What?" I breathed.

* * *

_**Audience: *glares***_

_**Me: *giggles nervously* Look, look! I'm really sorry! I got more votes for Jacob then Seth! The poll on my profile is what I was going after! I'm sorry! Review though! Anything you want! Bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Me: So Schyler is a little mad!**_

_**Audience: *agrees***_

_**Me: Well let's see what happeneds. I do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters. Only my own characters are mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"War?" I asked standing up. Seth stood up too.

"Schyler listen! You weren't suppose to know. Both the vampires and wolves decided to keep it from you. It was an agreement between Carlisle and Sam. They don't want you involved. They both think of you as a daughter Sky," he said, trying to calm me down.

I shook my head.

"Carlisle and Esme kept this from me? Sam and Emily kept this from me! If they think of me as their daughter there being assholes!" I yelled standing. Seth frowned.

"Schyler calm down," he said, watching my anger spike.

I stood up to him.

"What's going on Seth? Tell me right now," I demanded lowly.

He stared at me before sighing.

"The redhead, Victoria, that's after your sister is on our land. It was Edward's idea to get you grounded for so long so you could stay here. When you're grounding ended, Paul, Embry and Jared watched after you at the school so you wouldn't get hurt," he said quickly.

I was shocked and felt stupid at the fact I didn't notice any of it. I must have really been out of it.

"The whole time Jacob was informed of your well being. Myself included. We think that the redhead is leading an army of newborns from Seattle," he said staring at me.

I stared at the ground before looking up at him.

"Victoria is after Bella with an army!" I screamed. He covered my mouth.

"Not only that but she's trying to get you as bait," he said shaking his head. I felt fear pierce me but I ignored it.

"Go on," I said.

Seth nodded but looked at me worriedly.

"Everyone knew but you! We didn't want you to do something that would put yourself in more danger!" he explained.

I nodded and turned away from him some.

"I'm being chased by a vampire that I don't know, because Bella is alive and I'm her little sister by adoption. Not only that…no one told me any of it. Plus my best friend and boyfriend are over protective wolves that have me on surveillance twenty-four seven while my parental figures have spies too," I said. I frowned crossing my arms.

"I've had better weeks," I muttered. Seth sighed and I shook my head.

I walked out of his door and went outside.

"Schyler!"

I ignored Seth and went to my Charger. Sam appeared next to my car with the rest of the wolf pack.

Paul looked at me before looking at Seth behind him.

I walked up to Sam and glared.

"You didn't tell me! Anything! What the hell Sam!" I yelled. Jared looked at Seth and he looked away. Sam looked at me frowning.

"You're in dange-!"

"That's something I would like to know! Not a reason for you to keep me from doing anything by myself!" I yelled. I went to the driver's side but Paul stepped in the way.

"Move," I instructed calmly.

He glared at me.

"No. You're coming with us to Emily's until Jacob gets back. You aren't in any shape to drive anyways," he said. I looked up annoyed.

"Move Paul. I swear I'm not in the mood," I said shaking my head. He grabbed my hand. And I glared, twisting my hand and grabbing his wrist. I twisted his arm before turning and throwing him over my shoulder.

He hit the ground hard and I stood up straight surprised.

"Paul!" I yelled kneeling. He was unconscious and I looked at the others.

"What…?"

Sam frowned looking at Jared.

"Find Jacob," he ordered.

I stood up, staring at my hand before getting into the Charger.

"Schyler calm down," Seth said as I started the car. I looked at him.

"I'll be at the Cullens," I said before driving off.

* * *

I was going straight to the Cullens like I said.

When I got there I didn't even get to the door before it was answered. Edward was the one that answered it.

"Oh no," he said, shutting his eyes.

'_Yeah. Oh no,'_ I thought at him annoyed. Jasper stood up quickly, sensing my anger and made it go down considerably.

I glared, walking into the house.

"She knows," Edward said moving around me. Everyone looked at me warily and Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"Schyler I did it because I care about you. You know that," he said staring at me.

"We all did darling," Esme said smiling a bit.

I stared at them.

"I'm angry," I said annoyed. Carlisle nodded touching my arm. Jasper stared at me as my emotions calmed.

I looked at Esme.

"Why didn't anyone tell me what was going on?" I asked with a small shrug. She sighed some and looked at Carlisle who stood next to her.

"We didn't want you involved anymore than you are," Edward said looking at me. I looked at him.

"How does it involve me anyways? I'm being kept an eye on for what? I don't even know them and I'm being tracked. How does her tactics make sense I mean really?" I asked confused.

Alice looked at me.

"Laurent was killed by your wolves," she said. I blinked.

"They aren't all mine. Just…two of them," I said slowly. They all stared at me confused and I shook my head awkwardly.

"Never mind. You don't know about that yet," I sang itching my ear some. Alice continued.

"Anyways, Victoria feels that not only Bella dying will be fair, but killing the human sister…will make it fair," she said. I felt my breath hitch and I looked at them.

"So she wants to kill me too?" I asked. They nodded and Edward shook his head.

"We won't let that happen. Neither will Jacob. We're doing our best to keep you and Bella safe. When we figure out which one of you she is going after first, we'll be ready," he said seriously.

I nodded and looked at my hands. I remembered why I really came here and felt my breathing quicken.

"Esme?" I started. She stepped forward as I started to tear up.

"I'm really scared," I said shakily. I looked up at her and she nodded.

"I know dear. We all are," she said hugging me. I shook my head, staring at all of them.

Emmett frowned and I looked at Edward as he stood straight.

"I'm scared of Victoria. And I'm scared of dying. But…I'm scared of myself too," I said, my voice cracking.

They all stared at me confused and I stared at them all.

"Something's happening to me. And I really need to find out what it is," I started, my hands shaking at my sides. Esme frowned worriedly and I smiled before it fell.

"And you told me to come to you if anything strange is happening. So I'm here. And I have to know what's happening to me," I admitted looking at Carlisle.

He frowned.

"What exactly has you so frightened Schyler?" he asked.

I didn't want to tell them what's been happening. I didn't know how. I stared to the side, thinking.

Edward watched me as he spoke, making sure he got the words right.

"She says…she is changing. That something is making her different," he said. Alice was confused.

"What kind of things?"

I listed them off quickly.

"My anger spikes so quickly. When my emotions get out of control the wind picks up. My strength is strangely stronger too. Oh and when I'm next to water I feel so different," I said looking at Alice.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"Today I flipped Paul over my shoulder and knocked him out," I said looking at them. They were obviously surprised seeing as how their eyes went wide.

I nodded.

"And I soaked myself and Jacob with a unnatural wave when I felt like I was going to burn out of my skin with raw emotion! A-And then in the forest when Seth and Jacob got into a fight…I got so mad…I put my hands up and wind shot out, separating them both. I knocked Jacob unconscious and almost gave Seth a…a concussion!" I yelled frantically.

"You knocked two werewolves out in the same day! That's awesome!" Emmett said grinning. I looked at him annoyed and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry."

I looked at Carlisle.

"I need to know what's happening. Why right after I turned seventeen did any of this madness start happening. There has to be an explanation and if the wolves don't have it the vampires do. I know it," I said finally. Carlisle stared at me with gold eyes before sighing and looking at Edward.

Edward frowned.

"Those don't exist," Edward said quickly. Carlisle looked at me.

"Apparently they do," he said looking back at Edward.

I frowned looking at Alice who shrugged.

"I don't know this time," she said smiling apologetically.

Edward looked at me and sighed.

"Let's…sit down," he said, pushing me by my shoulders to the living room.

I sat on the couch and looked at them. Alice sat next to me and touched my hand to comfort me for whatever I was gonna find out about myself.

Esme stood next to Rosalie as she leaned on the wall. Emmett was obviously confused when he stood between Jasper and Edward.

Carlisle stood in the middle of the living room, looking at everyone.

"Two hundred years ago, an organization was found by the vampires," he started, looking at everyone who listened intently.

He opened a giant book and put it on the coffee table. We all looked at it as a picture of two women and a man all stood there.

"They were a species that had the gifts to control elements. Wind, water, and fire. They had strength like any vampire. Speed and agility. It was amazing they were that special of a human. They were called Antiquity's," he explained, putting his hands together.

I nodded confused, staring at the book. It all explained the same thing Carlisle said.

"Why? Were they that unique and old?" I asked. He nodded sighing.

"They were knew to the vampires. To everyone. We didn't know what they were. The humans feared they were witches but that's what they were," he said looking at everyone.

"We noticed when they turned sixteen, that's when everything started happening. By seventeen they're powers were awakened and known. They became strong after being able to control their powers…and the Volturi didn't like that. When they found out they couldn't die by old age they got rid of every clan that had the gene," he said. I didn't care who the Volturi were. They must have been so leader group…thing…for vampires.

"What do you mean? Like they didn't age?" Emmett asked. I looked at him and he shrugged.

"Just asking," he mumbled. Carlisle nodded.

"They didn't age after seventeen. They didn't get sick either. They're immune systems were too strong. They could only bleed," he explained.

"So they still had a beating heart," Rosalie stated. Alice nodded.

"That means they were still human," she added. Esme nodded.

"Yes but that doesn't mean they can die," she said looking at them. Carlisle agreed.

"They were said to be immortal. They were able to age until seventeen but then they stopped. The only way to be killed was by fire or stabbed in the heart," he said. Edward shook his head.

"It sounds like the vampire myths come true," he said. Carlisle put his hands in his pockets.

"But they weren't vampires. They were human until they turned seventeen," he said.

"So what happened? They just never existed again?" I asked quickly. Carlisle looked at me.

"I thought…that all of the Antiquity's were killed. I haven't seen any for a little over two hundred years," he said. Edward put his lips together and I blinked.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked slowly. Carlisle looked at me.

"Schyler…I did some research. Did you…ever see your grandmother?" he asked. I shook my head thinking.

"No. Only pictures of when she was younger. She died after she had my mom," I said simply.

Esme stared at me.

"Did she look to be a teenager in the pictures?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well yeah but…" I trailed off as it sank it.

"No way," I said quietly.

"You're mother was skipped in generation. You…are an Antiquity," Carlisle said carefully.

I stared at my hands.

Not aging after seventeen.

"So I'm a…witch?" I asked. Esme nodded.

"Yes. You should refer to yourself as a Antiquity," she said smiling. I shook my head standing.

I pointed at that book, running a hand through my hair.

"There's no way. You said you haven't seen an Antiquity for two hundred years! I can't just appear and be one! I don't even have those powers," I said quickly.

Rosalie frowned.

"Do you even know if you control water or fire?" she asked. I glared at her.

"Do you?" I snapped. I jumped as the facet in the kitchen turned on, spraying everywhere.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, running in there. I turned the water off and Edward appeared next to me.

"Schyler…we are going to help you," he said touching my hand. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm a freak. Don't help me control something I don't want," I said laughing some. He chuckled shaking his head.

"No. You've been around my family and Jacob's family. I…don't think this classifies you as a freak," he said looking at me.

I smiled a bit and Alice appeared next to him with a broad smile.

"What did you see?" I asked.

Edward crossed his arms, leaning on the counter.

"We should get started then," he said.

I was confused and Alice looked at me.

"You are a Antiquity. And we help you control your speed and strength," she said happily. I was nervous.

"I don't have speed. I'm only human. I'm not invincible," I said, shaking my head.

Carlisle nodded, standing in the doorway.

"You're right. You are still human. Very much human. You don't have impenetrable skin like we do. You have a weakness. You're heart and be sure to remember that," he said sternly.

Emmett crossed his arms.

"But with our help…we can get you to be as fast and as strong as a vampire. So you can at least have a better chance at protecting yourself," he said nodding.

"And I will help you with your control on the elements. You apparently have already tapped into it with your emotions. You need to learn control," Carlisle said.

I looked at the Cullen family. They were all there to help me control my powers. Powers I had no idea I possessed.

"Schyler…this is your choice. We aren't going to force you to do anything. You're the only Antiquity left…you don't have to learn how to do anything," Esme said softly. I looked at her as she smiled gently.

I bit my lip before nodding.

"I'll become the strongest Antiquity left," I said determined.

* * *

_**Review! Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me: So last chapter we found out Schyler was very special and she is the last Antiquity! Yay! I'm proud of her!**_

_**Audience: *claps***_

_**Me: So! I do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters! We can start!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_April 5, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been thirteen days. Thirteen days since I've found out Seth Clearwater, my best friend, was imprinted to me and loves me. Thirteen days since Jacob and I have gotten back together after a month and a half of being away from each other. Thirteen days since I've learned of the war that's going to be happening between everyone and newborn vampires. And thirteen days since the fact that I'm the only remaining Antiquity left in the world._

_It's been a long thirteen days._

_Luckily I've been able to be my normal self through it all. I've spent thirteen day's training with the Cullen family. It's just all physical right now. The running the jumping. The lifting crap that I shouldn't be able to lift, and the racing vampires and losing every time._

_With speed, agility…I'm failing at that. Epically. I'm not fast…like at all and I have no coordination. I'm not getting any faster and I'm falling and hurting my head almost every time._

_I'm pretty good at lifting things though. I can keep a fight with Emmett for about three minutes so in battle I'm not doing too bad. I mean come on…this is Emmett. He's huge! So that counts even if he says it doesn't._

_Carlisle told me we would work on controlling my elements once I had more interactions with it. Having a few interactions with wind, getting splashed on by a unnatural wave and no interaction with fire…doesn't really spell out the fact that I should practice controlling natural things._

_So I haven't messed with it._

_The whole time I haven't told anyone either. Shocker right? Not really. I always keep secrets._

_I don't want to tell Bella because she has her own problems to deal with. I didn't want her to worry while she was watching for Victoria like I was. I haven't told Seth or Jacob either. I still go visit though after school so I can keep it normal._

_See…I thought if I waited to tell Jacob after I was able to control my…um…powers…then he would allow me to be a part of the fight. Seth too. He's just as defensive. And with both of their minds together, I wouldn't get anything done._

_I've been back on track with school. Work not so much but Tiara said she was annoyed without another girl there to work with. So I'm starting to not have a choice when she keeps calling me._

_Right now…I'm in the middle of school. Three more classes left. It's-_

The bell rang, causing me to jump and my pencil to break against the page.

I shut my diary and grabbed my things. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the door.

I looped my hair behind my ear and walked down the hall to my locker. I blinked seeing Kevin leaned against it.

Kevin. Ever since Jacob saved me from him that one time, he changed. I saw him but he didn't really say anything gross or perverted and had normal conversations with me. He hadn't stopped at my locker, and waiting for me so I hadn't seen him in a while. This was the first time in a few days.

I looked at Kevin as he smiled.

"You seem like you were day dreaming of me," he said, watching as I went to my locker.

"I wasn't," I said, doing my combination.

He nodded, leaning against the lockers again.

"I guess I deserve that," he said shrugging. I looked at him annoyed.

"You deserve more than that. Trust me," I said laughing a bit. I put my red book bag in there, grabbing my Geometry books.

Kevin watched me with interested green eyes, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" I asked looking at him warily.

The weird thing about Kevin is since the encounter with Jacob, he hasn't touched me. He just watches me. Touches me with his eyes. It's worse than physically touching me.

"You look better today," he said. I rolled my eyes.

I had put on some dark jeans and black fingerless gloves. I had on a white tank top that showed the bottom of my navel and then a black jacket to cover it. I left my hair down in my face and my locket was on while I put on some white tennis shoes.

I hadn't slept in like two days because I keep scaring myself with wind. So I didn't look to great.

"You should go to class," I said, putting my bag on my shoulder and shutting my locker. Kevin touched my elbow surprising me.

I looked at his hand and frowned looking at his face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant you don't seem as depressed. Was it because you haven't seen your boyfriend?" he asked gently. I blinked my eyes, hearing the bell ring.

"He doesn't go to this school," I said slowly. He nodded, letting me go.

"I know that much. I was just wondering. I know it was different seeing you like that. Now you just seem irritated and I know it's not my fault this time," he said shrugging. I nodded again, turning away from him.

"He's been busy with other stuff. If he wasn't so defensive all the damn time I probably wouldn't be as irritated either," I said annoyed. He nodded again, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just saying…," he said. I crossed my arms, getting tired of him.

"If you touch me I'll tell my brothers," I said. He laughed some.

"One, I wasn't gonna touch you. Because last time I almost died," he said. I smirked a little to myself. Jacob was really protective sometimes.

"Two, I know your with that kid. I don't really wanna make whatever's goin' on with you two any worse," he said, lifting his bag and walking by me. I grabbed his wrist quickly and he looked at me.

"What's changed you Kevin?" I asked cautiously. He looked at me before looking to the side frowning.

"I was jealous because you were mine first," he said as I let his wrist go. I stared up at him confused. He looked at me.

"Then I realized that you weren't. That people can't own women," he explained. I blinked and he frowned.

"So I decided the closest I'm gonna be is a friend. At least until you warm up to me," he said cracking a smile. I crossed my arms, shaking my head.

"That probably won't happen," I said rolling my eyes. He nodded smirking.

"I know. But I've changed to everyone really. Doesn't really matter why if it's for the better. I'm not giving up on you either," he said, walking down the hall to his class. I watched him and he looked over his shoulder smiling at me.

"Better get to class babe. Your already late. See you at swim class," he said, walking to his class.

I stood there before turning and walking to my own class, a small frown on my face.

"I can't read him anymore," I mumbled.

Suddenly Edward and Emmett were in front of me.

"What?" I asked quickly. Emmett glared at Edward as he frowned at me.

"I heard you talking to Kevin. We came to see you were okay," he said. I nodded some.

"Yeah but I'm fine. It's weird," I said to myself. Edward stared before looking at Emmett.

"Get her to class please," he stated before walking away. I rolled my eyes and I was picked up.

"I can walk," I mumbled, not liking that I was being carried like a sack of potatoes…again.

Emmett nodded.

"I know. Act sick," he said, setting me down. I let my hair fall in my face and bit my finger before screaming loudly.

It was muffled and I stopped after my voice started hurting. I smiled at Emmett as he looked at me weirdly.

"What are you-?"

"It's to make your voice hoarse," I croaked before coughing.

He nodded smirking.

"Good method," he said before opening the door. I shrugged looking at my classroom door.

Everyone in my Geometry class looked at me. I leaned against the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I was at the nurse," I said softly, liking how my voice cracked.

Emmett nodded.

"I'm her pass," he said, putting a hand on my head. I looked at him through my bangs annoyed and Mrs. Volkmer nodded.

"Okay. Just take your seat and rest then," she said, going back to teaching. I nodded and Emmett winked so fast I didn't even know if it was there but he left after that.

_**

* * *

**_

Considering I slept through the rest of Geometry, it went by pretty fast.

Now I was in swimming.

Couch Brown watched the boys freestyle race and now it was up to the girls. It was sorta surprising because I didn't even realize Kevin was in my swim class.

I stood on the pedestal and put my goggles on. I pulled my long black hair in a bun before putting my swim cap on.

"Ready, set…"

I kneeled, getting ready to go.

The whistle sounded off and I jumped, diving into the water.

I broke through the water before kicking off. I turned my head to get a gasp of air before I kept going, my arms going in motion. I got to the other end and flipped forward, kicking off the wall.

I shot underneath before I was up and going again. I heard the cheers of our classmates cheering for some of the other girls and I to win.

Suddenly things started becoming slow. I turned to the side and inhaled only to hear my heart in my ears instead of the voices around me. I put my head under and the water around me went slower, spreading in a spiral below me. I came up for air and watched as the water drops almost stopped in the air.

I went wide eyed and suddenly my head hit the wall. I felt pain pierce through me and everything snapping back to normal speed.

I felt myself sink deeper under the water and I looked down at the water. It was spinning wildly under me like a tornado in motion below my feet. I stared in amazement but felt my eyelids get heavier.

I coughed suddenly, air not getting to my lungs. I looked up and saw I was closer to the bottom then the top. I held my throat coughing again as my vision got blurry.

I was pushed up by the souls of my feet and my upper body sprang out of the water.

I came up with a deep gasp and took my goggles from my eyes, throwing my swim cap off to the side. I coughed desperately, holding my goggles and floating there. I was disoriented and I could barely breathe as my legs start to give out.

"Schyler! Schyler come on!" Kevin, kneeling to the side of the pool.

I took his held out hand weakly and he pulled me to the edge, putting my arms around his neck. My mind was hazy as Kevin looped his arms under my legs, lifting me from the water.

"Make room," he said to everyone, putting me down on my back.

I looked up at everyone who stared at me and realized I had tunnel vision.

"Oh man," I breathed, shutting my eyes.

"Schyler can you hear me?" Couch brown asked, kneeling next to me. I nodded some, my eyes half lidded.

"What happened?" I asked confused. Kevin was in my line of sight.

"You went under babe. You didn't come up for a while. Not to mention the fact you bashed your head on the wall badly," he said frowning. I stared up at him as his brown hair stuck to him.

He had never cared about me before. Well, at least I never noticed to see if he cared about me. I'd never seen him so worked up over something like my well being.

"Mable, help her to the locker room. Kevin, get dressed and take her to the nurse," Couch Brown said, inspecting the gash on my head.

I shooed him away and sat up some, Mable helping me to my feet. Her red hair was over her shoulders as her brown eyes looked at me.

"Don't push yourself girly," she said smiling some. She grabbed my arm lightly, helping me to my locker.

Mable was a nice Native American girl. She had my tan skin and bright brown eyes that stood out with her red hair. She treated everyone equally and had the biggest crush on Kevin. Too bad he wasn't getting the signs.

I stumbled some as I walked to the locker room. I got to my locker, the entire time feeling light headed.

Mable got dressed while I did too. I pulled my under clothes on and got my jeans on quickly.

I pulled on a sports bra before getting on my white tank. I didn't care that it showed a bit of my stomach and back. I put my locket around my neck, making sure it was clean. I got my socks on shoes on before shoving everything else in my bag.

I put my arms through my jacket sleeves but didn't bother to pull them over my shoulders.

"Will you be okay?"Mable asked worriedly. I nodded some, keeping the heel of my hand to my forehead.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said quietly.

I put my bag on my shoulder as I stumbled out of the door. I looked over and Kevin stood up straight from leaning on the wall.

I closed my eyes, touching my fingers to my head. I looked at the blood and grunted.

"I hurt my forehead again," I said softly. Kevin touched my arm, averting me towards the nurses office as I kept my eye shut not wanting to get blood in it.

"What do you mean again?" he asked, trying to keep my mind off of my pain. I shook my head some, regretting it.

"I always hurt my head some how," I explained shortly. He nodded and took my red bad, pulling it over his shoulder with his navy blue one.

"You scared me for a second there," he said. I looked at him confused and he nodded, his dripping wet hair moving a bit.

"Uh yeah. You went under and we didn't see you. No one could go in because it was moving too much. Then you just broke out of the water like a mermaid or something!" he said franticly. I looked away from him again.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I was distracted," I said quietly. He frowned at me but dropped it.

"Doesn't matter," he cut off. I looked at him and his green eyes were hard.

"Are you mad?" I asked surprised. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Well a little!" he said. I jumped some and he sighed, opening the nurse door for me.

I walked in and she looked at me confused.

"Schyler what happened?" she asked standing and looking at my bleeding head. It was, covering my right side of my face now.

"I um…"

"She hit her head on a wall in the pool," Kevin explained for me. I heard the dismissal bell ring and sighed deeply.

"I have tunnel vision and a fuzzy head," I explained. Kevin looked at me as the nurse nodded.

"Well, sit down. You can't drive with that," she said, moving me to the bed. I sat down on the side as she treated my head. I looked at Kevin who sat down in the chair next to the door.

"It looks sorta deep. It looks like you have a scar there too," she said touching it. I flinched nodding some.

"Yeah. I had stitches two months ago," I said as she covered my head with a with a white bandage.

The put tape on the corners of the bandage before nodding.

"There you go. I'd just sit here for a while," she said smiling before leaving the room. I sat there and Kevin didn't move.

"Well I'm not leaving until you do," he stated when I looked at him. I rolled my eyes but made no attempted to tell him to leave.

"I'm really tired," I said with a sigh.

I sat there and touched my face to feel blood.

"Is there still blood on the side of my face?" I asked. Kevin nodded standing and coming over to me. He kneeled in front of me and closed my eye to look at it.

"Yep. Looks like it goes over your eye and down to your jaw," he stated. I sighed deeply as he sat down again and the door opened.

I looked up and blinked surprised.

"Jacob?" I questioned.

* * *

_**Me: Uh oh Jacob's here! So what's the deal with Kevin right? Well he had a change of character! Haha! But why?**_

_**Audience: Oooh!**_

_**Me: *nods* Yeah. But anyways make sure you review on what you thought. And we'll get the next chapters out soon! Bye-bye!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Me: So last time Schyler had an interesting interaction with her powers. This chapter we find out some more of what she's capable of.**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: And for all of you Jacob fan-girls. We have a very interesting surprise for you so be prepared!**_

_**Audience: *blinks***_

_**Me: So I do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters! Only my own characters belong to me!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jacob walked in a looked at me concerned.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, walking over to me. I closed my eyes some as he touched my face gently.

"Nothing I-"

"She almost drowned in the pool," Kevin spoke up standing. I looked at him and Jacob turned on him his jaw set.

"You did this?" he asked, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. I stood up quickly and grabbed his arm.

"No! No he didn't! He saved my life Jacob," I said quickly. My head spun and I sighed, grabbing it.

Jacob let him go quickly and got my bag.

"Come on. I'll take you home," he said softly. I nodded and looked at Kevin.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. He nodded smiling a bit.

"Anytime Sky," he said as I walked out.

We got to the parking lot and saw it was almost empty. I didn't see any of the Cullen's cars or Bella's truck. It was freakishly quiet too.

I looked around again before walking through the school yard quickly. I was not gonna stick around for anything.

"Are you sure your okay?" Jacob asked. I nodded some.

"Yeah. Just light headed," I explained.

We walked over my car and he threw my bag in the back seat. I jumped as my shoulder was touched and Jacob stared at me.

"You looked freaked," he stated hugging me. I responded quickly. I hugged him tightly enjoying his safe embrace.

"I just got out of swimming and I almost died," I said, pulling away and leaning on the car. He nodded looking at me.

"I figured that. You're hair is soaking wet along with your tank top not to mention the fact you have, ya know, blood down your face," he said motioning to me. I looked at myself and blushed.

"Well…I really needed to get out of the pool. I need a serious break from everything," I muttered, turning away from him. He frowned some.

"Did something happen?" he asked concerned. I looked at him and smiled a bit.

"No," I responded.

I really hated lying to Jacob…but it technically wasn't a lie. I mean…it's not lying if you're not telling the entire truth.

He sighed again and took his shirt off, being in only a white wife beater and jeans. I felt my face heat before he wiped my face of all the blood.

"There," he said with a nod. I smiled a bit.

"Thanks."

"Well you know it's forty-three degrees out here right?" he asked looking at me. I blinked before feeling wind creep up my back.

"Oh…I know that now," I muttered. He shook his head and went to the driver's side.

"I'll drive," he said, causing me to roll my eyes.

* * *

"You look seriously stressed out," I said, looking at his tense muscles. He glanced at me before shaking his head_**.**_

"You don't even know. All the craps been going on. Vampires. Friends that don't think before they even act. A pain in the ass vampire family that is a part of two important girl's lives. Then my girlfriend keeps trying to kill herself," he said hotly.

I blinked and he looked at me with a small smile.

"Okay you aren't part of my problems," he said shrugging. I brought my legs up and smiled a bit, looking outside.

"Where are we headed?" I asked, seeing us going the opposite direction to La Push. He looked at me before leaning back.

"I wanted…to go somewhere…that no one could find us for a while. The Cullen family already knows I've taken you and Charlie knows you're with me too. It's been too much. All of this stuff. We need a break. It's Friday so it shouldn't matter either," he said, seeing my panicked look.

I shifted in my seat and looked at him curiously.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I…thought it was necessary," he said softly. I didn't comment and instead looked out of the window, smiling to myself gently, touching my locket.

We drove for a long time. I had fallen asleep for a bit and woke up with Jacob talking to me.

"We're here," he said, touching my shoulder.

I looked at the clock to see it was nine thirty. I got out of the car and saw it was dark.

"I have no clothes for tomo-"

"Bella packed for you this morning," he cut in, pushing me forwards.

I looked at him confused and he took my hand, leading me towards the forest. I was a little creeped out because it was dark and we were going into the deep forest. Moonlight was the only guide that kept our path clear.

"Jacob I don't wanna-" He squeezed my hand gently, linking our fingers.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said over his shoulder. I nodded before I heard water.

I blinked and then saw a cabin. It was in the middle of no where in the middle of the forest.

I went wide eyed, seeing the scenery, and stared at him. It was surrounded by grass and flowers but had a lake very close to it.

Jacob looked at me with a small smile.

"My dad…he came out here all the time with my mom. So…he said I should take you here sometime," he explained looking forwards.

I didn't say anything and instead looked at the cabin again. It was wooden and brown but looked safe and clean.

Weird.

We walked up the porch steps and unlocked the door, going in.

It was sorta dark, the only thing giving light was the crescent moon through the windows. Inside smelled like-

"Forest and spice," I said smirking. Jacob looked at me confused as he shut the door.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded looking around the room.

"Forest and spice. That's what the house smells like. It makes sense. It's smells like the smell you get when you walk into a forest. Grass, trees, nature. And then it smells like a spicy scent. Cinnamon or something. I can never decipher it," I said, putting a finger to my lip.

The fireplace looked to be the only place for light in the cabin. Plus it was gonna be cold. Jacob crossed his arms, leaning on the wall, with a laugh.

"How do you know when you smell those two things?" he asked. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Because that how I know your around. You smell like it all of the time," I said with a shrug. He blinked surprised and I laughed a bit.

"Well you do!" I said quickly. He chuckled, walking up to me, and put his arms around my waist.

"That's…different," he said, putting his forehead on mine. I laughed a bit.

"What's different is my boyfriend is a wolf. That's pretty different," I said looking up at him. He nodded smiling.

"True. But you love me," he said, causing me to nod lightly.

"That will not change," I said, watching his brown eyes. He nodded, kissing my cheek.

"I'm glad," he said softly.

I heard the lake water next to the cabin and something snapped in me. It was the same burning, urge feeling from before.

I leaned on Jacob more and closed my eyes, wanting the feeling to go away. It was bubbly in my stomach and was building up, making my skin warmer.

I inhaled deeply the air around me thick with Jacob's scent, making the feeling grow. I opened my eyes open exhaling at the same time and the fireplace lit suddenly.

I jumped a bit and Jacob looked over at it.

"Dude," he mumbled. I let go of him quickly. The feeling didn't go away and I looked at my hands.

I looked at Jacob and watched him. His russet color skin was shadowed while his other side shined dully. I could completely see every muscle in his arm and through his white wife beater making it intense.

I felt the heat go up and I tilted my head to the side. I looked at his face to see him staring at me smugly.

"What are you looking at?" he asked crossing his arms. I looked at him and coughed awkwardly.

"Did you..Did you get taller?" I asked quickly. He nodded some before he looked at me concerned.

"By like a foot a long time ago. Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded quickly looking at him.

"Let's go swimming," I said suddenly, taking my bandage from my head. He blinked before shrugging.

"Sure," he said with a nod.

I grabbed my swim suit from my school bag. It was damp from the school pool but it didn't matter. I pulled the navy blue one piece on quickly, forgetting Jacob was in the room.

I threw my bag and ran out of the cabin. I jumped over the porch side and dove into the lake, glad that it was deep.

I broke to the surface and gasped happily, the cool water against my caramel skin, calming the burning urge in me.

"Well that was something," a voice said. I turned around and looked up at Jacob on the porch.

He was leaning against the railing with both arms and was looking at me with a smirk.

"I didn't know you liked swimming that much," he said. I smiled up at him, treading the water while looking at him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. He looked behind him before looking at me.

"You changed in front of me, ran from the cabin, jumped over the two foot porch railing, into the ice cold water," he said, retracing my steps.

I smiled a bit.

"I needed to cool down," I said simply. He nodded and I looked around me.

"Are you joining me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I think I'll just watch," he said, walking down the steps to the lake side. I frowned and swam so I was in front of him.

He sat down and leaned back on his hands.

"There's something bothering you," I said watching him. He didn't comment and instead put his elbows on his knees, looking to the side.

I swam over and crawled up. He watched me and I sat next to him, dripping wet.

"Well what is it?' I asked, moving my hair from my face.

He stared at me and I got defensive. That happeneds a lot when people stare at you constantly for absolutely no reason!

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking myself over. He chuckled shaking his head.

"Nothing," he said, looking me over again. I blinked feeling that urge coming back as I shifted so my legs were sitting to the side.

"Are you checking me out?" I asked, laughing some. He looked at my face with a smirk.

"Where you checking me out earlier?" he countered. I blushed and cleared my throat looking to the side.

"Anyways what's wrong?" I asked looking back at him. He looked at me and I watched his eyes become heavy, sad.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked again, this time softer. I got closer to him and he looked up at the sky.

"I…just want things to go back to normal," he said, not looking away from the moon. I nodded and he shook his head again.

"Nothing's right. Bella's with a vampire and wants to be one. I'm going to lose her forever," he said looking at me. I shook my head, touching his face gently.

"No. You're not going to lose her. You are the one choosing to leave her alone. You still have time to be with her. Just stop trying to change her mind," I said sternly. He stared at me and I nodded.

"I wish that things could be like they used to but they can't," I said. I dropped my hand from his face and sighed softly.

"Horrible things happen Jake. But we have to move on. If we can't change the past move on to the future. Sometimes you can't change the future either," I continued, trying to convince myself.

I sighed standing and walked to the cabin. Jacob followed me and I grabbed a towel from my bag, drying my hair. I stared at the fireplace with my back to him.

"Pay attention to what you have right now. Not the war, not the issues with you and Bella. Not your enemies," I said softly. I looked at him, watching him as he got closer.

He nodded touching the back of my neck and pulled me closer.

"I will," he said, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to mine.

I never really noticed before how gentle he was until now. He was very delicate, making sure think I could break in an instant. I dropped my towel, pulling him closer by the front of his tank as that feeling in me grew. That's when it clicked.

It was him. I was getting the urge around him. Everything in me wanted him more than anything.

It wanted him. And the more I kissed him the more his temperature went up. The more I breathed into him, I touched him, the more drawn to me he was.

"_Schyler do you know what you're going to go through?" Carlisle asked, sitting next to me._

_I blinked, looking up at him._

"_What?" I asked confused._

_He sat next to me and looked at his hands thinking._

"_Have you noticed any urges that you have…when your around Jacob?" he asked, looking at me. _

_I sat there before nodding._

"_Y-…Yeah. It keeps growing. I don't know what it is but it scares me sometimes because it grows so much that it takes me over," I said honestly, looking at him._

_He nodded._

"_Antiquity's go through a change. Something that they do so they have more control over their gifts. Similar to puberty," he said nodding._

_Oh my god. I was not going to have the talk with Carlisle._

"_Um…Yeah coming Alice!" I hollered, standing. She appeared next to the tree we were sitting on._

"_I didn't call you," she said frowning._

_I glared and Carlisle looked at her._

"_Alice, just give us a moment," he said causing her to nod. I turned to him._

"_Look, I think of you as my father very much but…I don't…really want to have this conversation like…ever," I said laughing nervously._

_Carlisle made me sit next to him again._

"_Schyler. This isn't something you just go through. It's not that conversation believe me," he said smiling some._

_I sighed gratefully and he frowned._

"_This urge you have, you'll have this problem until something satisfies it or it's only going to get worse. You'll stop at nothing to satisfy it. You'll use your powers to make sure that you do what it takes without you knowing it," he said looking at me seriously._

_I made a look of fear._

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_You'll have to figure that out on your own."_

"Oh my god," I breathed, pulling away. He looked at me with clouded eyes and I scooted from him.

"I don't think this is a good idea," I said hysterically. I shook my head rubbing my forehead.

"No. No not a good idea," I said.

Oh my God I was trying to use Jacob to satisfy my urge. That was the only way to get rid of it was Jacob and that was scary.

Jacob blinked his eyes and I saw him go back to normal. I shook my head some.

"We should go to um…I'm going to change…Oh man…" I trailed off as Jacob's scent filled my senses. I looked at him, feeling my eyes get foggy.

Jacob watched me with a questioning gaze as I stared at him. I got closer to him again and pulled him down some inhaling.

"Schyler are you okay?" he asked looking at my face. I ignored him and instead blew out of my mouth some.

He inhaled and I saw his eyes get cloudy again.

"You smell like mints and cinnamon," he said smiling. I didn't even know I could do that!

This was wrong…but Jacob was so mouth watering to me it was so hard to stop. I didn't want to eat him I just wanted him. All of him.

And I was going to stop at nothing to get him.

I kissed him passionately and he reacted quickly. The urge in me grew and I felt myself being pushed back down the hall.

We stumbled into the bedroom and the door shut, leaving us in black. I felt Jacob's hand in mine while the other lifted me from the ground and pulled me to him.

I exhaled and that made his temperature of one hundred and eight go to one hundred and ten.

* * *

_**Me: *chuckles nervously* So um…yeah…you guys get what happened right?**_

_**Audience: *cheers loudly***_

_**Me: Ahaha! Yeah ahah! G-Great. Just to let you know Schyler is in a type of heat. He urge is obviously to release from that so she chooses Jacob. All of the other Antiquity's just had to get married, choose a partner, kill someone, things like that. Schyler wants her first time to be with Jacob.**_

_**Audience: *wows***_

_**Me: *nods* And for the people that like stuff like that can vote whether I should right a separate lemon in for this or not but I won't add it to the story. It will probably just be a separate tab.**_

_**Me: So yeah. Reviewbye!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Me: *nods* So we all remember what happened between Jacob and Schyler. **_

_**Audience: *nods***_

_**Me: Okay well that's where we'll pick up! I do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters. Only my own characters are mine. **_

_**

* * *

**_

I felt sun rays hit my skin softly as I started to wake up. It was shining through the blinds gently, barley showing.

I inhaled and moved some. I felt arm tighten around my waist and move too. I shifted so my face was covered by the blanket a bit.

I recognized the scent as forest and spice and opened my eyes. I looked up at Jacob's face to see he was sleeping. I was confused, looking around the room, before looking at the sheet that covered both of us.

That's when I realized we were both…um…nude.

'_Oh my gosh!'_ I thought, remembering every tiny detail.

I sat up some and rolled over so I was looking at the clock.

"Eight fifty," I mumbled running a hand down my face. I also remembered I was in the cabin.

I put a hand to my mouth.

"I can't believe we did that! What is wrong with me! Jakes gonna kill me! It's like I was using him," I whispered lowly. I ran a hand through my hair to tame it and shook my head.

I moved, not wanting to wake up and tried to move his arm. No use.

"Damn you're strong," I mumbled. I looked at his tan arm and felt my spin tingle. I trailed my finger tips along the veins and stopped at his bicep.

I turned and looked at his tattoo tracing the pattern before trailing my hand down his collar bone. I felt the muscles in his chest tense under my touch.

I stopped the instant I realized I was checking him out while he was a sleep.

"I knew you were going to stop," Jacob said. I looked up at his face and moved my hand.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

He frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"What?"

I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to like seduce you! It's just i…was so tempted. Then that got you tempted and the water…oh my gosh you probably hate me!"

"Schyler stop," he said sitting up. I looked at him and he smiled the smile I loved.

"It's okay. You didn't seduce me," he said pulling me to him. I watched him grin and looked at me close to how I was looking at him. Even though I had the sheet wrapped around me, his stare made me blush deeply.

"I knew exactly…what I was getting myself into," he said moving my hair and kissing my neck.

I nodded, some and put my hands on his chest.

"Okay…no you um…wow. Okay you have to stop," I said pushing him back. I blinked repeatedly and he laughed looking at me.

"What?"

I looked at him.

"I can't think with you doing that!" I said loudly. He sighed and laid back. I looked at him before messing with my nails some.

"So did…Jacob i…you didn't really…" I didn't know how to say that I used powers to get him to have sex with me. I mean how do you just say that!

Jacob stared at me and I sighed.

"I think your mind is fuzzy. You were the one yelling last night," he said.

I blushed bright red and he laughed some.

"Even if you were urging it on, I knew that…I've had the urge for over a month," he admitted.

It was quiet and I sighed dramatically.

"You aren't allowed to think about this," I said, looking at him. Jacob blinked and I nodded.

"Yeah I know your mind. You'll think about it and everyone on the reservation will never leave me alone!" I whined.

He smiled at me.

"Our secret," he said nodding. I smiled some and he looked at the clock.

"We have to leave soon though," he said.

I shook my head laying down. I sighed, closing my eyes and wrapped my arms around his torso, putting my forehead in the crook of his neck.

"Why?" I asked annoyed. I looked at his face and he smiled at me some.

"Because they'll start looking for me," he explained. I rolled my eyes sitting up some more so we were the same level.

"That's stupid. You told them you were coming with me," I said with a defiant nod. I looked at him to see him holding back a laugh. I rolled my eyes, smacking his chest some.

"That's gross Jacob," I said. He nodded but sat up anyways.

"Anyways I didn't tell anyone where we were going," he said, getting up and getting dressed.

He got his boxers and jeans on before looking at me. I don't know if my face was red or not but I didn't worry about it. By the look on his face I think I was.

"I have to meet the pack on the outside of Forks by noon. It's going to take a while to get back there too," he said. I grumbled before laying back down.

"Well that's stupid. I don't want to leave and have to go to freaking work when I get all the way back. Not to mention the fact I have training with _them_ too," I mumbled annoyed.

Jacob was in my line of sight then, kneeling next to the bed.

"Are you throwing a tantrum?" he asked. I frowned.

"No."

"Lie. Alright lets go." I squeaked when I was picked up, the sheet still wrapped around me, and he threw me on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. He didn't react and instead put an arm on the sole of my legs to keep them down.

I held the sheet to my chest glaring at his head.

"Put me down! Why am I always being carried around like a sack of potatoes?" I yelled. Jacob chuckled some.

"This brings back memories. I have to get you to wake up," he said. I heard the door open and saw we were on the porch. I shut my eyes to keep the new light out of them and I felt Jacob lean forward letting me go.

I screamed when I flew over the porch railing and I hit the calm water. I came back up, my hair sticking to my chest and back, sputtering.

I spun around and glared up and the laughing Jacob.

"That was so foul you jack-!"

"Now now. Let's not use fowl language babe. Doesn't fit you," Jacob cut in giving me a cute smirk.

I gave him the bird which he pretended hit in the heart. He looked at me with both of his hands over his chest.

"That hurts," he said grinning.

"Shut up and give me something to cover up with!" I yelled up at him, treading the water like yesterday. He grinned wolfishly down at me throwing his black T-shirt at me.

"I thought it was funny," he said. I glared at him pulling the shirt now soaking shirt on over my head before swimming over to the porch side. I felt the shirt reach to at least my mid thigh, making it like a dress in the water.

He held his hand out and I grabbed it. He pulled me up easily, wrapping a secure arm around my waist. He put me down, still laughing and I hit him in the arm.

I hissed when my fist stung.

"That was mean!" I whined, ringing my hair out. He nodded, chuckling a bit and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'll get you back for that," I said looking at him. He crossed his arms, his eyes staring me down like I was fresh meat for him.

"You look good to eat though," he said, looking at my brown eyes. I looked at myself before blushing and running inside. I grabbed the bag Bella packed for me before going to the bathroom.

After my shower I got dressed while Jacob took his shower.

I got on a red tank top and some jeans, brushing my long black hair quickly. After the tangles were out I dried it and left it wavy.

I yawned, walking out of the bedroom, before going into the living room type thing. I jumped over the couch and sat down next to Jacob.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he stood up. I got my shoes on, grabbing my bag and following him out.

_**

* * *

**_

We pulled into Forks and went to my house. I sighed looking over at Jacob.

"I'm tired," I mumbled. He smiled and I shook my head.

"I'm sure you're proud," I said getting out. He nodded getting out with me and we met at the front of the car.

"Well of course," he said, as we hugged. I shook my head again and gave him a kiss.

"I'll talk to you later," I muttered. Jacob nodded his face growing hard.

"Is Edward here?" I asked, inspecting his face. He nodded and I patted his chest.

"Control your anger and don't kill someone," I said like every other day. He nodded kissing me again.

"Be good at work and don't freeze to death somehow," he said raising an eyebrow. I glared at him.

"And have a great day with your pack," I said walking passed him.

He stared at my retreating back.

"Not my pack."

"Not my problem," I replied automatically.

I walked in the house and into the living room.

"I'm home," I said, leaning against the wall. Charlie looked at me.

"Did you have fun with Mable?" he asked. I stopped and blinked.

'_Mable…? What the…? That liar!'_

I nodded smiling some.

"Of course. She's really nice," I said before walking up the stairs.

I walked passed Bella's room and waved.

"Hey Bells. Hey Ed," I said simply. Bella stumbled from her bed and walked after me.

"Wait! What did you do!" she asked as I threw my bag on my bed. I shrugged and looked at Edward who was looking around my room.

I made a face shaking my head before looking at her.

"Why does Charlie think I was with Mable?" I asked. She blinked and Edward coughed some.

I looked over at him before looking at Bella slowly.

"Oh…you thought I was with her too," I mumbled. She gave me a hard look.

"Where were you?" she asked.

I blushed, trying to make up a lie but all I could think of was what happened last night.

Edward dropped something from my dresser but caught it quickly.

"Whoa Schyler," he said looking at me. I looked at him, crossing my arms with an embarrassed look.

"Stay out of my head then," I said, looking at the ground nervously. Bella looked back and forth between us.

"Who were you with!" she asked again. I sensed more excitement then worry in her voice. I looked to the side, scratching my cheek.

"Well I um…" I trailed off and Edward crossed his arms.

"You smell horrible," he said. I glared at him.

"Shut up," I said. I saw a smirk graze his lips.

"Like a wet dog," he said looking at Bella. She broke into a smile.

"You were with Jacob?" she asked. I nodded some walking over to my closet to grab my work overalls.

"He um thought we needed to be together. We hadn't been alone together for a while," I said, getting all fidgety.

'_I swear I'm not thinking anything on purpose,'_ I thought. Edward sighed some.

"Well can you at least try to stop?" he asked annoyed. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry!" I said. Bella looked at me.

"So what'd you two do?" she asked innocently. I looked at her and then looked at Edward. My phone ringed from my bag and I grinned.

"Saved by the bell!" I said answering the phone.

"Girl where are you!" Tiara snapped on the other end.

"Uh oh," I squeaked and she went on.

"Yeah you better sigh! Girl, I've been stuck here with these idiots for like a week without you here. You better be here today or I'm comin back down there to get you. You got me!"

I nodded some stumbling around my room and grabbing my overalls.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be there in about twenty minutes," I said.

Tiara sighed.

"Good. Oh and Kevin's here," she said, quickly before hanging up. I groaned. Bella shut the door behind her and I put my outfit on quickly.

I buckled the overall strapped over my white wife beater and grabbed my tools, putting them in my pockets.

I got my wallet and phone, shoving them in my pocket before grabbing my keys. I got my boots on and walked out the door, putting my bandanna on.

"Work!" I called jogging to my car.

I got in and took off for the highway.

After I got to Port Angeles I felt a headache coming on. I got out and went to my hell hole.

* * *

_**ME: Ha! Going to work! I'm not really focusing on that though so don't get excited.**_

_**Audience: *aw's***_

_**Me: *nods* Yep so review and we'll get back to you soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Me: So we have Schyler going to work and then visiting the Cullen family for practice!**_

_**Audience: *claps excitedly***_

_**Me: So we get to see Schyler in action! Oh yeah! Sadly Jacob's not in this chapter but he's mentioned so don't be sad.**_

_**Audience: *sad face***_

_**Me: *nods* Well I do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters. Only my own characters belong to me! Start!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'll see you guys later," I called, walking to my Charger. Tiara waved at me and Kevin sighed two finger waving.

After the whole day of being there, I was okay with Kevin being around.

It was weird, but it wasn't bad either.

I was stressed out though. I mean I wasn't as bad because of my night with Jacob but I was still bad. I was keeping secrets, my finals were passed barley and then my job is annoying me to no end! Not to mention the fact I've been interacting with the elements more and more.

Now, I was off to the Cullen's.

I pulled into the driveway and grabbed my bag from the back. Alice appeared next to the car and smiled.

"Are you ready for the graduation party in two days?" she asked. I sighed, getting out, and rubbed my forehead.

"That's…this Wednesday?" I asked. she nodded.

"Well yeah. We all graduate on Wednesday. Didn't you notice the finals?" she asked. I nodded some.

"Yeah. I…yeah I did. Just… forgot about the party," I said smiling.

She stared at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded some walking towards the house.

"I'm fine," I said. I went in and changed into the usual outfit I wore to train.

I put on some dark jeans and got my tennis shoes on I got on the tight black jacket that Alice made me wear because it makes me more free to go faster.

I threw my stuff in the back and walked out, putting my hair in a pony tail. I walked into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Ready?" Emmett asked. I nodded walking outside.

"Ready, set…"

"Go!" Esme yelled, running passed Emmett and I. We both blinked before everyone took off.

We got to the clearing and stopped. I laughed some coming to a halt next to Jasper.

"I saw you trip Emmett," I commented. Carlisle shook his head.

"Alright Schyler are you ready to begin. We'll just start out with physical before we start the running," he said.

I nodded some.

"Okay."

Emmett and I stood across from each other. I got serious and so did he. They stood around us, ready to move if things got out of hand.

We moved at the same time coming at each other.

Usually I was hesitant when fighting Emmett, but I wasn't this time. I was ready and pumped.

We went on like usual, blocking each other's punches and kicks. I was done playing fair with a vampire though.

I blocked Emmett's punch by grabbing his for arm. I twisted my legs, bringing them up to his surprise and wrapping them around his neck.

I twisted quickly and we spun to the ground. I hit the ground but used wind to cushion our fall. I held his arm back tightly so he couldn't move because it would risk him losing his head.

I let him go quickly, standing up and backing away.

"I'm sorry," I said. They stared at me.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asked. I nodded again.

"Yes. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I said. Emmett stood up.

"I just got my ass kicked by a human shrimp," he said, rubbing his neck.

Carlisle nodded looking at me.

"Try against me," he said, standing where Emmett was.

I focused. Carlisle was faster than Emmett because he was lighter in weight.

When he came at me I didn't even think. I just dropped to the ground avoiding his fist and grabbed his ankles, flipping him up and over.

He landed on the ground on his back and I stood up staring at him.

"Sorry Carlisle!" I said frantically. He stood up dusting himself off.

He shook his head smiling.

"Very good strategy. Coming at me from below wasn't something I expected from you," he said crossing his arms.

I looked to the side before sighing.

"The truth is I feel stronger right now. Like I've finally tapped into all of my energy," I said honestly. I grabbed my arm.

"But I didn't start feeling this way until last night," I admitted. I blushed deeply.

'Truthfully I didn't start feeling this way until the middle of the night with Jacob,' I thought. Then I looked at Carlisle who frowned.

"Did you finally calm the urge?" he asked. I stood there confused and he touched my shoulder.

"Taking care of the urge as an Antiquity is also giving you the power to tap into all of your energy. It's breaking down the barrier that separates the powers from your control," he explained.

I blushed again.

"O-Oh…well then…I guess I did that then," I said shuffling uneasily. Alice blinked confused.

"How'd you do that? I didn't see it," she said thinking. I nodded slowly as Carlisle walked over the Esme.

"Oh well…I uh…" I trailed off again blushing and Emmett thought.

"Wait you said you couldn't see her when she was with her wolf boyfriend right?" he asked looking over at her.

I mentally cursed and thanked goodness that Edward wasn't there again.

Alice nodded looking at me.

"Did you unlock your energy while you were with him?" she asked. I nodded again.

"Yeah…"

Jasper felt my uneasiness and suddenly Rosalie was smirking.

"I see what happened," she stated proudly. Emmett looked at her like she was crazy and Alice frowned.

"How! I didn't see!" she said in a slight pout. Rosalie looked at me slyly and I blushed again.

"Well it's not that obvious so don't tease me!" I said quickly.

Esme smiled to herself a bit and Carlisle looked to the side.

"Well…that some way of…getting the rest of your powers," he said looking at me. I looked down.

"Can we stop with this conversation before Emmett finally gets it?" I said lastly. Alice thought with a frown but she saw my blush and the way Rosalie was looking at me and finally pieced it together.

She grinned.

"Oh I'm so proud!" she said happily. I rolled my eyes looking away.

"Oh god really?" I yelled looking at her. Emmett looked at her.

"What!" he snapped. She looked at Rosalie.

"You remember what you and Rosalie did…for a long time," she said hinting. Emmett looked at me with a blinked before he broke into a grin.

"Holy crap you did it with a wolf!" he yelled. I blushed bright red.

"Shut up Emmett! It's not something the world needs to know! And I didn't really have a choice the stupid…feels wouldn't go away!" I yelled.

He came up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad that my little sis got some!" he said laughing. I glared at him.

"Shut up damnit!" I shouted at him. He put me down still chuckling and Carlisle looked at everyone.

"No one needs to tease Schyler about it, it was the only way to help her condition," he said nodding.

They all nodded but didn't stop looking at me.

I huffed looking to the side and crossed my arms.

"Can we get back to freaking practice now!" I asked loudly.

Carlisle nodded and I looked at Emmett.

"Let's go," I said motioning to him. Everyone stepped back as he get ready.

"Did you have to do it doggy style?" he asked smirking. I glared, opening my hand, and he flew off of his feet landing on his back.

I crossed my arms smirking.

"Are you gonna let your ass get beat by a "human shrimp" again?" I asked as he stood up. He came at me and I laughed jumping and flipping over him, landing behind him easily.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me: Oh ho ho! Emmett is sooo mean! Sooooo mean! But it was funny to write!**_

_**Audience: *nods laughing some***_

_**Me: It was short yeah but we know Schyler is getting stronger. See! It wasn't all for nothing Sky! Well review and we'll see you next time guys!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Look guys, my Papa (grandfather) died so I'm not really up to speed lately with anything. He meant the world to me and was the only one that kept me writing. Him and my fans. He raised and took care of me so I'm in a tough spot right now. I've updated but I don't really think it's gonna happen again for a while. I really am sorry. I'm angry, sad, hurt and lonely right now. So this chapter isn't that long.**_

_**I do not own Twilight and series and/or its characters. Only my own characters are mine.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

During our practice Carlisle helped me control the energy that I had learned. I forced Emmett to shut up about how I got all of my powers…and eventually he stopped teasing me.

Gratefully Bella didn't know about it yet but she was going to find out eventually. I noticed that she had been pestering Edward about it and I sorta felt sorry for him.

I was sitting on my bed, thinking about how tomorrow was graduation for Bella. I knew she was going to go to college and I was seriously going to miss her. I couldn't wait for her to come visit.

I tapped the end of my pen against my desk leaning back on my chair. I was in sweatpants and a tank top. My hair was wet but I was focusing on drying it quickly.

I looked over at the window as Jacob came through. I sat in the chair crossing my arms.

"You do know you can come in through the front door right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded some.

I noticed he was shirtless and he was sorta dirty. I frowned standing.

"Where have you been anyways?" I asked touching the but on his chest. I looked up at him and he looked out of my window annoyed.

"I came to check on you. Keep your window locked," he said walking back to the window. I frowned grabbing his arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Where are you going? What the hell is going on?" I asked. He looked back at me and my door came open revealing Edward and Bella behind him.

"What are you doing Ed-? Jake?"

I looked at the door and Jacob's jaw clenched.

"What the hell are you doing here? You know that they're in danger right now!" he growled, stalking passed me to Edward.

Edward glared at him, his eyes starting to look a little black.

I got in the middle of them quickly.

"Calm down Jacob! Tell me what's going on!" I said looking up at him. They glared at each other.

"You couldn't just leave Schyler out of this! It's bad enough you couldn't just keep Bella to herself now you're dragging Schyler into this.

Jacob motioned to me.

"She is in danger! More danger than Bella right now and she doesn't even know it!" he yelled.

They were about to attack each other I got even more pissed off.

"Stop it!" I shouted. I opened my hands and pressed them against their chest, wind circling through my palms so I could shove them both back.

"Knock it off right now. You two are fighting over things that I don't even understand," I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

Jacob stared at me in shock that I was able to shove both of them back with just my hands. I looked at him before looking at Edward.

"What…is going on?" I asked. Jacob pointed to Edward.

"He didn't tell you that more killings have been happening and that apparently their there's an army being created," he said looking at me.

I looked at Edward who frowned deeply.

"Really? Everyone knew this but me yet again?" I asked lowly. He looked at me.

"It's not for you to be concerned with," he said. I glared and Jacob chuckled from behind me.

"Like hell it is!" he yelled. I looked at him pointing a finger.

"Stop." He looked at me.

"You're in danger, I'm not going to calm down until I know you and Bella are going to be completely safe. Right now you're not," he said.

I shook my head putting my hand down.

"That is not true. They're in Seattle so if I'm in danger I've got time to get under plenty of protection," I said looking at him.

He glared looking at Edward and I sighed.

"You didn't flip out and exclaim it around Seth right?" I asked.

"Actually he did."

I looked over at my window as Seth stood up straight. He had the decency to put a shirt on at least.

He stood next to Jacob looking at me worriedly.

"If the killings have been getting worse, I think we just need to keep a close eye on you is all. Other than that movement from the army is unknown now so we don't really have any idea what's been going on," he said looking at Jacob.

I nodded and Jacob crossed his arms.

"Whatever is going on you're staying with us. It's the safest right now," he said. I looked at Edward and he clenched his jaw but nodded anyways.

"It's true."

I looked at Bella who was biting her lip.

"What about the fact that there's graduation tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not skipping school just to do that," I said defiantly. Jacob shook his head.

"What the point? You're going to the party. Plus you're going to live with Bella even if you will never see her again," he said coldly.

I blinked before looking at Bella confused.

"What?" I asked turning to her. She glared at Jacob some.

"That wasn't something you were suppose to tell her," she said hotly. I looked back and forth as Edward looked away from me.

"What the hell is going on! You're leaving for good?" I yelled at her. Seth touched my shoulder pulling me away some.

"Schyler it's okay. Just calm down," he said softly. I shook my head.

"What the hell is he talking about? I'm never gonna see you again after you get changed!" I yelled.

She looked at me desperately.

"Schyler I'm sorry but I can't let Charlie see me like that," she said.

"This is bullshit!" I shouted angrily. Everyone looked at me shocked and Bella glared.

"I've already decided." I looked take back.

"What about Renee? Or…or me! You just…Ugh! Did you even _think_ about what you were doing!" I yelled.

She looked away some and I shook my head, grabbing my bag. It had some clothes in it already so I didn't have to worry about it.

"I'm leaving. I can't believe you didn't tell me this shit!" I said looking at her.

Seth sighed softly and Jacob grabbed my bag.

"I'll be downstairs," he mumbled. I looked at him.

"And you…we're gonna have a long talk you jackass," I said quickly. He just jumped out of the window with Seth.

Edward and Bella looked at me.

"Look Schyler it's not what you-"

"Yeah you know what it is what I think Bells. Because I think that you are leaving the life you had to start a new one. And that's fine. I just wish you could have told me earlier that you were choosing to leave me behind," I said walking towards the door.

She grabbed my hand.

"Schyler please. I don't want to leave with you mad," she said softly. I looked at her.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to just hurt my feelings. What were you gonna do? Wait till the last minute?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She didn't say anything and I nodded.

"Exactly. See…I guess I can see it from Jacobs point of view now. I know Edward means a lot to you and your happiness with him is all you care about right now, but maybe you need to think about who else you are ripping apart emotionally on your way out of **this** life," I said frigidly.

She stared at me and I pulled my hand away from her. I looked at Edward before _tsking_.

"And you're really lucky that I didn't lose my mind. Not even close to true anger," I commented.

I glanced over at my lamp and it blew up shattering around the floor. She jumped looking at it and Edward looked at me.

"Schyler!"

"Well at least _I_ don't have secrets anymore," I said shrugging. She stared at the shattered lamp as I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

_**Review please. And again I'm really sorry. I hope you guys can just be patient for a while as I gather my thoughts. Thanks for the support for the story so far and I hope to update soon.**_

_**Niomi**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I know I know. You guys asked for a chapter so here it is. I know it's short and probably not the best one. Sorry. Still…having some trouble getting my head back on. But please enjoy the chapter.**_

_**I do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters. Only my own characters are mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Like promised I stayed with Jacob that night. I wasn't happy, but I did anyways.

I sat on his bed glaring with my arms crossed. I wasn't completely mad at Jacob. I mean, he was worried yeah, but it wasn't right for him to explode like that in front everyone.

"Schyler you've got to talk to me," he said again, sitting next to me. I looked at him annoyed.

"Why…did…you do that?" I spat at him. He stared at me a little afraid.

"You look really mad," he said. I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"You think!" I yelled standing.

"Calm down! You've never been this mad before," he said, stepping in front of me. I pressed my hands together and looked at him.

"Okay think about what just happened Jacob. The person I have grown up with all of my life and she became my sister…is leaving me…forever. Then you jump through my window freaking out about my safety when you know I'm very safe. And Seth get's dragged into it too!"

He stared at me before nodding.

"I see what you mean," he said. I shook my head.

"I'm going to Seth's house for a while okay? I'll be back before it gets dark so don't worry," I said as he before he could talk.

He frowned.

"Look you don't have to be mad. I can go apologize," he said. I shook my head some walking out.

"It's fine. I'm not mad," I said, obviously lying.

I got outside and saw it was almost dark. I didn't even get all the way to Seth's house before he appeared in front of me.

"Hey Sky," he said smiling. I just frowned, crossing my arms, and his smile dropped.

"Oh."

"Wanna go cliff diving?" I asked. He looked back at the reservation as I went towards the forest.

"Um no I don't actually. Jacob will get really mad if he finds out we did that. He'll get even more mad if you get hurt by doing something so reckless-"

"It's okay," I replied, not looking back at him.

He followed me quickly as we walked into the dark forest.

I knew full well Jacob was going to be ticked. Served him right. I mean, people might think it was really bitchy what I was doing right now, but I could care less. I was in a foul mood. The worst I've been in for a long time, and I wasn't about to play fair.

We got to a the high cliffs and I looked at Seth who was frowning worriedly.

"Schyler this is really high. Higher than what Sam usually jumps off of!" he explained. I looked at him and he moved his long black hair staring at me.

"Tell me what's really on your mind," he said.

I dropped my angry façade and sat down with a huff.

"Bella's leaving and she didn't even bother to tell me. We could have done a whole lot more things together. Now she's graduating tomorrow and then after that she'll be going away," I said picking at the ground.

Seth sat down next to me nodding.

"So you're really sad…you're just covering it up by anger and recklessness," he translated. I glared at him.

"No. I'm disappointed and pissed off. Don't mix it up," I said quickly. He nodded raising an eyebrow and I looked away again.

"And maybe I'm a little sad," I mumbled.

He shrugged, leaning back on his hands.

"It's okay to feel that way Schyler. It's to be expected finding things out like that on such short notice," he said.

I sighed. "She could have told me."

He looked at me. "Maybe she didn't know how. You flipping out on her didn't help things either Schyler."

I looked down frowning softly. Great. Now I felt bad.

"Whatever," I muttered stripping off my shoes and jacket.

I stood up and took a few strides back. Seth stood up looking at me. I inhaled remembering what Carlisle told me.

'_It's all about concentration.'_

I ran forwards, the surroundings slowing down with every step I took.

'_Controlling what you feel is the key to controlling your powers.'_

I stepped and jumped over, spreading my arms. I heard Seth yell at me but I didn't listen.

'_If you're sad, the water is the one that will move with you the most. Anger, frustration, those will be shown with your fire and wind. You've got to learn how to control it or it will backfire.'_

I broke the water and opened my eyes, looking around. My hair floated around me gently and I brought my hand to my mouth.

I needed to see how long I could last underneath the water.

I counted in my head but felt that I need air by the time I got to thirteen. I didn't go up though. I stayed under.

'_Can't…go yet…need to calm down!'_ I thought getting frustrated. I floated under, keeping my eyes shut.

I took my hand off of my face and coughed. I inhaled surprised and looked around to see I was still underwater.

I felt my mouth and nose but I felt a bubble. It was a mask!

I started laughing some and came up from the water. Seth was screaming for me at the top and I put a thumbs up.

"I'm fine!" I hollered up. But it was muffled. I shook my head and went back under, heading for shore.

It took longer than expected to get to shore and it was freezing cold. Not to mention it was darker now. By the time I got to land I was chattering, blue lips, and tired. But I felt great!

I crawled on shore and fell down on the surface breathing heavily, waves still reaching up to my chest.

"What the hell!"

I looked up and Seth dropped next to me looking at my mouth.

"What is on your face!" he yelled. I sighed deeply the mask falling off as water and sat up.

Seth stared at the ground where the mask bubble just fell before looking at me.

"There is something you aren't telling me," he stated blankly. I smiled nervously, biting my lip and looked to the side.

"Err…"

"And me."

Seth and I both looked behind us at Jacob who was standing there with his arms crossed. I cursed looking down as both boys stared at me for answers.

_**

* * *

**_

I sat with my arms crossed not saying anything. After I had gotten warm and back to Jake's house, I was deeply interrogated in his living room by Seth, Jacob, and the rest of the pack.

How they got dragged into this…well…let's just say Jacob was really pissed off right now.

"Schyler I swear-!"

"I'm not saying anything!" I yelled up at him. We were both standing in front of each other. I was on one side of the living room and all of the boys were behind Jacob and Seth, apparently on their team.

"Schyler…you have been keeping secrets from me and I've had enough!" Jacob snapped. I saw his jaw clench and I glared.

"You wouldn't understand! I didn't want it to be your problem! I was going to tell you just not until I was ready! It's not your burden!"

"You're my girlfriend!" he said, staring at me like I was stupid. I clenched my fists.

"Not your damn wife!" I shouted.

We stared at each other hotly and I shook my head.

"Oh my-! It doesn't matter!"

Paul looked at me.

"You FLIPPED me over! No one can do that!" he said. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Obviously I can." He growled at me and Quil stepped in front of him.

"Schyler do you have a…power?" Quil asked unsurely, looking at me. I looked to the side frowning.

I was pissed off because I was being yelled at. Okay, I didn't tell them yes, but only because I wanted to wait until I mastered what powers I had. If I would have gone to them talking about elements they would have stared at me and Jacob would have flipped shit on how dangerous it was!

"The Cullens know I bet!" Embry said, standing next to the doorway.

I looked over at him sharply and Jacob looked at me, getting it.

"They're the ones that did-?"

"No and don't you dare assume that!" I snapped up him. He watched me and I glared at them.

"Fine! You wanna know! I'll fight you!" I said losing it. This surprised them and I nodded walking to the door.

"Yeah. Let's go! You wanna know what I'm capable of? You can find out!" I said going outside.

Seth ran out behind me quickly.

"Schyler! Stop this! Fighting Jacob will get you hurt!" he said looking at me with frantic eyes.

I ignored him as the pack walked out.

"Come on Jake! You won't hit me and you won't win," I taunted. I saw his jaw clench again along with his fists as he stood a yard from me.

"I'm not fighting you," he said. I laughed openly and looked at Paul.

"Oka-"

"Stop it damnit!" Jacob yelled, about on the edge. I looked at him.

"Stop accusing me of things! Or others! You don't want me to be this way anymore than stop acting like you own me! Trust me once in a while!" I shouted pointing at myself.

"I only do it because I care!" he countered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well you should stop being an idiot! Fight me and watch that I'm not the helpless cry baby anymore!" I said. Before I blinked Jacob had phased.

I heard the pack yell at him and jump out of the way as he growled, glaring at me.

"Schyler!" Seth yelled. I looked Jacob in his brown eyes as my own narrowed. He came at me quickly and I narrowed my eyes.

I was angry. I knew that. So pissed off I could barely see straight. I was mad at Jacob and Seth for not having faith in me! Mad at Edward and Bella for leaving me. And mad at myself…because I was once again…losing control of my life.

I put my hands up in front of me as Jake jumped in the air. I focused and pushed off. Jacob bounced off of some type of dome and flew backwards, back where he started.

I stood straight, making sure I didn't hurt him and sure enough he was back on his feet, shaking his head.

I looked at my hands before turning around.

"Just…I'm done with all of you for right now," I said softly. I brushed passed Seth as he stared silently at Jacob.

"She just…"

"Blew you across the reservation, dude," Embry said, shocked.

* * *

**IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS OF THIS STORY!**

_**I'm sorry if it was lame. I'm not surprised but please be nice. Say what you feel but try not to be too mean. I've already gotten some mean e-mails so I don't really want to have to go through that again. Because lots of people **_**have**_** been telling me things about this series that I haven't noticed…I think I might have to end it. Because now I see what they mean. If you agree or disagree then please **__PLEASE__** say so. Whether it's an e-mail or on the review or however you want to tell me please do so. I'll also have a poll on my profile so you can decided that way too. **_

_**My readers are really important to me and I don't want to write things that will only make you guys mad. So make sure to go to the poll to vote or I can't update. Well…I will not update until I get a good number of votes by **__THIS__** Sunday **_{8-22-10}


	19. RESULTS ARE IN!

**RESULTS ARE IN!**

Dear wonderful readers,

It's Niomi, of course. As I said in my last chapter to _Dying Blue Rose_ I had been getting some disturbing e-mails about my strong faults in the story. Schyler being very Mary-sue, bad plot, jumping around, not making sense, and the strong OOC of the characters. I didn't seem to notice until people said something. Now that I've seen it, I've been sheepish and very reluctant on writing **anything** lately. I sent out a poll so I could ask my very supportive readers what they think.

I find myself happy to say I have gotten feedback that has made me re-think taking _Dying Blue Rose_ down from FanFiction like I originally planned to do. So I have decided to continue the story up to the very end of the three part series. ^_^

If this makes you happy, I am glad! Although I am going through a tough time and I don't have much to be happy about, talking with you guys and getting smiley face **=]** e-mails from fans that help me is getting me through my difficulties in both writing and life.

There is a large list of people that has helped me get through this ordeal, but the following have been very VERY supportive whether they've known it or not.

**MrsCall101**

**Mrs. Nicole Malfoy**

**EclipseLover97**

**AngelWeasleyCullenxxx**

**Emzy2k10**

**lyokoisreal94**

**lottie14b**

**TALA AKA WOLF**

**Jadecall**

I just wanted to make sure they were known because they helped me smile.

Thank anyone else I missed very much for your help. I really means a lot. If there is anything I can do to repay you guys for all of the support, you name it. =]

With that said I have been working on the next chapter. So thank you, and hope to hear from all of you guys on your thoughts for the story continuing.

_Sincerely, Niomi_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Me: Back in business! I can't wait to get these chapters put out and done!**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: Okay! So let's start shall we! *smiles* I do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters! Only my own characters are mine!**_

_**Audience: *hugs***_

_**Me: *laughs* Let's start!**_

_**XXX**_

I laid in the guest bedroom Billy had set up for me. I had bored eyes but on the inside I was trying to clear my head.

I listened to the song that played in my locket for the twentieth time before sighing and snapping it shut. I opened it as the tune played once again.

I had shown everyone an inch of my power, and already I saw all of them stare at me in…horror. Like I was someone they'd never met before. Maybe it was a bad idea showing them that. I mean…what if I'd lost control like Carlisle always warned me about?

I rolled on my back, shutting my eyes and pictured stars. That's what the song reminded me of.

It ended and I opened my eyes, going to change. I got on my pajamas and laid back down, pulling my hair back.

I turned the light off, fingering the locket wrapped around my neck. I knew the next two days were going to be confusing.

Bella was going to graduate and spend the day guarded by Jake while I stayed with the Cullen's. The next day she'll graduate along with the Cullen family. I was going to make sure it happened. No matter what, I was not staying here another night.

Then after that we were going to go to the party at the Cullen's house.

"That will be interesting," I mumbled, dosing off.

_**XXX**_

As promised I conversed with Jacob first thing in the morning, not giving away any negative emotion.

"I think Bella should spend the day with you today," I started, sitting on the couch. He looked at me, surprised that I was talking to him. I wasn't looking at him, and I was waiting for Billy so he could take me home.

"Um…alright," he said slowly. I glanced at him.

"I'll stay with the Cullen's until the party. That's when we'll see each other again. Tomorrow," I said, standing as Billy called. I picked my bag up, making sure I had everything, and went to the door.

I saw him frown but he didn't have time to say anything.

I smiled fakely. "Bye!"

"I love you," he said quietly. I stopped and turned to him some. Hearing those words come from him even after he saw what I was made me feel lighter. At least a little.

I sighed softly walking over to him and kissing his cheek tenderly.

Even if I was mad at him...

"I love you too," I replied walking out.

_**XXX**_

Bella and I skipped school. I was picked up by Alice at the border and went to the Cullen's house, passing Bella who was on her way to the reservation.

Everything was going to way I wanted.

We had gotten done with Finals already so the only important thing was graduation that was happening tomorrow. So other than that I had to get through the next two days being a good little sport.

"You know, I already know what happened."

I looked over at Carlisle and sighed deeply.

"It wasn't my fault," I almost sung. I was in the library part reading up on Antiquity's. I was trying to see if I could cuss in a different language but it seems they just spoke English.

Carlisle sat down next to me on the couch, taking the giant book from my hands.

"It was just as much your fault as it was Jacob and Bella's," he explained.

I rolled my eyes, pulling my legs to my chest.

"You sound like Seth," I mumbled. He smiled sorrowfully shaking his head.

"Seth is your imprint who is very smart. He knows how you are feeling but he also knows the right and wrong of any situation. You should listen to him."

I looked at him before shrugging.

"I just…It me mad that she didn't tell me," I said. He nodded, putting a hand on my head.

"Things are getting bad. We don't need you two fighting. If it truly is the last times you'll see her…you should make it last," he said.

I bit my lip before standing. I fiddled with my fingers.

"I…got angry at Bella in my room when I found out she was hiding things from me," I started. He nodded slowly and I looked at him.

"I made a lamp explode," I said quickly. He stared at me before looking to the side.

"Was it purposely?" he asked, looking at me again. I smiled nervously.

"Well, um, I forced wind around it…and smashed it," I muttered. He just blinked simply before standing and shaking his head.

"It sounds like you did it purposely," he said putting his hands in his pockets with an eyebrow raised.

I crossed my arms, looking to the side. "Yeah, I did."

Carlisle looked at me again.

"You are going to have to tell them you won't grow old sometime," he explained. I looked at him sadly, knowing what he was implying.

"And explain to everyone exactly what your powers are. They will need to know or it's only going to get worse with the safety issues we've been having as of late."

I sighed again as Esme walked in.

"This just keeps getting worse!" I complained. Carlisle smiled and Esme put a hand on my face.

"Dinner is ready for you. Eating will help you feel better," she explained. I nodded, shrugging and followed them to the kitchen.

Dinner was a simple sandwich with water but that's what I wanted. Lots of water. I drank it while sitting on the chair, not really paying attention.

I had on some jeans and white shoes with a green tank and white jacket. My hair was down, so I didn't notice my locket was missing until Emmet spoke up.

"So what's so important about this thing anyways?"

I looked down at my chest before looking up at Emmet leaning on the counter, tossing the golden locket up and down.

I frowned, my brown eyes narrowing.

"Give it," I snapped. He held his hands up grinning. He had on some jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a baseball cap. Even so I knew he was still fast in those clothes.

"Just asking," he said.

I shook my head and held out my caramel colored hand.

I sighed. "Give it back Emmet. You know it means a lot."

He nodded leaning with his arms crossed on the table.

"But you're mad at him."

"I still want it!" I said, getting frustrated. He smirked and I grabbed my cup, throwing water at his face. He flinched and I stopped it an inch before it hit him.

"Give me my locket."

He disappeared and I glared as he left out of the door.

"Esme! Emmett has my necklace!" I yelled, moving from my seat and running.

The Cullen's appeared in the kitchen. Rosalie frowned crossing her arms.

"What's Emmet thinking?" he muttered hotly. Alice shrugged and Jasper shook his head.

"He's trying to make her see she still cares for Jacob. No matter how mad she is at him."

Carlisle looked at Edward as he walked in and motioned to the door.

"Go get your brother and sister before something bad happens."

An explosion echoed through the forest. Esme looked at Alice, Rosalie and Jasper worriedly.

"All of you."

Sure enough the four of them were out the door.

_**XXX**_

I slammed my foot on the ground again, causing another crater and Emmett laughed, crossing his arms.

I glared with my hair in my face. "Can't you just give it back!"

He shook his head.

"No. You don't like him so there's no point," he said shrugging.

True. I didn't like Jacob. I was angry at him but I wanted the necklace!

I ran at Emmett quickly and he moved as I tried to punch him. My hand connected with the bolder, shattering it. I turned, throwing my hand up, seeing Emmett in the air.

Wind caught him, slamming him on the ground. As he stood up he looked a little off guard. I jumped on him and we tossed to the ground, rolling on each other.

"Give it back Emmett or I swear!"

"Bring on shrimp!"

"You are an ass!"

Emmett laughed as we continued wrestling on the ground. I got out of his choke hold and flipped over so I was on his back.

He stood, trying to get me off, but I locket my legs around his torso.

"Give it back!" I shouted hitting his head annoyed. He grunted, closing an eye and looked up at me.

"Get off you monkey!" he yelled turning. I covered his eyes causing him to growl in irritation but I wasn't getting off.

"Stop it!" Edward yelled from the side lines.

I looked over but kept pestering Emmett.

"Tell him to give it back!"

"Get the monkey off of me!"

I glared at his head.

"I'm not a monkey!"

He _tsked_. "You look like one!"

I frowned. "Hey! That wasn't even necessary!"

I reached over and locked onto the necklace causing me to beam in happiness.

"Yes!" I snatched pulling it from his hand and held it up/.

"Got it!"

Emmett stopped moving. "Get off!"

I blinked before I was thrown back. I screamed but Edward caught me, causing us to land as a heap on the ground.

Emmett looked at me.

"Now get over it!"

I stood angrily and he just crossed his arms.

"You are so pissed over nothing!" I watched him annoyed before Esme appeared.

"It's getting dark. I think you should just get home so you can get ready for the graduation tomorrow," she explained.

I nodded following theme, slipping my locket around my neck. Esme rubbed my arm gently, smiling.

"It'll be okay, honey," she said softly.

I looked to the side with an unsure smile.

"Yeah."

'_More like yeah right.'_

Edward cleared his throat at my left some and I looked at him. I shrugged.

'_It's true.'_

He gave me a look, which I ignored completely.

"I'll take her home," Edward said once we got back to the Cullen's house. It was late. Probably about nine thirty.

I told everyone bye before getting in the Volvo with Edward.

_**XXX**_

_**Me: Sooo….Yeah let me know what you think! Review review review!**_

_**Audience: *claps***_

_**Me: *waves* See you soon!**_


	21. Chapter 20

**_So we are on our way home and Schyler decided there's no reason to be mad at our Jacob! That it's not worth it. Good job Sky!_**

**_Now I do no own Twilight the series and/or its characters. Only my own characters belong to me!_**

**_^^ Start!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The car ride was pretty quiet actually. I had to stop being awkward around Edward soon or I was going to shoot myself.

We pulled into the driveway to Charlie's house and I got out. Something in me said it wasn't going to be a good experience.

I walked in with Edward and Charlie hugged me in his…Charlie hug way.

"Hey," I mumbled waving a bit. He nodded to Edward who looked at him.

"I dropped her off because it was dark. Alice is going to bring her car tomorrow so she can get to school in time for the graduation," he explained. Charlie nodded, not expecting his respectful manner.

"What happened to you staying at the reservation?" Charlie asked, looking at me.

I shrugged going into the kitchen.

"I thought it'd be better if Bella stayed with her best friend for a while," I said.

Edward followed me and Charlie went upstairs to the bathroom.

"Are you still coming to the party?" Edward asked after a moment of silence. I nodded leaning on the table.

"Yeah. There's no point in missing a fun party that Alice is hosting," I said smiling. He smirked at me a bit.

"I think I would if I could," he said nodding. I shook my head before we snapped our attention to the door.

"Stop Jacob!"

I blinked before running out the door.

Bella stumbled up to us holding her wrist. I saw it was black and blue causing me to go wide eyed.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. Edward must have heard Jacob's thoughts because he hit him in the face.

"If you ever touch her again-!"

Jacob growled at him. "Keep your hands off of me!"

"You had no right to touch her!" Edward said, looking like he wanted to kill. Bella put her good hand on Edward's arm.

"_She_ hit me!"

"For what **you** did!"

I stood between them (once again) and looked at Jacob. Charlie came out looking at everyone as we all yelled over each other.

"Jacob stop!"

"Edward calm down!"

"You can't be trusted! I knew she shouldn't have gone with you!"

"And what happened to Schyler while she was with you guys! She's all torn up!"

Charlie glared at us. "What is going on!"

Jacob looked at me before looking at Charlie.

His eyes hardened as he spoke. "I kissed Bella."

We all stood there staring at him and Charlie cleared his throat some.

"Oh…well…"

I shook my head with a small laugh, turning around to go back in, and what happened next threw us all off guard.

"Schyler don't-!"

On pure reflex I spun and punched Jacob in the jaw with a swift right hook. Jacob's head snapped to the side and he shut his eyes in pain, but he didn't say anything.

I stared at my hand, a feeling in my stomach. My hand felt nothing, yet when Bella punched him she injured herself.

"Schyler?" Bella asked softly.

I looked at Jacob and he looked at me again. I stared at him before pulling my phone out and walking away.

"Go away. Now," I commanded, looking at Jacob. His jaw tensed but I didn't back down.

"I will make you leave," I threatened lowly. Everyone stared at us and Charlie cleared his throat but I didn't look away from Jacob's staring contest.

"Sky…you're…Jacob's a bit bigger than you," he commented nodding. I tsked some, putting a hand on my waist.

"Like that'll stop me," I muttered hotly. I was pissed to no extent, but I was playing it off pretty well. Edward looked at Jacob.

"She's right. You need to leave," he said calmer. Jacob watched me as I turned back, going in the house.

"Schyler!" Bella said quickly. I ignored her and Edward took her hand gently.

"I'll have my father fix it up," he said quietly. I slammed the door and Jacob growled, walking away towards the forest.

"Damnit!"

_**

* * *

**_

I got to my room and I wanted to break something. I shook my head, tapping my leg as I dialed Seth's number.

It rang some more before he finally answered.

"Schyler?" My breathe hitched just hearing him but I pushed it out.

"Look I know I said that you since you're my imprint I don't want to push things and I know it get's uncomfortable when you're around me but I really need you right now because I'm hurt and-"

"Whoa! Schyler. Okay breathe. You aren't breathing," he said quickly.

I huffed before controlling myself and I looked out of the window.

"Please help me, Seth," I begged softly. I sounded so helpless but I was now confused. For some reason.

I mean if you were cheated on you'd be angry and sad but I was just lost. Lost because I didn't understand really how to feel, or even what Jacob was thinking. It's not like he cheated on me really though right? It's just a kiss.

But I felt so stabbed in the back!

"Why? What happened to you?" Seth asked causing me to blink. He had been talking for a moment. I took my shoes off and changed into my swim suit.

"I'll tell you when I see you," I said, pulling on my sweat pants. I grabbed my white hoodie and zipped it on.

"Okay where are you going?" he asked. It sounded like he was moving already. I shook my head, putting a towel in my swimming bag.

"I-I don't know but it needs to be somewhere with lots of water so I can-" I cut off remembering a perfect place.

"I'll be at my school," I said nodding. I could almost see his frown.

"How are you gonna get there?" he asked. I looked at my bare feet before walking out of my door.

"I'll handle that part. Just bring something to swim in," I said before hanging up.

I got downstairs and looked at Charlie.

"I'm going for a swim," I muttered, walking out of the door. He didn't say anything, not even asking how I was going to get there, which I was grateful for.

Of course the instant I got out of sight of Charlie, I started running to the school.

I got there in less than two minutes and waited outside. I leaned against the wall, looking up at the thin moon line.

My hair blew a bit and I looked over, hearing fast feet. Seth jogged out, pulling his plaid shirt on.

"Schyler, what's going on?" he asked the instant he saw me.

I could only hug him tightly. He held me back quickly, confusion in his features. I pulled away and he stared at me.

"You're so sad. I can feel it," he commented, touching my face. I sighed looking to the side and walked over to the doors.

"_I_ don't even know," I replied. Seth looked around before looking at me again.

"What are we doing here again?" he asked, moving his hair from his face. I put my hand over the lock, focusing on wind.

After a moment I watched the latch on the other side of the glass door clip and the door came loose.

Seth stared before looking at me.

"Alright." I opened it all the way and grabbed his hand, pulling him in.

"Let's go," I said, shutting and locking the doors behind us.

We walked to the other side of the school and into the gym, being careful of any so called security guards.

I got to the girls locker room and Seth followed me down to the entrance to the pool. We got into the dark room and I turned on the pool lights, the clear blue water lighting up from beneath. I didn't want to turn on the rest of the lights because I didn't want people to know we were here.

I sighed, dropping my bag and looked at Seth.

"Come on," I commented, stripping off my sweatpants and jacket.

I looked over at Seth and saw his face was red. I smiled at him some.

"It's a one piece at least," I mocked, causing him to frown annoyed. I smiled wider, taking off my necklace, and got on the diving board.

Seth watched warily.

"Are you sure you-?"

I ran and jumped, the springs pulling me into the air. I flipped a few times before positioning and hitting the water.

I looked over as Seth's form appeared beneath deep end. We both came up and I looked at him. He had on what looked to be dark blue swim trunks and his hair stuck to him. He moved it and looked at me.

"So…what's up?" he asked frowning. I sighed some, leaning back in the water. I floated on my back, skimming my hands over the surface.

We ended up at the five feet and I shut my eyes.

"Jacob kissed Bella," I said shortly.

There was an arm under my legs and one on my back, lifting me up. I looked at Seth as he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I smiled shaking my head, slipping my arms on his neck. I put my head on his shoulder as he spun slowly, my feet grazing the water.

"It's not your fault. Just wish I could have an explanation on why," I said with a careless shrug.

Seth nodded in understanding, a bit of confusion on his face.

"You do deserve to know why he would do something like that," he mumbled, looking at me. I shut my eyes sighing.

No matter how casual I tried to be, I just seemed to get more stressed over the situation.

I mean here I thought that Jacob and I were becoming back to normal and now this happeneds. I was getting hurt again and this time I was just sad. I wasn't even in the mood to cry over our relationship anymore.

I opened my eyes, a feeling in my chest.

"Maybe…Jacob and I just don't belong together," I said sitting up. Seth frowned at me as if I were crazy.

"Schyler," he started. I shook my head as he turned again. It looked as if he were trying to keep me calm by the water.

"I'm serious. All we've done is argue! It's like we're hurting each other every day!" I explained frustrated.

I sighed looking at the water and Seth stopped, standing in the five foot water. He stared at me with sad brown eyes.

"And no matter how much it pains me to say it, this just isn't working out. We need to sit down and talk it out but now I'm so pissed at him I can't even see him!" I said shaking my head. I looked at Seth with an annoyed expression.

"I punched him in the jaw out of no where! Do you know how sad that is!" I questioned. Seth smiled a bit, getting a little deeper in the water so my back was in it.

"I think you two just need marriage counseling," he commented. I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't even taking this seriously are you?" I asked.

Seth looked at my face.

"I think this is just something you two are going through because of the stress. All of us are having some difficulties right now. With my dad gone, and then Jake is taking his problems out of all of us. And to make it more stressed, everyone is worrying about you and Bella, then the Cullens are having troubles with the pack…it's all just a big mess," he explained smiling a bit.

I nodded looking at him.

"Yeah…maybe," I mumbled.

It was quiet after that and I put my head down on his shoulder again, sighing.

"Thanks for coming out here. I know it must've been bad timing," I said with a nervous smile.

Seth shook his head with a small laugh.

"Of course not. You're my imprint. It's what I'm supposed to do," he concluded proudly. I lifted my head and looked at his gentle face.

I shook my head, frowning sadly.

"What do you see in me Seth?" I questioned softly. His face turned to confusion as I shrugged slowly.

"It's just…all I do is complain. And then all I can think of is "Jacob this, Jacob that". I know it hurts your feelings…yet you keep…" I trailed off and recognition came on his face.

"Loving you?" he raised. I nodded and he shrugged, spinning again.

"I want to be there for you. In any way I can. Whether it be as a shoulder to cry on or just a verbal punching bag," he said with a small laugh. I felt guilty and he lifted me more when I looked down.

"I don't mind," he said with a smile in his voice.

"I do. I'm so selfish," I admitted. Seth shook his head.

"No. You're just…confused," he said. I nodded quickly, staring at the water still.

"That's sure right." Seth chuckled again before I felt him looking at my face.

"I just like being close to you. To help you as much as possible. As much as you'll let me," he started. I stared at the water surprised and he sighed a bit.

"Really I'm the selfish one, because when I am with you…I don't want to leave. It's not like I want to let Jacob have you…but it's what you want. And that's all that matters to me," he said gently.

I raised my eyes and looked at him. Seth smiled softly nodding a little.

"You being happy is everything to me. You're my world now and that won't change, no matter what you feel," he said shutting his eyes.

I stared at Seth with so much…astonishment. I had no idea that he felt this strongly about me. I didn't even see it. Every time, every second, he was with me, he cherished to the fullest. Because he was in love with me.

Because he imprinted on me.

It was after he said all of this, that I knew Seth was important to me. That he meant more to me than I left myself believe. I didn't think it would affect me when I found out he imprinted on me because I was in love with Jacob.

But now…I felt so…light around him. So natural.

The water wrapped around us gently as he moved, his eyes still shut. I watched him, my arms around his neck loosely.

Even now he was treasuring the moment he had with me.

My fingertip traced Seth's jaw line and he came back to reality, stopping his movements in the water. He opened his brown eyes and smiled at me.

"You look like you are thinking," he commented. I nodded some, both of us staring at each other.

Why was it when I was with Seth, he made me forget my problems? Just for a while. No matter what happened I knew he wasn't going to judge me or leave my side.

I put my hand on his neck and he stared at me carefully.

I knew what I was doing, but I wanted to see how it made me feel.

I wanted to see, feel, what Seth was feeling right now. Every time we were together, I just wanted to feel what he felt.

I leaned up some, watching him. Seth's eyes got darker, his grip on me tightening some, as he leaned down.

I could tell he was trying to fight back the urge. That what he wanted to do and what he should do were tearing him apart.

I stopped, making it his choice now. He could pull away, or go forward. It seemed as though Seth never got a say in it anymore.

He looked at my eyes before grazing his lips with mine. The instant we touched he made up his mind, pressing his lips on mine gently.

I felt a flying sensation in my chest as we kissed. It was so soft. So light. It wasn't intense emotion or needy like when Jacob and I kissed. A more fire type of feeling.

This was a connection. Like water. Flowed gently, giving one emotion at a time instead of tons at once. It washed through both of us, making us both complete.

I put my hand on his cheek gently and felt him relax under the touch. The water around me spun softly around us, giving us a gentle whirlpool.

I felt Seth's sadness and want for me. Sad to say I felt the same.

Unknown to me, I was recognizing each time joy filled my veins, each joyful feeling representing the happiness he felt for me. The sadness he felt when I was away showed with the burning in my chest, and the craving to just be near me showed when my body tingled.

We pulled away slowly. I opened my eyes in a small daze and looked at him. His look was pained as he looked down.

"I shouldn't have-"

I hugged him tenderly, my arms around his neck securely. I put my cheek on his shoulder as I smiled warmly, my eyes half lidded.

"I'm glad you did," I whispered, swaying my feet contently.

Seth just sat there for a moment before moving again, putting his head on mine.

"I am too," he admitted. I shut my eyes, enjoying my guardians abnormal warmth.

I think…I feel strongly for Seth. Very, very strongly.

_**

* * *

**_

_***whistle***_

_**Now that is deep. Tell me what you think! Review review! Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next time!**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**It's about to get serious in this chapter! It's all unraveling and my writers block is unblocked! I'm so happy! **_

_**I do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters. Only my own characters belong to me!**_

_**Kay!**_

* * *

__I walked with Seth down the street back to my house. It was late…very late, so he refused to leave my side. After our kiss we both decided it would be best if we just kept it between us. I was still happy I kissed Seth but felt bad for Jacob later.

Fair is fair though and he deserved it.

We got to the house and Seth put his hands in his back pockets.

"Well thanks for the swim," he said smiling at me. I ran a hand through my damp hair with a small laugh.

"Thanks Seth. For everything," I said looking at him. He shook his head.

"It's what I'm here for, Sky," he said smiling. He put a hand on my cheek, kissing my forehead before walking backwards.

"I'll see you soon," he said with a small nod. I waved a little and watched him jog into the forest before he was gone.

I sighed walking into the house. I looked at Charlie as he stood from the couch. I waved with a small smile.

"Hey."

He looked me over, "Wow…you really did go swimming."

I nodded looking at him confused.

"Where else would I be?"

Charlie shook his head, ignoring the question. I looked around some, not sensing Bella anywhere and he motioned to the door I just came in at.

"She went with Edward to go get her hand fixed," he explained as if reading my thoughts. I nodded walking towards the steps.

"Well I'm going to bed. It's Bella's graduation tomorrow and I don't want to miss it," I said shortly.

Charlie nodded at the bottom of the steps.

"Night kiddo."

I got to my room and grabbed some sweat pants and a tank before going to the shower. I changed and turned my light off, my lamp lighting up the room.

I crawled under my covers with a content sigh. After my swim with Seth, nice hot shower, and a good punch to the face for Jacob, I felt a little better.

But tomorrow it was going to only get worse.

"Oh great," I mumbled with a yawn.

* * *

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes," Jessica spoke standing on the pedestal.

I stared, my brown eyes shining as she spoke the truth about the teens in the room. Both graduating ones…and the high school ones.

"Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love…a lot." I looked over at Bella and Edward as they sat next to each other before glancing around the room as Jessica continued.

"Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again because nothings permanent."

I smiled a bit and she sighed.

"So…make as many mistakes as you can. That way someday when they ask what we wanna be…we won't have to guess. We'll know."

I stood clapping next to Charlie at the graduation after Jessica's wonderful speech. I had on the black dress Alice got for me to wear to Bella's birthday party. I wore flats this time but my hair was the same from before and I wore light make up.

When everyone spread to go to their family and things I saw Bella walk over to us. Her and Charlie had a moment before he left. I stood there when she looked at me nervously.

We stared at each other before I smiled a bit and hugged her tightly.

"Great job Bella," I complimented happily. I pulled away seeing Edward next to her now and she smiled a bit.

"Thanks.."

I shrugged a little a smirk grazing my face.

"I'm still gonna ask you some questions you know…" I commented. She smiled, looking away with a nod, before looking at me again.

"Well I've got a few questions for you too," she said referring to the blown up lamp.

Alice appeared beside me, the rest of the Cullen family behind me.

"Well…you can discuss it after the party," Alice said smiling. We all nodded and I sighed before smiling brightly.

"Let's get to it."

* * *

At the party I kinda hung out by myself. I had on some normal jeans and a plaid button up shirt with my hair down.

The Cullen house had a glow to it with laughter and happiness in the air. Music played throughout the home and people danced over in the living room.

I saw Jessica and Bella talking to each other and suddenly Alice was in my line of sight on the stage next to the DJ booth.

"Karaoke!"

Everyone looked at Alice as she held up a microphone. She was standing on the stage where the DJ booth was.

Everyone cheered and Alice hooked up speakers to the machine.

Everyone looked at Bella.

"Come on! Sing," we cheered.

I smiled at her, Emmett laughing next to me. Bella scratched her forehead before looking at me.

"She…Schyler's…the real singer. She won three awards for it in Arizona," she said nodding.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and Emmett smirked.

"Really?" he asked grinning.

I shook my head some as everyone now urged me on.

"Um…I only did it because my mom sang," I mumbled smiling sheepishly. Esme put a hand on mine.

"Sing a song for everyone," she said smiling.

I hesitated before sighing. Alice appeared next to me and the next thing I knew I was up on the stage with the wireless microphone in my hand.

I looked at everyone and feeling things in my stomach.

A piano started playing and I recognized the song.

Everyone had a person they loved with them down there. I stood up, looking at all of them. I held the microphone in both hands and sighed, becoming a different person.

_My love, leave yourself behind._

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, you have found peace._

_You were searching, for relief._

I looked at everyone and saw the couples stepped closer to each other.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme as she swayed from side to side to the gently melody. Rosalie leaned on Emmett who put an arm on her shoulder.

_You give it all, give into the call._

_You took a chance and…_

_You took the fall for us._

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully._

_You taught me honor, you did it for me._

Alice smiled and hugged Jasper, putting her head on his shoulder so she could still look at me.

_Today you will slip away._

_You will wait for me my love._

Bella looked at Edward as they stepped closer to each other hugging before looking at me.

_Now I am strong._

_You gave me all._

_You gave all you had _

_And now I am whole._

I didn't see the person that came in and I felt tears in my eyes for some reason when I sung the rest. I wasn't really embarrassed though because almost all of the girls already had tears down their face.

_My love, leave yourself behind._

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My heart, look what you can do._

_I am mending, I'll be with you._

I breathed to sing the chorus again and saw Jacob. I froze to see him staring at me. I heard the piano and kept going.

I couldn't feel myself move as his eyes held sadness from my words. I didn't make the song…but I did put my all into it. Violins plays and humming went, soon I got a hold of my voice and sung.

_My love, leave yourself behind.  
Beat inside me…I'll be with you_

Tears trailed down my face from just the pure emotion I was putting and feeling in the song as I sung the ending.

I breathed deeply and everyone stared at me. I looked at everyone and they soon started clapping.

"Great job!"

"Beautiful, Schyler," Esme said nodding. Jacob was looking at me and I walked off of stage going up stairs.

Jacob wasn't suppose to come to the party because Bella broke her hand when punching him. He pretty much kissed my sister and didn't even care! I didn't want to see him now!

I got to the study and sat at the couch annoyed after shutting the door behind me.

"God, he can be such a jerk. Then he didn't even apologize," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"I don't think you're talking about Seth." I looked behind me as Jacob shut the door and I looked out of the large window again.

"I didn't think you wanted to come. Or that you weren't invited anymore," I said hotly. Jacob sat next to me and nodded rubbing his hands together.

"You're…mad at me," he stated. I nodded, crossing my legs over each other, tapping my fingers on my arm as they stayed crossed.

"Yeah, I am." He sighed.

"Look Schyler…you have to understand that what I did I did because I wasn't thinking," he said shaking his head.

I laughed somberly.

"No, you weren't. Sorta feels like you never are," I agreed, looking at him with annoyance.

Jacob sighed again and I shook my head my eyes growing sad as I uncrossed my arms.

"Why did you do it? Was there really a point or did you do it just to hurt me again?" I asked finally. Jacob turned to me shaking his head.

"I would never hurt you intentionally. It's bad enough I've been hurting you without knowing it. I wouldn't want to do it purposely!"

I shook my head slowly, inspecting his face.

"Then why, Jake?" I repeated quietly. He turned forwards again, his arms on his knees as he looked down.

"I had to make sure she knew how I felt. And…I thought that it would help change her mind on becoming one of _them_," he admitted softly. I looked at the ground, facing forward.

"I _know_ that you love her, Jacob. We've been through this. It just hurts that you can't let her go on with her life. We have to except the fact that she wants to leave us," I said quietly.

I was still strongly pissed off at Bella for moving and didn't tell me. Or that she was going to change right after graduation and just leave and I'd probably never see her again.

But Jacob didn't need to know that right now.

"Looks like it," he said. It was quiet and I sighed uncrossing my legs and scooting over.

Jacob looked at me when we bumped legs but I ignored him, putting my head on his shoulder and looping my small arm through his.

"It's okay. I know you love her, I was just jealous," I confirmed.

I couldn't be mad at him. It was hard. No matter what fights or disagreements came up in the end…we would just make up because there was no point in hurting each other. Just like it was tough being mad at Seth. Man the hardest thing ever in my life was to be mad at him for like an hour!

I stood up and looked at Jacob.

"You…just can't do it again. It hurts both Bella and I at the same time when you so something so selfish," I stated shaking my head. He nodded standing too.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said hugging me. I nodded, sighing with relief, and pulling away some as the door opened.

"Jacob," Embry said, giving him a look. Jacob looked over at him before nodding. He kissed my temple then walked off.

"O…kay," I drawled confused, following them silently.

I got downstairs and didn't see anyone I recognized. I saw Alice going into the back porch with and I frowned.

"Should we tell Schyler?" Jasper asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"No," he said after a moment. Alice nodded and Edward blinked.

'_Damn,'_ I thought as he looked over at the door.

"This will be a tough battle. With lives lost," Carlisle said. Jacob nodded.

"We're in."

I walked into the room, away from the party, with a look of puzzlement.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry were standing across from the Cullen family. Bella was standing with Edward. They all looked tense.

"In for what?" I asked, walking over to Jacob. He looked at me before looking back at Carlisle.

"It's nothing," Jacob said, shaking his head. I narrowed my eyes for a split second before looking at Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

Jasper looked at me.

"They're moving," he said. Everyone looked at him and he put his hands in front of him calmly.

"She needs to know," he stated. Jacob's jaw tensed.

"Not if it puts her at risk," he growled. I stepped forwards, ignoring Jacob.

"The army?" I asked. Jasper nodded and I looked at Carlisle and then Jacob.

"And you didn't want to tell me? Why the hell does everyone feel the need to keep secrets from me?" I snapped. Jacob glared.

"It's not your problem!"

"The hell it's not! My sister's in danger and I'm in danger!"

"Schyler," I looked at Carlisle. "You know we did it to keep you safe. You're so young, we don't want to taint what little life you've had so far," he said, nodding his head.

I looked at Jacob again.

"If you're in this I'm in this," I confirmed. He gave a pleading look before looking at Quil as he spoke.

"If we're getting involved…Sam has to know," Quil added. I looked at Bella when she spoke up.

"No. I'm not letting you help. Any of you," she cut in, stepping between everyone. Jacob looked at her with a frown.

"This is our job," he reminded. She shook her head, her brown locks falling over her shoulders.

"You could seriously get hurt. You guys don't know what you're getting into," she stated nervously. Embry smiled some.

"We can handle ourselves. Besides," He looked at me before looking at Bella again. "We need to protect our little Sky. Isn't she in danger too?" he asked. Carlisle looked at Jacob.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Jacob glanced at me before looking at them again.

"As long as we get to kill **some** vampires," he said a bit coldly. I stepped in front of him with a stone set glare.

"That was uncalled for," I said lowly. He gave me a look, which I ignored, turning my back to him as look at Carlisle.

"I'm going to help," I confirmed looking at all of them. Bella shook her head. Jacob and looked at me.

"No," they said. I looked back and forth at their sudden unison before glaring.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms. Rosalie looked at me.

"Like we need you to lose control of yourself, Schyler," she said annoyed. I shook my head.

"You know that won't happen. **You** helped me practice!" Jasper nodded.

"Yes and you still need practice. A few days isn't enough," he said. I rolled my eyes motioning to him.

"Okay really Jasper, who's team are you on!" I asked. He shrugged a bit and I put a hand to my forehead.

"I can do this! Just let me help," I said, looking at them again. Carlisle looked at me, standing up straight.

"There's no way you're going," Jacob repeated, shaking his head. I glared at him.

"You really aren't being fair to me lately," I said turning to him. We gave each other looks.

"Well you've been keeping secrets," he said.

"You don't understand anything about secrets," I spat. Jacob stared at me deeply as I stood my ground to the taller boy. I saw Embry and Quil give each other wary looks.

"You aren't going," Jacob repeated. I growled.

"We're doing this to protect Bella! Why can't I help!" I asked, looking at Alice for help.

Carlisle stepped in.

"Victoria has already made it clear she wants to kill you to weaken us. She's hurt you once. I will not let that happen to a child of mine again," he stated.

I was surprised he had called me his daughter, even if I knew what he thought about me, it was still odd to hear such words.

I stared at him and he looked at me seriously.

"You're at just much at risk as Bella," he finished motioning behind him some. I looked away, knowing he was right. Carlisle wanted to protect us with all of his being. Me getting in this fight would give Victoria the advantage…but it still stung that Carlisle had no faith in the abilities he taught me to have.

"I knew we should have sent her away when he had the chance," Edward interrupted looking at Carlisle. I looked at him desperately.

"Edward!"

Bella shook her head, running a nervous hand through her hair.

"Victoria will stop at nothing to get to you and Bella. She thinks it'll be fair since Laurent and James were destroyed," Alice explained.

I looked at them.

"You helped me train! I can control it now!" I said. Emmett nodded thinking. Great. I had Emmett on my side at least.

"You're an Antiquity! They're gonna want you when they find out what you are," Rosalie said, crossing her arms. I looked at her.

"I'm the **strongest** Antiquity!" I defended. She rolled her eyes.

"You're the **only** Antiquity," she countered. I nodded, a bit slow on the comeback for that one.

"Well…Yeah but... I'm the strongest!" I said finally. Jasper used his gifts and I put my finger up, looking at him.

"Stop or I swear," I started threateningly. I felt it wear off instantly and I looked at Carlisle.

"Please, let me defend myself at least a little. I can do this. You've got to trust me," I claimed.

We stared at each other and after what seemed like forever, he sighed shutting his eyes.

"You will stay with Emmett, Seth, and Jacob the entire time," he started looking at me. I nodded quickly and Emmett stood next to me.

"The instant the newborns get there fight with someone. Whether it's one of us or one of them," He looked at the wolves behind me before looking at my brown eyes. "You will fight with someone. Not alone. Do not go by yourself either. If you are alone and not defended there is a chance Victoria can get to you," he continued.

I broke into a smile.

"I promise!" I breathed with a nod. Jacob glared at him.

"If she's with us than Victoria will have her right where she wants her. In the center of the battle," he stated.

Carlisle nodded.

"Yes but with you, the one that has imprinted on her, and Emmett there to defend her, she has a better chance. She and Emmett have trained together day after day. They know each other's abilities like the back of their hands," he explained motioning to both of us.

Emmett crossed his arms smirking and I tilted my head to the side with a small smile. Carlisle looked at Jacob.

"With Schyler's abilities we have the upper hand in this battle already. All of us will be there so nothing server should happen if she is with someone," he concluded. Jacob just frowned and I stood in front of him.

"You have to trust me," I said, shaking my head before looking up at him.

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

He stared at me as I looked at Edward, who hesitated but nodded. I looked at Quil.

"I'm gonna be where you are," he said smiling. Jacob nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"We all will," he stated. Rosalie _tsked _crossing her arms.

"This is stupid. She's going to get hurt," she said. Although she was rude, I couldn't help but sense the protectiveness.

"They're all going to get hurt," Bella said shaking her head.

"Be positive," Carlisle said, looking at her. I looked at all of them and Carlisle looked at Jacob.

"Do you think Sam will be willing to negotiate?" he asked. Jacob nodded and Carlisle nodded too.

"Fighting newborns required knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us," he explained. Jacob nodded again.

"Alright…name the time and place," he said crossing his arms. Bella shook her head looking at him.

"Jake…you don't know what you're getting yourself into," she said pleadingly. He merely looked at her calmly.

"This is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us…working together. I mean you two are the ones that wanted us to get along. Remember?," he said smiling a bit. He glanced at Bella and then me as he spoke. Bella had no words as they walked away leaving us all in silence.

I stood there for a moment. I glared and clenched my fists. I felt the fire of the candles grow, causing Jasper to mess with my emotions.

"Schyler, calm down. Bella's right here," Edwards warned, pulling her to him some. I huffed, looking to the side and the candles in the room blew out.

"I need to prove to him I'm able to handle myself," I said over my shoulder. Jasper nodded and Carlisle stepped next to me.

"And you will."

* * *

_**See! I told ya! Training is in the next chapter and Schyler has a lot to prove if she wants to be in this battle! Join us next time and don't forget to review!**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**So…yeah….I'm back! :D YAY! Pleeeeeeeease bare with me guys. I was at writers block but I got rid of it so now I shall continue our faithful story! Training for the war begins and Schyler gets to show off her powers!**_

_**Alright so *claps* I, Niomi, do not own Twilight the series and/or its characters. Only my own characters belong to me!**_

_**Sooo enjoy!**_

* * *

I watched as Emmett flew across the area, landing on his back. I was standing next to Rosalie, watching as Jasper stood correctly. It was like my training at the Cullens but we were against each other instead of just me, out in the forest. Emmett stood again, dirt falling off of him as he looked at Jasper.

"Again."

I tore my gaze from the two siblings fighting over to the silver jeep as it came to a stop. Edward and Bella got out, and Edward saw a charm Jacob had given her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalie questioned.

I looked at her and saw her frowning at me. I had on some dark blue cargo jeans with a black tank and a dark blue jacket. My hair was down like always but that didn't matter to me.

"Yeah…" I looked away from her, looping my hair behind my ear as Bella and Edward walked over to us, "My problem is showing what I am," I admitted quietly, glancing at her.

Rosalie nodded silently when Emmett came up, wrapping an arm around her. Jasper did the same to Alice and Esme and Carlisle stood together.

I grabbed my arm a bit awkwardly and looked up when Bella and Edward spoke to each other. I didn't really speak at all, and shifted uncomfortably, thinking of the fact all of the truth was about to come out very soon.

Hearing some snaps of twigs I looked up at the top of the hill. Soon my brown eyes caught sight of the wolf pack, the large animals being quite hard to miss. They stepped over branches their large paws causing indents in the dirt floor before they came to a stop just a few feet away from us.

Paul growled lowly but caught sight of me in the front and stopped along with Embry and Quil.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," Edward explained, looking at us. I nodded in understanding, seeing Jacob on the other side of Sam who was in the front.

"They came. That's all that matters," I said quietly, looking at Carlisle. He nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder as he motioned to the pack.

"Will you translate?" he questioned Edward, who nodded. Alice stood next to Bella as I waved at Seth and Jacob some.

"Hey," I mumbled softly. Seth whined at my hello and Jake put his head down some, then Carlisle spoke.

"Welcome." I watched Sam stare at Carlisle, his eyes trained on his hand that was on my shoulder. I wasn't as relaxed as I should have been with Carlisle by my side, but he wasn't the problem. Carlisle looked at them all and nodded.

"Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them," he started, motioning to Jasper.

Jasper stepped next to me, his hands behind his back as he nodded respectfully. Edward looked at Carlisle.

"They wanna know how they differ from us," he stated. Frowning as he thought shortly about the question he let his eyes fall over all of them.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind…is never more physically powerful…then in our first several months of this life," Carlisle said nodding. Jasper took that time to speak.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are…created," he started, stepping forwards. He threw his voice so we could all hear him. I shifted my weight, crossing my arms as I watched him.

"A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. But no human army could stand against them," he said nodding.

The look in Jasper's eye told me he wasn't speaking just from reading books. It was personal experience. It made me nervous. Fighting against vampires sounded hard enough, and it was when I trained with them, but fighting newborns was a whole new thing.

It seemed like I was going to be training my ass off too.

"Now the two most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly." I looked over at him normally but franticness flashed through my features that he caught. I saw him smirk faintly as he paced slowly in the front.

"And second…never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you…will lose…"

Excitement burst through me at the sound of a fight and I felt the wind pick up. The pack looked at me when my hair floated some but I controlled it, letting it blow out. Jasper turned around and nodded.

"Emmett, Schyler." Emmett flashed next to me and smirked. I nodded instantly, a smirk twisting on my mouth and we walked on some. Demonstration time.

I cracked my neck, rolling my shoulders, standing a good yard away from the vampire. He nodded his head.

"Ready, spider monkey?"

I smiled, setting my feet, "Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature," Emmett stated positioning. I felt the unease from Bella and the pack, even hearing Seth whine. It brought to my attention how much of my power I needed to tap into to show I could do this. I looked at Jasper and Carlisle who both nodded staring at me.

I turned to Emmett, breathing out, and slowing things down before nodding. Suddenly it snapped back into motion and he moved.

I spread my feet and Emmett grasped me by my sides, tackling me. We slid across the ground as I used my strength to slow us down. He growled and flipped me up, throwing me in the air.

I breathed out and things slowed down again, my heart in my ears. I spun in the air a few times before my feet planted on the ground. I smirked bring my head up and stared as he came at me again.

I dropped moving my body through his feet and snapped back with a back flip. Emmett caught my legs quickly and I balanced on my hand. I twisted my feet, locking them around his neck, and spun off with a yell out.

Soon we flipped and landed hard on the ground. Emmett was fast, but I was faster.

I got up quickly and he swung a punch at me instantly. I ducked using wind and shoved him back in his chest. He grunted and I moved my hands, swinging them around my body and he lifted high into the air.

Flipping I swung my arms down twice and watched as Emmett landed hard on his back, shutting his eyes.

"Goddamn wind."

I kept my stance low to the ground before I saw he waved his hand some, grunting to get up. Jasper stood by him with his hands behind his back and nodded smirking down at Emmett.

"Never…lose focus."

I stood normally and grinned. I did it! I beat Emmett and showed everyone. I nodded my head and Jasper walked back over.

"Next!"

I sauntered over to Emmett and he glared up at my beaming form.

"Oh shut up, ya damn Avatar," he grumbled standing. I watched him dust himself off and felt my mouth open. I was not balled! He shrugged walking back to the group as Edward and Carlisle stood there and I followed butthurt.

"Hey don't get mad I beat your ass."

"Shut up, dog lover." I laughed as he messed up my hood and we waited.

Edward and Carlisle went at it and I couldn't help but laugh amused as they spared. It was always amusing watching them fight because it was more of a father son bonding then a real spar. It made me think of what Emmett and I must have looked like. Blurs to the eyes of the others yet both of us smiling at the same time.

I looked over at Jacob when I felt he was staring at me worriedly. It seemed I had more proving to do. I smiled shortly at him before turning my attention back to Ed Boy and Carlisle.

Edward pinned down Carlisle and looked at Jasper.

Jasper shrugged walking by them easily, "One more thing." I jumped when Carlisle got up and slammed Edward to the floor, "Don't turn your back on the enemy."

I laughed at his obvious statement. After what seemed like forever on different spars, it was my turn again against Rose. I looked at her and she flashed me a brilliant smile.

Rose and I fighting had always been interesting. She was elegant and natural and I was analytical and fast. We would see how our blurred forms would work.

I set my feet before soon spinning to avoid her attack. I stopped just as she did and we both traded a few fists. I did a flip and kicked up for her chin but as suspected and did the same and we both locked legs.

I grunted and grabbed her wrist, pulling it from under her and made her collapse. She moved before I could fall on top of her and quickly came down on my face. I went wide eyed and rolled as her foot met the ground, leaving a dent where my head just was.

I stood and breathed out frowning, "Geez."

The blonde shrugged and I rolled my eyes before reaching in my pocket. She came at me quickly and just as she did I brought my hand to my mouth and blew out gently. Fire exploded from my breath and she dove to the ground before it could touch her.

Now I knew how to control it. Well. Fire and wind were the specialties I had for now. The water and earth thing not so much. Those were what I needed to focus on.

Even so as the flames licked her clothing it didn't burn her skin once, being careful of that. I glanced over at Bella who was, of course, shielded by Edward and the others. Seth barked once and the other pack members made their own sounds.

I looked at Rose feeling slightly accomplished as I battled her with fire. The lighter went back into my pocket and I danced around her moves easily.

It felt more at ease being able to be more open with everyone about my gifts…my problems. The base of the fire that stayed in my hand glowed blue while the deadly flames beamed orange and red.

Rosalie and I moved some more before I was caught off guard. She swept her leg under both of mine and unexpectedly everything slowed. I gasped out, my heart skipping a beat in my ears, and the flames instantly died in my hand.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I slammed my back onto the ground and covered the pain in my chest.

"Sky!" I sat up instantly, shaking my head.

"No, no. I'm fine," I mumbled. Carlisle kneeled and nodded, moving my hair from my face.

"You did well. It's time for a break anyways. You've held out against many of us for more than an hour. That exceeds your normal training." I looked at him warily and he smiled warmly. Esme put a hand on my head.

"Yes, dear. It's time to rest. Remember that you are human. You've done very well." I nodded and stood. Rosalie stood by me as we all headed our ways and nodded her head, looking me over.

"You did good," she said easily. I rubbed my sore head and looked at my shaking hand.

"You beat my ass. I think I had a side effect. Heart couldn't take it," I explained. I watched her stare at me before smiling a little and walking with Emmett.

I stood there for a moment longer before turning and about running into a dog. A big dog. I shook my head and smiled softly, rubbing Seth's head.

"Hey. Bet you laughed didn't you." I giggled softly as he licked my face before I rubbed the fur on his head. I stared at him and put both of my hands on his face.

"Be safe alright…I don't want you getting too wild up for this…" I watched him nod slowly before licking me again and walking off with Sam.

"Schyler!" I looked over at Emmett and he nodded, "Done for the day!"

I nodded easily, looking over at Jacob as Jacob and Bella…well Bella talked. Edward came over and soon that was the end of that. I watched Jacob walk away and stepped before appearing in front of him.

Jacob blinked his big brown dog eyes and I smiled sadly.

"I know…you dislike this," I mumbled. He didn't say anything, but those big eyes couldn't hide anything from me. I sighed and put a hand on his head, my other one under his chin. I looked his russet fur over, speaking softly.

"I know you love her, Jacob. You don't have to keep trying to hide it." I looked him in the eye and nodded, "I know you love me too. You're trying to keep us safe."

Jacob stared at me before whining some. My heart clenched. It was bad enough when a dog whined and I just wanted to hug it anyways…but Jacob as a dog! That was just unfair.

I sighed sadly at his continued soft whining and he nudged my face. I got the message. He didn't want me to have any part in this. Even as he knew my gifts now. I hugged him and also knew…he understood I was going to anyways. I put my face in his furry neck before pulling away.

I looked at him and smiled. I knew what would make him feel better.

"I'll be over there soon….okay? All of you can talk and bitch at me then," I laughed dully. He licked my face more than once and I laughed nodding.

"Alright alright! Now go before you get in trouble."

He licked me another time before getting up the hill and running after the pack. I stared after him and sighed. It would be crazy now.

* * *

As expected the instant I arrived at Jacob's house…it was interrogating time. I sat on the couch with the mug of hot coco in my hands and Jacob was in front of me with his arms folded.

I didn't look at him and instead rolled my eyes when Paul spoke again.

"It's no fucking wonder you flipped me over your shoulder!" I looked at him dully once again, my hair in my face some and I nodded.

"Ya done? That's like the fifth time you've said that." He clenched his jaw before looking away with the cross of his arms.

"I'm just sayin-!"

"Yeah you're done." Quil put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes shut and he sighed softly. I looked away from the entire pack and Sam shook his head, crossing his arms.

"You shoulder have told us, Schyler. That's a valuable piece of information." I lifted my eyes to him when he said that and frowned standing.

"Why so that you could use it against the Cullens?" I asked accusingly. Sam didn't say anything and instead frowned hard and I nodded up at him.

"That's it."

"We didn't say that, Schyler-"

"You didn't have to!" I snapped looking at him. I motioned to the others and shook my head again before looking at Jacob, "Look at how you're reacting now and I even SHOWED you what I could do!"

Jacob rubbed his temple shaking his head and motioned for me to sit, "Schyler, it's because of the fact we need to know these things.."

I looked at him raising a brow, "Why?"

"To keep you safe!"

The other members of the pack stood back as we glared at each other and I was so set on hitting Jacob it wasn't even funny. We'd been doing this for about an hour and it was almost a flash back of before when Jake and I fought in the front yard.

But he was right.

"Fine," I muttered shutting my eyes. I looked away and folded my arms, my back to them all.

Jake blinked and Paul looked at me suspiciously, "Fine?" I looked at them all again and nodded. I shrugged a little, glancing to the side while thinking about it.

"Well, yeah. I mean sure I had my reasons to keep the secret but I still should have at least told you guys something was going on. It was just too personal I guess." I shook my head looking down and shuffling my feet, "I mean it's bad enough you guys don't trust me now…so…"

Jared tapped Quil a bit and then Quil looked at Paul. I stared at all of them as this happened and then Paul sighed dramatically, looking up and then stepping forwards.

"We…." He nodded his head some, his arms unfolding and he sighed, "We're sorry…for pushing lately." I was very confused as I watched him and Embry nodded from the other side of the room, behind Sam.

"Yeah, Sky. It's not that we don't trust you. It's just hard to read you sometimes, ya know?" he admitted shrugging.

I rose a brow looking at him. Hard to read..? Really….Jacob sighed and then touched my locket motioning around, "Point is no more secrets. How are we suppose to trust each other if there's secrets..?"

In a way he made sense but what didn't make sense was the fact he was just speaking on behalf of the pack. I nodded up at him and then frowned softly.

"No more secrets…both of us," I breathed. Jacob got the meaning as our brown eyes locked and he nodded softly.

"Promise."

I grabbed my own locket with his hand and sighed before wrapping my arms around him. I put my ear over his heart, shutting my eyes some and thought about it. I was no longer comfortable with this situation…nothing. Jacob was in danger…Seth was. The Cullens. Bella. Me..

Shutting my eyes I almost whimpered some, Jacob's warm arms around my form protectively.

I just wanted the war to be over.

* * *

_**YAY! Secrets are out and that means I can move on with like, life! Yeah…alright review and I shall catch up with missed chapters! 3**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THE NOVEL/SERIES AND/OR IT'S CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OWL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**_

**_The battle is here! Enjoy! (:_**

* * *

"Okay sooo…Bella's gonna camp at a spot on the mountain…with Edward?" I knew the sound of my voice was rather skeptical but honestly it was hard to believe Edward was opting out of this a little, let alone at all.

Seth nodded and then looked at me with a shrug, "I'm gonna go up with them. Apparently no one wants me to fight-fight in the battle." I rose a brow at him as if it were obvious and I swore he almost pouted, the male looking to the side and folding his arms hard, "I just don't think it's fair."

A sigh escaped my mouth and I stood from his bed, shaking my head, "Seth, it's fair. It's to keep you safe. You're little. You're sixteen!"

"Yeah well…Jake's carrying her up the mountain to help cover Bella's scent," he said leaning back against the bed.

I nodded at that calmly while standing from his bed and heading for the door. That made sense at least. Those newborns are gonna go crazy if they catch onto the scent. Ever since it came out Vitoria was behind the whole things people have been ten times worse than before. Even over me. It made this entire mess that much more exhausting.

"Just watch your ass out there, Seth."

"You've got room to talk," he muttered softly. I looked over at him but his look had changed. I felt my brown shift to the side as I nodded softly.

"I'm going to be fine, Seth. I promise." Looking at him again I pulled off a small smile with the shake of my head, "The only thing that's gonna happen is the fledglings are gonna bite dust."

Soon that lovely smile broke across his face and he nodded instantly at me. It made my heart melt just seeing how excited he was to know we were gonna be able to fight together. Shaking my head as he stood I stared at him softly.

"You're going to keep me safe, you know that right?" I asked. Seth for a moment, didn't answer.

Instead he just stared at nothing and nodded with his lips pressed thin. On instinct I reached up and grasped his face in both hands causing him to stop. When he looked at my brown I nodded once more reassuringly.

"You're gonna be fine, Seth. We both are." Seth let off a pained expression- shutting his eyes before wrapping his arms around me instantly. It made me blink surprised but I did the same to him around his neck. It wasn't going to be easy- it never was. But this was for Bella. For Jake, for me, for the Cullens.

I shut my eyes before letting him go and then turned.

"I gotta go get ready…" He nodded calmly and I waved faintly before going away from his house and towards my car.

When I pulled out and began driving things started to pile down. Since the argument and the coming out that I was an Antiquity, things were at least settled. But that vibe kept returning. The one that came from Jake. Just like the first time when he stopped seeing me. It made me wary but he made a point to come see me every day. But things were changing. All around. My training with the Cullens grew intense. Water burning me, fire snapping and tornados forming but it was worth it. Seth and I were…very distant lately. Not as much as we could have been but enough to sadden me. I think he was more upset that I was going to be in this battle than Jacob was and he was..very upset.

I had told Charlie that I was staying with Bella and Alice over at Alice's house because the rest of the family was going camping. Naturally Bella and Edward stayed together, and I simply went to Jacob's instead. Don't get me wrong I have no problem with them being together but…I had a problem with them being alone…together.

Pulling in next to the Cullens house I grabbed my bag in the passenger seat. My eyes looked up as Jacob came around the tree, torn shorts, gray v-neck and tennis shoes like always. Bella and Edward came from behind him.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked confused. Edward had a bag and a tent and I nodded calmly, "Right. Mountain."

Bella walked up to me and hugged me instantly causing me to stop. I stood there for a moment without moving before embracing her back.

"Please be careful, Sky," she breathed. I smiled faintly with a nod and Edward nodded at me before they got into the Jeep. I looked over at Jacob who stood there easily with arms folded.

"I'm mad at you," he stated frowning. I nodded some shrugging, my bag over my shoulder limply.

"I know that." I didn't look him in the eye for the sheer fact I didn't want to be in more trouble with him than I already was. My face however was grasped and I looked up at him as he nodded down at me.

"But…I'm glad you're here." Confusion was clear on my expression and he sighed- looking my features over while his own stayed with a frown, "If you weren't here…and were with Bella…I'd worry the whole time. Even if I'm gonna worry anyway at least I can see you if you get your ass handed to you."

"Hey."

"Just sayin," he mumbled shrugging. Leaning down he caught my lips with his quickly thought it was deeper than before. Slowly he pulled away and I sighed gently. When I looked up at him once more he had something masked but I wouldn't push it.

He glanced back behind me and I knew it was at Bella and Edward before his gaze flickered back down to my own, "I have to go."

Nodding gently I hesitated- my black hair in my face some. Soon I let him go and glanced at him again.

"Be safe," I pleaded. Jacob nodded back at me before walking around me and hopped into the Jeep, all of them pulling off and out of sight. Tugging my bag over my shoulder again I turned and headed back up the steps to the Cullen house.

There was supposed to be another night before the army got there. Vitoria's army and Riley. Carlisle said that there would be no training for me tonight and instead I needed to save my energy for tomorrow.

I walked in calmly with a mumble of I was back and Emmett glanced at me from the kitchen. What he was doing in there I'd never know but he seemed to be there a lot.

"Nervous yet?" he mocked. I glared at him as I dropped my back on the counter and sat at the bar table easily.

"No." He rose a brow and I huffed softly, "Yes."

Emmett blinked but the fact of the matter was I was indeed nervous. I shouldn't have been as Edward was the one himself who said it was an easy win but..it didn't change anything. I was on a wanted list for this crazy red-head. And if anything it wasn't even me, it was Bella. Still, my stomach didn't unknot in the least. I had never fought a vampire before. The Cullens didn't count since they were like family and naturally would hold back.

Taking my jacket off I pulled the sleeves to my v-neck over my hands some, my jeans snug and my shoes off, "I just..don't want to let anyone down."

"Hey you've worked so hard," he said nodding. I look at him and he smirked faintly. "You won't let anyone down, Schyler. Ever."

"This is true. You can do this." I turned to Carlisle and saw all of them standing behind me. Esme smiled gently.

"We know you can," she reassured. I stared at her for a long time before smiling and nodded with a deep breath.

"Tomorrow then."

* * *

Tomorrow came a lot sooner than expected. I didn't sleep..couldn't even eat though Alice forced me to anyway. We had headed out earlier compared to the wolves or even the newborns though according to Alice they'd get there near the afternoon. We had about thirty minutes. I needed battle clothes apparently as Alice had said, so I just wore some of her clothes instead. Black jeggings and a black tank with a dark blue hoodie zipped was all I wore.

My black boots hit mud as we ran through the forest and I kept my speed at a minimum just as requested. Jasper ran beside me- slowing himself down to stay with me. No one wanted me to use a lot of energy until the actual battle and I could see why. I needed all I could get with all of these newborns. In training however I had found my limit was much longer now. Up to an hour straight I was able to continuously use my powers rigorously before my body would give out. Maybe an hour and fourty-five minutes if I really needed to. And according to Alice I wouldn't nearly need that much time with this battle which gave me at least a little hope.

I hadn't heard anything from Jake, Bella or Edward so I assumed they were okay. I prayed they were at least.

Speeding to a halt, we all arrived at the clearing and I saw none of the pack though that wasn't surprising. Glancing around my brown looked at Jasper curiously.

"How will they know to come here?" Jasper smiled halfly with a chuckle and pointed some.

"Bella's blood has marked most the trees over there." He looked from the other side and back down at me with a nod, "They'll be here."

"Not to mention you're here," Rosalie mumbled. I rose a brow and she shrugged though Carlisle stepped in.

"She means your scent is also drawing them in. So there's no doubt they'll show." I nodded some and looked away, instead putting my hair up in a high pony tail to keep it at bay. My locket wasn't on me because I didn't want something to happen to it but just not having it there made that feeling in the pit of my stomach grow.

I was scared. I would admit that. Wouldn't anyone be? But I had no reason to be. I had the pack and the Cullens on my side. So it calmed me down. However glancing at Jasper I could tell he knew how I felt though I desperately tried to hide it.

Breathing deeply I stood at the end beside Esme and she reached for my hand. I looked over at her and she smiled gently at me- immediately calming me down. She always did. Always would apparently.

"They're coming," Carlisle said looking at us. Esme looked at me and I felt something shift though I hid it. She squeezed my hand gently and nodded.

"We've got your back," she whispered. By this point I could hear the newborns as we stood on the other side of the field.

Alice looked at Esme. "I think she can do this," she said seriously. Esme looked at her and said nothing. Instead she looked at me.

"You're ready," she breathed. I nodded some at her. I needed to be ready even if I wasn't.

We watched the newborns came from the trees on the other side of the clearing, ready for war. I inhaled deeply, clenching my fists as I stood with the vampire's and soon the newborns shot out from the other side of the clearing like a machine was spitting them from the other side. As soon as we saw them we took off, myself in-between Esme and Emmett.

"Stay alive," Emmett muttered to me.

"You too," I replied quickly.

Everyone clashed and I front flipped over a newborn as Emmett twisted the head off. In the same exact motion my lighter was in hand, lit and shot as I swung down. The small flame blew out before a huge ball of fire shot at them easily, missing the Cullens. I put the lighter in my pocket, holding my hand out to control the flames and hit as many as I could. I turned as a girl ran through the flames and moved my other hand making her flames hotter. I could hear her scream out and I flipped backwards, avoiding the vampire coming at me and when I went to land Paul slammed down below me and I landed on his back instead. I controlled the flames to surround us before closing my fists, blowing them out and jumped as he moved and watched everyone else battle.

Paul was beside me, defeating newborns left and right while I moved my hand and wind bullets hit different newborns from flicks my fingertips gave. I quickly turned as Embry got hit by a newborn and was on the ground. Stray strands of my hair moved from the wind as I focused on him and ran towards the newborn- jumping and grasping him by the shoulder before flipping him right into the mouth of Sam.

I stood, turning once more and slammed to a halt when I saw a red-head.

Victoria.

Before I could act she turned and ran off- surprising me. I went to go after her but a girl appeared in front of me with a flash of her fangs and launched at me. I put my hand up and swing fast, hitting her face as I put a wind bubble around my fist. Instantly her head came off and behind her a male came at me with a launch. I went to defend myself but flinched to the side blocking my head as Jacob flew by taking out the vampire easily.

Thank god he was okay. Behind me Paul smashed another and I looked as Jacob was getting attacked though easily held his own. Twisting, I grabbed one behind me and flipped backwards with it in a chokehold just as I snapped the head off before kicking one behind me.

I was keeping up easily with Paul and Jacob as all three of us fought, blocking each other and Jasper was with me, both of us looking like a blur. There wasn't a lot of time and now I was distracted knowing Victoria was going towards Edward and Bella. I put my arms up to block but one but nails scratched at my face, hitting me.

I yelled out, blood trickling down into my eye when I felt slashes go across my forehead. My vision was now blurred and I stopped moving with Jacob before me and barking. All of the newborns snapped their attention to me instantly when the smell of blood hit their senses.

"Schyler!" I heard Esme yell as she came at me with the rest of the newborns. The girl I was holding off slammed her shoulder into me and I felt myself hit air. The impact sent me flying through the air like a rocket until I ricocheted off of a bolder. My ears rang and I hit the ground hard before scrambling to my feet with Alice yelling my name.

Emmett was at my side with Rosalie and Alice and I heard Jacob was behind them defending us.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, watching behind them as they stared at me. I put both hands up, swinging them down and the vampires went off of their feet and through the air. Reaching up, I wiped the remaining blood off with the back of my hand so I could see and went on.

We all scattered fast and went to different targets. I, unfortunately, got more due to the fact I had blood on me. Carlisle stayed behind me as Jacob stayed in front of me. Both of them fighting off the extra ones. The army was dimming down and I saw a blond one run after Victoria towards the woods.

Damn. Now two were heading towards Seth, Bella and Edward. It dawned on me Seth was up there and I felt panic rise.

"He can handle it," Jasper said from behind me. I nodded some a this and instantly felt calm wash over me. Glancing at him he nodded at me with a half smirk, "Swear it."

Quickly we continued to fight until I jumped just as the last one did and I swung, my fist hitting their jaw and just like that their head came off. Landing I breathed heavily, turning and looked across from me as the rest of the Cullens gathered together with a nod.

We did it. We won. Victory flowed through my being and I felt so much better about everything.

I helped Esme and Carlisle gather tougher the rest of the bodies before I snapped my fingers and they lit up, burning the left overs. I looked over at the pack to see they were searching for any newborns that could have been left turned sighing while taking my hair down. It was finally over. And for the first time in a long time I felt a bit at ease.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice cut through and I quickly looked over as Alice was having a vision. She blinked repeatedly and shook her head.

"The Volturi are coming," she breathed. I stared confused though Carlisle was already acting, next to me and he pointed.

"You need to go back to-"

"No! If she leaves they will find her. She has to stay here. Edward and Bella should be here for this too," Alice cut in quickly. I saw Carlisle's jaw tense but he looked back down at me. I stared up at him confused and he simply sighed without a choice.

"Stay beside me at all times." I nodded obediatnly and went to follow him just as Edward and Bella appeared, Edward setting her down. Bella ran over and hugged me quickly and I sighed. T

"Thank god you're safe," I breathed. She nodded and Edward glanced at Alice.

"How much time do we have?" She shook her head some.

"A couple minutes. Maybe ten?" she said softly. Carlisle looked at Sam who was still phased.

"You guys should do. We can't win a battle against the Volturi if you're her-"

"Leah, don't!"

Spinning around my attention went to Leah as a newborn got a hold of her and I acted though Carlisle caught me when I nearly fell, my world spinning. I lost too much power. Jacob moved in wrestling on the ground with the newborn when suddenly he was lifted and I heard a sickening snap. Tears brimmed my eyes as his name tore from my throat in a scream. Not hesitating we moved, Carlisle and I getting there at the same time as Edward. I watched the others rip the last one apart as Jacob turned into his human form collapsing weakly.

"Jacob!?" Bella yelled but Edward was holding her back too. I slid on my knees next to him and quickly tried to grab his attention.

"Jacob! Jacob, look at me! Look at me, honey, I'm right here!" I said quickly. He was grabbing his right arm tightly and I could see it was clearly broken. His whole right side looked seriously injured. "Jake, look at me! Right here!" I said, tears already flowing down my face. He was in so much pain that he phased before he was even on the ground. I looked up as Carlisle inspected him.

"The bones on his right side are completely shattered," he said looking at Sam. Jacob's face courted with pain.

"Schyler." I shook my head, putting shaky hands on his face.

"It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine," I reassured, making him look at me. He opened his eyes and I saw pain in them.

"D-Don't…leave…"

I nodded quickly, "I'm not."

"Jacob, you idiot! I had it-!"

"Shut up, Leah!" I snapped. Paul put a hand on my head and I looked back at Jacob as Edward looked at everyone seriously.

"We need to get them out of here. We can't negotiate with the Volturi if they're here," Edward said, looking at Carlisle. I looked at Edward angrily.

"I'm **not** leaving him." Carlisle looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You have to be here or the Volturi will hunt you down. Alice has seen it." I looked at Jacob's pain filled face and Sam looked at me.

"We'll take him to Billy's. Meet us there when you are finished," he said. I nodded and Paul pulled me away from him, the pack lifting Jacob from the ground and carried him off quickly through the bushes.

I watched with a hand in my hair and I felt Jasper next to me.

"Stay with me and I'll keep your emotions calm," he instructed.

I nodded, wiping my face off and walked over to the others quickly. A newborn girl was behind Esme as if Esme was protecting her and on instinct I stood before her too. I looked myself over and saw I wasn't that bad. The Volturi walked from the shadows and stopped in front of us.

"Impressive. Ever never seen a coven escape an assault at this magnitude intact." I stared at the blonde girl before us as she spoke. She was perfect, just like the rest of the vampires. It made me stared at her though I said nothing.

Carlisle simply nodded, "We were lucky."

She didn't even bat an eyelash, "I doubt that."

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." My eyes adjusted to the rest of them though saw no threat. Not at the moment at least. The girl named Jane looked the child behind us and asked her questions before a scream irrupted from the small thing behind me. I turned quickly at this in shock as she withered on the ground in pain.

"She will tell you anything you want!" Esme said quickly. Jane stared the newborn on the floor for a long time before smiling a bit.

"I know." She turned her attention to me.

"So…you're the Antiquity," she said smiling some. I stared at her and her eyes flashed like before but nothing happened and her smile fell a bit.

"I think we're done here," Carlisle said, getting her attention from me. Jane looked at me before looking at the big dude.

"Felix, hurry up. I want to go home," she said calmly.

"You can't just kill her," I spoke instantly. Jane looked at me with sharp red eyes and I stared at her evenly. "She didn't know what she was doing."

Jane didn't move and neither did I. However Carlisle said my name gently causing me to shift.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind." She flickered her gaze from me to Bella, "Caius will be interested to hear she's still human."

"The date is set," Bella said instantly. I didn't move and instead watched as Jane calmly put her hand down and motioned on.

"Felix." He walked passed us all and I shut my eyes, hearing the screams of the little girl. I watched them walk away and burn the pieces to her. The Volturi left after that and Edward didn't feel their presence after a long moment of silence.

I grabbed my head and Carlisle turned over to me and touched it.

"You didn't feel it," he said. I stared at him and Alice handed me a cloth.

"Jane has the power to torture you with a single look. It's what she did to her," she explained gently. I nodded softly and looked away. My mind instantly went to Jacob and I pulled away from all of them.

"I need to go," I mumbled quickly walking away. Carlisle nodded.

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can," he called. I walked towards the bushes heard something and turned around quickly. A newborn stood there.

I didn't think twice as I turned into a sprint back towards the Cullens. The instant I did so however, everything slowed down- my hair whipping around me in slow motion and I breathed out heavily. I was still too weak. I could barely move.

I gasped for air, my heart in my ears, and I could see everyone turning to me. Jasper and Emmett were already off with Carlisle and Esme running behind them. I heard the newborn directly behind me and knew I didn't have a chance go guard myself and instead spun. I put my hands in front of me, not having enough time to use my powers and as soon as the newborn threw his arms around me and I put my arms up, countering.

"Schyler!" I moved to run to Carlisle and I gasped, feeling a grip in my hair. I was yanked back and I yelled out, everything snapping normal speed. I opened my eyes wide and screamed bloody murder as my collarbone spread into warmth and pain slammed into the instant I was bitten. I could hear everyone yell something, Bella struggling to get to me while Edward held her back.

He was ripped off of me less than a second later by Emmett and I dropped to my knees, clawing at my neck while my other hand held onto the grass tightly. It felt like fire was pumping through me and I couldn't' handle it, my vision blurring and I fell to my side. I screeched arching my back and felt Esme kneel next to me as Carlisle was beside me. Alice was holding my legs while Emmett tried to get my arms but I fought them off. I didn't mean to I just was trying to get this venom out of me. Wind was wiping around us violently sending Edward and Bella off of their feet.

"She's changing!" Edward shouted.

"It's spreading abnormally fast. I can't stop it."

I kept screaming, clawing at my neck in the burning pain. It was raw pain that I couldn't get through. I was killing me. Destroying me. It was worse than any of the times I burnt myself with fire. Or water that was too hot to bear. Heat. That was all I felt. So much heat it was unbearable. I was being burned alive. I could feel it and I arched my back to the feeling, opening my mouth to scream again but it was silent this time. My heart began to beat faster and faster before soon everything slowed down my ears ringing and my eyes lidding.

"Schyler!" Bella's voice was so far away now. Everyone was. Everything was so far away. I felt arms around me, holding me gently with a caress. I recognized Esme's scent as I began shaking and my brown lidded and glazed.

"Make it stop… Please," I breathed. I was sweating badly and I could feel Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie about to lose it.

"Go with Edward now," Carlisle said looking at them. They disappeared and Carlisle looked at Jasper.

"Calm her," he instructed. Carlisle held my face as I continued to cry. Blood was all over me. My hands, my neck, my shirt and down my arm. Jasper made my emotions calm, causing the wind to cease but the pain was still unimaginable.

"Carl…isle….make it…stop," I begged almost convulsing.

"It'll be okay," he said gently. Esme was caressing me to her and moving my hair from my face while I gazed up at her.

"It'll be okay, Schyler. It's going to go away," she whispered. I fluttered my eyes gently as I stared up at her and saw her change. Soon she had black hair, ivory skin and green eyes. It made me smile faintly up at her as I shook some.

"M-Mom?" She blinked down at me before smiling and I cried more while nodding, "I…miss you, Mom." She continued to stroke my face gently and stared at me so calmly before it shifted back to Esme. She made me feel better. Like it was all just a dream. The pain, the war, the death, the killings, wasn't real.

* * *

_**Yes. That did just happen.**_

_**Do be sure to tell me your thoughts on everything, the chapters beforehand, your favorite part, what you think will happen and how you want it to go! I love, love, love all the support and soon we're near the end!**_

_**Do subscribe, follow, review and I will see you guys soon!**_

_**Kisses and love one another! (:**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THE NOVEL/SERIES AND/OR IT'S CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OWL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**_

* * *

Eventually…the pain stopped. I don't remember how, or when. But it burned out until it was nothing but a vivid memory. If anything- the only memory. Even if it burned out I didn't want to move. I was afraid if I did, then all over again it would begin to burn so bright that it would blind me. Be so hot that I would want to wither away into nothing. Once it stopped my eyes opened and everything was vivid. Too vivid. Colors swirled and my vision blurred badly once I did so and I instantly shut them again with a deep inhale. I didn't hear anything for a moment, smelled nothing and could hardly feel…anything.

Mustering up my strength I once again opened my eyes and this time it was clear as day. A felt relief flood through me at this and sat up slowly. And all of the above was clear. My hearing was on high alert just as my sense of smell caught everything. I shot my eyes over at the watch sitting on the desk as the ticking was so annoyingly loud before looking up at the ceiling fan. Time had escaped me and I had no idea where I was either. Glancing around I didn't see anything I recognized causing me to frown some. I turned, my feet landing on the hardwood floor and I stood. Something was off. I grabbed my forehead gently and grunted when I tried to remember.

What was happening? I came up blank to..everything. Where I was. What was happening. What day it was. Nothing was clear anymore. I could only remember that fire. That strong lava sensation in my veins.

My brown glanced over to the door and I went over to it easily, too afraid to touch anything since it all looked so expensive. I was afraid to touch it since my clumsy ass would probably drop something or even better, bump it and have it shatter on the ground. At this I looked at myself and saw I had on fitted dark jeans a rather nice white v-neck t shirt that was also very snug. Basic but why..did I look so different. I let my eyes scan over my hands as I held them out to look at before me and saw my caramel skin was so smooth, nails perfect.

I felt confusion on my features immediately and shifted softly- running a nerved hand through my hair quickly while I looked over at the window. It was daylight. Cloudy, naturally. Stopping my fiddling with my hair I slowly looked at the soft silk like locks on my fingertips and pulled on it some to see it clearly. It didn't take much effort to see considering it was significantly longer now. Much longer. Going wide eyed I pulled it all over one shoulder and it could see reached nearly to my naval.

How long was I sleeping? I looked at the bed I was just at and saw no blankets. No pillow. I saw nothing but the bed itself. Quickly, I went towards the door to see where the hell I was and walked out without much hesitation. Seeing I was in a hallway I looked down one end before glancing to the other and saw what looked like a staircase. Glancing warily once more I headed slowly in that direction, my bare feet padding against the floor silently. Everything in this house was so open. Glass walls to the outside woods. At least it looked like it was in the middle of the woods. Elegant house. Like it held beauty.

By the time I made it down the steps I saw many people staring intently at me. It made me go on edge considering I didn't recognize the golden eyes of any of them. That much clearly showed on my expression too when I hit the last step, my hand on the railing unsurely and I stared unnerved.

"What's going on?"

I didn't even recognize my own voice. It almost made me stop and blink but I didn't. Instead I just watched them all carefully for any movement. They looked way too perfect to even be human as it was. Like Greek god sculptures or something.

Unexpectedly one of them came forwards to me and I stopped immediately in my tracks when he did so. Collar-length blond hair, taller than me by a long shot- 6'2" in the least. Well-toned medium frame and golden eyes. Seeing my solid stance, his eyes filled with something unknown and it made me shift my eyes to the rest of the group.

They all had the same golden eyes as he did. Of the three boys there however, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair and weirdly enough I wasn't intimidated by his stature even if he could tower over me by nearly two feet. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and spiky. She couldn't have been any taller than I was really. The other girl was blonde with long wavy blond hair that fell past her chest and taller than me with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She seemed like a twin to the other male was tall as he had blond hair that fell just above his collar. He was muscular, but lean, unlike the buff one. And he had scars everywhere. It made me stare for a moment as I unconsciously reached towards my neck.

"Schyler." My attention snapped back to the model looking blond before me and he motioned to himself softly, his hand on his chest, "Do you know who I am?"

I watched him as he spoke though I didn't respond. If anything I knew exactly who he was. Who they all were. At least a part of me felt like I did. I suddenly craved to know the answer. To want to remember but all that shadowed everything was that burning sensation I felt. I looked him over intently and when I did so it's like he knew I was trying to remember and remained still for me to figure it out on my own. If anything there was no right or wrong answer here, at least that what I felt like he was letting off. I glanced back at the other ones and could see there were two more in the back that came forwards when my eyes glanced over at them.

The male stepped forwards- his slightly unkempt mess of bronze on his head grazing his forehead and he was taller than me, again, with about 6'2" and muscular though leaner than the others. Looking my features over he glanced at the older man before me.

"She doesn't remember us, Carlisle," he said faintly. It came out so quietly I wondered if I was supposed to hear it but I did. It made me frown softly in more confusion. Remember them? I would remember god-like people in my life.

"I know, Edward. We just need to give her time," he replied softly. I stared at them for a moment long before shaking my head.

"What's happening?" Seeing as how the first question didn't seem to affect them the one named Edward stared at me for a moment longer before shaking his head.

"Nothing. She only remembers the transformation," he explained, once again, ignoring me. I huffed softly at this and he looked at me again with a raised brow.

"Jackass?" I blinked repeatedly. I know I didn't say that outloud and suddenly I realized he was reading my thoughts.

"How'd you do that?" I questioned quickly. Edward didn't reply for a second before motioning to me some, his arms folding.

"I'll show you." I was skeptical of this though complied, thinking one random thing after another quickly and in a random order though he easily kept up, "Red, eighteen, Seattle, skateboard, Nike, October sixth of nineteen-ninety four."

The fact he got all of that correct caused me to take a step or two and he unfolded his arms, cautiously mirroring me.

"Schyle-?"

"How are you doing that? What is happening!" Snapping this for the third time I saw the brute was now attentive for any sudden movements I could have given and I glared at him- almost daring him. I knew consciously I couldn't take him on but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Schyler, we don't want to hurt you," Carlisle said nodding. Taking another step or two back I bumped into something. Someone. It made me jolt and I turned instantly and saw-

"Bella."

My eyes looked her features over and she was frozen staring at me. I breathed relief and hugged her quickly. Something I recognized. Someone I knew. I felt something flow through me at just the sight of her. How much I really missed having her there for me. It felt like I hadn't seen her in so long. She smelled the same just as her brown hair and brown eyes were the same as always. However when her scent filled my nose I opened my eyes once more, my grip on her tightening instantly. She smelled so appealing- the sound of her heartbeat reaching my ears and filling my head.

I was yanked off of her suddenly and I yelled out at the grip that was on me by the big muscle like male. But I wanted Bella. All of her. To just have all of the blood in her veins. Glaring at him I moved my legs with a flail, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked quickly. She was nodding while holding her side softly and Carlisle was inspecting it.

"Ya don't know your own strength, Sky. Gotta keep it under control." I looked at the big buff man as he sat me down gently and tore myself away from him.

"I just hugged her," I snapped, backing away from him though I wanted to be with Bella again and that showed. He stared at me and I saw hurt on flash on his features though covered it with a smirk. Something of guild swelled in my chest at that look though I looked away.

Bella stepped beside the pixie-like girl and seemed confused, "Alice, why is she-?"

"She doesn't remember us," she said softly, pulling her away from me a bit more. Her voice was like bells. I looked over at the blonde goddess looking girl as she stood next to the brute. They were a couple it seemed.

"Any second longer and she would have snapped Bella in half huh? Probably would have eaten her too." She was smiling at the thought and it made me glare unconsciously though she wasn't paying attention.

"Emmett, try to be a little more cautious next time. She _is_ stronger than you." As Carlisle said this Emmett scoffed to the side though he seemed very serious, "Remember that."

Shaking my head I turned for the exit. Considering I was in the living room I could only imagine it was the way the door was. However once I moved for it I could hear them do the same to block me. I barely reached the door and passed my reflection- glancing from the corner in the window at myself only to double take.

A stranger was in reflection.

I stopped, taking steps towards the window at my reflection and I stared at myself like I was crazy. I _was_ crazy. Something's changed. I wasn't the same. It was like a stranger's face was wearing my name. My hand reached to the messy part in my black locks that were now long and soft, flawless. Soon my shaky fingertips moved to my heart-shaped face, grazing my skin to my pink lips and my brown eyes glanced to see they weren't…brown. They were red. Deep red. A dark blood red. My body shape retained the same but was curved, fit, shaped like any girl would dream.

I turned quickly to Carlisle with anxiety. He had the answers I needed and I shook my head, my voice horse, "What's happened to me?"

"Schyler, you've been changed," he started softly. I nodded, swallowing something while looking down as if trying to remember.

"I got that much," I said quickly. Reaching out to me I didn't flinch this time as he did so, his hand falling on my shoulder and I looked up at him once more. He was thinking. I watched him before he turned some to Bella.

"She remembers you. But not us. I'm not sure why but maybe you can help her…adapt."

"That isn't a good idea." I looked at Edward as he stepped forwards and he nodded solidly and then looked at me once more, "Bella's human. It'll only get her killed."

"Jasper will be there to keep them safe," Carlisle spoke calmly. This seemed to put less reassurance in Edward and he made that clear as his eyes turned a bit dull. All of this was going in one ear and out of the other. My eyes were so red. The head I felt before was all I could remember. And apparently a lot of time had gone by because all I could remember was Bella and my mother.

"How old am I?" I asked randomly. Everyone looked at me and then Alice bound up some, her smile inviting and it brought me comfort immediately even if I didn't show so.

"You're eighteen this year, Schyler." I nodded some at her strangely. Eighteen? Already? I suddenly felt so numb to life. Like I was drowning in questions I didn't understand. It made me stare dully at Alice before I looked back at my reflection once more. Even in jeans and a t-shirt I looked like a tanner version of the flawless models in the room. It didn't even look like me anymore.

I saw something indented on my skin, stretching across my neck down to my collarbone and narrowed my eyes when I saw it was a bitemark. Like the scars on the blonde male. Reaching up slowly my fingertips grazed them and a shock went through my system- temporarily blinding me. Everything came back to me in that instant. The war with the newborns and Victoria. Bella. The Cullens. The pack. Seth. Jacob. The fact I was bitten by a newborn vampire on the battle field. I was an Antiquity.

I gasped at the shock that went through me, stumbling back and hit Carlisle instantly though moved away from him, trying to regain myself while leaning against the couch for support, memories flowing through me like a river. I had changed. The transformation was like hell on earth inside my veins. That had to have been what I felt.

"I'm a vampire." I breathed this instantly. Repeatedly to myself while trying to get it through my head. No this couldn't be happening. It was not right. This was a dream and I'd wake up any moment. I couldn't be immortal. I mean they said I would be because of my Antiquity power but that wasn't one hundred percent sure. Now I-…

Reaching my hand out instantly to the candle, I saw it light up before the rest of them around the room. I was still and Antiquity.

"Schyler…"

I looked up and over at Esme as she stood in the doorway. I stood correctly, the panic and confusion clear on my expression and she was before me in an instant. Quickly looking up at her I didn't have words though I tried desperately to produce some. As if she read my mind she held me to her closely. Without a thought I did the same back, embracing her carefully so not to hurt her like I did Bella and shut my red eyes with a deep inhale which was easy. I felt a hand in my hair, caressing me to her form softly while the other stayed around my shoulders tightly. Just like a mother's embrace was. I remembered suddenly my last moments as a human as Esme was holding me. I pictured my mother.

"It's okay now, Schyler. You're safe," she said softly. I nodded. Forcing myself to calm down though it happened a lot faster than I thought it would which I suspected was due to Jasper.

I pulled away, looking over at all of them and Carlisle nodded, putting his hand sin his pockets while sighing softly.

"It seems your memories have returned."

Nodding, I walked to him some and saw Bella was gone.

"Where are Bella and Alice?" I asked curiously. Edward nodded in the background.

"Alice took her so you wouldn't try to eat Bella again," he explained lightly though it held an undercurrent.

Then I realized something else and looked over at all of them, "Where's Jacob? Is he okay?"

None of them replied and I panicked though Carlisle nodded.

"Jacob is fine. He…recovered from his injuries." I looked away at his gaze quickly. But Jacob didn't know. Not about me. The thought was heartbreaking. Now was going to be…

I was vaguely aware my throat was burning. Intensely. It made me frown some at this and I reached up to rub my throat some. Emmett looked at Rosalie who sighed through they kissed.

"Let's go little one," he said grinning. I looked at Carlisle who nodded calmly and motioned on.

"Go with Edward and Emmett on a hunt. When you come back, we'll explain everything," he said softly. At this I stared up at him before nodding and following the two boys out of the house.

We started down the steps and I kept up with their steps calmly before both broke out into a run an on instinct I did the same instantly. Just as before I could keep up with their speed only this time it was much easier and I didn't feel any strain on my physical form even as we pushed on for a long time.

It wasn't until a clearing that we came to an abrupt halt and I looked up at Emmett and stared. He wasn't looking at me but when he glanced down at me he did a double take again.

"What is it?"

"Why are your eyes gold and mine are red?" Edward stepped beside me calmly while Emmett laughed some.

"You have the worst listening skills ever," he said, whacking me on the arm. I stumbled to the side some before punching him back with full force only to go wide eyed when he flew backwards and right into a tree.

My hands flew over my mouth and in a step I was beside him instantly, "Oh god I'm sorry!"

"Damn, you are stronger," he mumbled annoyed. Edward was in a fit of laughter behind use which he tried desperately to control. I found amusement in this and when Emmett stood again I grabbed his wrist, flipping him over my shoulder like I would in training though this time there was a giant crater in the ground when I did so.

Another grunt left him and he squeezed his eyes shut before opening one up at me now angry.

"You can stop now!" he snapped going to stand. I let his wrist go quickly, glancing to the side with a shrug as he stood.

When he was on his feet I motioned once more to him with a nod, "You didn't answer my question though."

"We drink animal blood. Vamps with red eyes drink human," he explained shortly. I remembered Carlisle telling me this before and nodded with a hum, my red eyes glancing around.

That sounded so nice suddenly and at the thought. I sniffed around, looking over and heard movement instantly- going in that direction. I heard Emmett and Edward close behind me as I did so and sure enough there was a deer.

"Mine," I muttered jumping.

* * *

We came back after everyone got their fill of…something. And by the time we had my throat had stopped burning and my red eyes were at least a burgundy kind of color now.

"I can't believe it's been two weeks since the battle," I breathed softly. Edward nodded while Emmett stood on my other side.

"Usually a transformation lasts only two to five days at the most. We think it's cause you're an Antiquity," he explained nodding. I looked over at him before looking away again, my hands in my back pockets.

Being a vampire was enough in itself but to find out I was still an Antiquity was just damn depressing to me. I don't know why but my chest just kept swelling with disappointment everytime I thought about it even if my heart wasn't beating.

I walked inside swiftly and gracefully and when I saw Bella in the living room, I wasn't as effected as I was before. Instead I just stared at her warily. She smelled so nice. I never noticed before. So strong too. It was like a distinct smell. I controlled my senses in attempt to block it off though that naturally didn't work. Edward stood beside Bella protectively now, his eyes once again on me as he nodded.

"It'll take a while to adjust," he said softly. I looked away from him with a short nod and then looked at everyone. They seemed anxious about something and naturally that made me anxious too though I didn't show it. At least I tried not to.

"Let's get you some clean clothes." At Alice's offer I stared at her outstretched hand before taking it and in an instant we stood in her room once more. I looked over at the full body mirror and saw what everyone was so anxious about. My once white t was now a bit stained with red.

My red glanced to the side at that and I took it off as quickly as possible, gathering the long sleeved dark gray v she had given me and pulled it over my head softly. Pulling on a fitted pair of dark skinny jeans I sat on the bed as she began brushing my hair.

It didn't take a lot of effort for me to sit there still as she did so but that was mainly because I was now warped in my own mind. Two weeks was so long. And the battle was over now. Jacob and Seth were probably going crazy. I wanted to see them so bad but I already knew that …

"He's been calling every day," she said gently. I glanced over my shoulder at her though didn't react at first. I didn't know how. Instead I shifted softly- for the first time in nearly ten minutes while blinking some.

"Who?"

Alice held a sad smile on her face that I caught through the reflection of the mirror, "Both."

Nodding numbly I looked away from her expression once more to my own that seemed so…different. It didn't look a thing like me. At least not to me. I attempted to shift once more to make myself feel more…human but it didn't work. I still felt like a stone. After she was done brushing my hair it was still a bit unkempt in that..sexy way. All in all I just looked older.

I stood next to Alice as she put a hand on my shoulder with a soft smile, "It's gonna be okay, Sky. You'll see."

I nodded mutely before the phone rang, catching my attention. It was my cellphone. In a flash of a step I appeared in the living room again and stared at my cell as it rang gently- vibrating across the table.

Carlisle picked it up some and looked at me with a comforting gaze.

"He's been calling your cellphone every hour now," he said gently. I stared at him before pressing accept and putting the phone to my ear.

I didn't answer at first. Instead I heard him on the other end. It was Seth. He seemed deeply concerned. I could hear it in his voice as he breathed my name in question. A few more times he said it before I finally answered back.

"Hi, Seth," I whispered softly. I heard his breath hitch and I blinked back something when he started shouting.

"She answered! Get Jake!" I shook my head quickly, looking away from the Cullens and turned so my back was facing them.

"N-No, Seth. Don't do that," I mumbled softly. He grew a bit quiet, ignoring whatever else was happening around him and I could hear he was focused on me once more.

"What do you mean, Sky? We gotta tell Jake you're alive. If he could move he'd be looking everywhere for you. Instead he'd been makin us do it," he explained quickly. I nodded in understanding, a pained look creasing on my features. He was still bed ridden. Still injured from the battle.

I thought about everything that had happened. Just about him in general but I quickly came to a decision. I knew what was going to happen. It just…I shut my red eyes gently as Seth started to ramble about something and listened calmly, nodding before cutting in.

"Seth, I…." I heard him stop completely and I could only imagine the confusion on his gentle features.

"What?"

I glanced up at the heavens as I ran a hand through my hair and paced softly, "Yeah. Just for a while okay? I've got…I've got to figure some stuff out."

"Schyler, what happened to you on that battlefield." Seth's tone took a direct change and any other time fear would have pierced through me so fast that I'd stop breathing. This time was different and I looked at Carlisle with a frown while taking the phone from my ear.

"You didn't tell them?" I questioned. He sighed softly, all of them glancing at each other and then Edward shook his head.

"We….didn't want to be the ones to tell them what happened. It isn't our place," he explained. I glared at him though he just met it easily. "Schyler, they care about you."

I hesitated on putting it back to my ear, looking away from them all until I answered him again.

"I'm at the Cullens," I said shortly. I wondered if he was mentally smacking himself as he cursed faintly. "I was gonna look their first but without Jake I didn't know if I was allowed. Besides, Sam told everyone not to cross any boundaries."

Oh they're crossed now.

Taking a deep breathe I didn't have any other choice as I simply nodded and turned to the clock.

"I'll….meet up with you guys," I said calmly. Seth got excited and it made me smile faintly at the fact he was so happy to see me.

"Yeah okay! Me and Jake! We'll see you are Charlie's?"

Shaking my head I shut my eyes. Fuck, Charlie. Pressing my lips thin I paced some more before coming with another solution.

"How about Port Angeles?" I heard him mumble something in question and I glanced to the side some, "I use to..work there."

"Ohhh. Okay. I'll let Jake know. We'll see you soon, Schyler," he said. I nodded before hanging up after another beat.

When I turned to all of them again I wanted to cry. Instead I simply put my phone in my pocket I went for the door but Emmett was before me in an instant. I stared up at him confused and felt a hand on my shoulder that belonged to Jasper.

"You can't go to Port Angeles," he said calmly. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You heard me-"

"You're a newborn, Schyler." I looked at Carlisle and he nodded as if trying to explain it to a child, "Which means you need to stay away from humans for a while."

I glared hotly, "I'm. Going."

* * *

**_Yeah sooooo..she's going~_**

_**Hahaha writing this was actually pretty difficult. The next chapter will probably be the last for this. Not gonna lie it's been pretty intense and the next one will be too. No doubt you guys will hate me but hey there will be another so calm it down~**_

_**Review! Kisses and love one another and I shall see you soon (:**_


End file.
